Angelically Beautiful
by abbydepp
Summary: This is my sequel to my other Mortal Instrument story, Stunningly Attractive. This story is just about Jace and Clary's relationship while their family all react to their engagement. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instrument series. All the characters belong to the beautiful Cassandra Clare.

**Telling the Parents**

"Clary, you need to calm down. It's only your parents." Jace Lightwood said from the passenger seat of my car.

"Jace, yesterday my mom called me and then was yelling at me so loud that you thought it was on speaker." I replied, my nerves growing wild as I parallel parked in front of Taki's. I parked and then tapped my fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

"Why are you so scared?" Jace asked, taking my hands in his to stop my tapping.

"One reason?" I asked Jace nodded, "Well, the first that comes to mind is that we are about to meet with my parents about us being engaged and you aren't even wearing a bullet-proof vest."

"Don't worry, baby, if Luke starts yelling; I'll start running."

"Okay. You better."

"It's a promise. Ready to go in?" He asked.

I looked into the window of Taki's, "I guess so." We both got out of the car, I locked the doors, and Jace met me at the front of the Italian restaurant.

"I'll be with you, Clary. I'm going to be right here." Jace whispered taking my hand. I nodded, "Don't be nervous, if they don't approve I will still be here," He pulled me into a hug, "For as long as you want me."

"I want you forever, Jace." I replied after he let me go,"Thank you." I took a deep breath and then nodded, "I think I'm ready."

"Okay, let's go." Jace took my face in his hands for a second and kissed my forehead. His hands left my face. I didn't let him go far though because I quickly grabbed one of his hands and pulled him inside before I could stop myself.

The restaurant was full, aside from a few tables, _maybe that will stop her from yelling but then again probably not._ I saw her instantly. Mom and Luke's backs were to us but my mother kept looking around and when she saw Jace and I, her eyes narrowed. _Oh no. _

Jace squeezed my hand and I flicked my eyes over to look at him, he looked like he usually did; confident and a little bored.I recalled that this was his first time meeting someone's parents as well and suddenly felt bad for not comforting_ him_ outside. I dropped my gaze from Jace and started to walked towards my mothers death trap of a table.

I slid into the booth before Jace, making him go fast to face with my mother. Not a smart move, probably. I was in front of Luke, who looked uncomfortable.

"Hello." Luke sighed. Mom was glaring so intensely at Jace that I thought he might be killed right there one the spot. Needless to say, I wouldn't forgive her for killing my fiancée.

"Clary are you pregnant?" She asked. I could tell, after years and years of getting yelled at, I could tell when she was mad. And she was _furious. _

"No! No, I'm not pregnant." I answered clearly. Mom's eyes flashed to mine for a second, making sure I was telling the truth, before they continued to glare at Jace.

"Jocelyn-" Jace started.

"_Miss Fray." _Mom corrected immediately. Okay, _extremely furious. _

"Miss Fray, I love your daughter. I love your daughter more than anything in the whole world-"

"Jace, I know that you love Clary. I know because I can see it in your eyes, she loves you too. What I don't know is why you two are getting married so young?"

"Mom, we maybe young but Jace and I have been through," _more than you and Valentine went through, _"more than most couples have." I said instead.

"She is right, Jocelyn." Luke helped, "Jace alone has seen more than a thirty-year-old shadowhunter and Clary is not too far behind him." Mom didn't spare either of us a glance.

"That doesn't answer my question; _why so young_? This isn't because shadowhunters usually die young is it?" Mom asked Jace.

"No, Miss Fray, I promise that did not even cross my mind." Jace shook his head and squeezed my hand under the table.

"Clary you are sixteen. Do you think you are ready for a husband?"

"Mom-" I started, again she interrupted.

"No you're not ready. Clary this is only your first boyfriend."

"Fiancée, Mom. Jace is my _fiancée._" My patience started to wear out. Jace noticed and moved our joined hands to his thigh, before slowly rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I had trouble thinking for a second.

"Clary you are not ready. What if you get pregnant at seventeen? How are you going to afford and care for it?"

"Mom, I want your approval on this. I want it very much, but if you are going to start asking those kind of questions I am going to leave."

"Honey if you don't want to face the truth, then I am not going to give you my approval." Mom fired back at me. Her voice started to grow louder, "_You_ are to young," She pointed at me then pointed at Jace, "And _you _are exactly like your foster father!"

"I can't believe that you just said that." I whispered, "Let me out Jace. We are leaving."

Jace moved out of the booth silently and I took his hand before towing him out of Taki's and all the way to my car as we both got in, I started it, and we sped off.

"Are you mad at me?" Jace asked quietly.

"Why on _Earth _would I be mad at you?" I snapped back, the harshness in my voice not meant for him.

"Clary, I don't want you to fight with your family because of me." I stopped at a red light as he said this.

"Jace right now, you are my only family." I whispered, staring straight ahead. I felt his hands going through my hair.

"Does that mean I can start calling you Clary Lightwood?" Jace's voice was ridden with sarcasm but still I smiled, _Clary Lightwood that sounded great. _

"Not yet, Jace." I spared a glance at him and saw a smirk in place on his lips.

"Soon though," Jace replied, "Then you are all mine, Clary."

"I'm already yours." I said as we pulled into the garage of the Institute.

"Good, Clary, because I am never going to let you go." As if to prove his point Jace picked me up and carried me into my room, my giggle echoing down the hall the whole way there.

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my sequel to my other Mortal Instrument story, Stunningly Attractive, I would suggest you read that first if you want to fully understand everything thats going on. However, I will try to make it easy enough for my new people. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series.

**Isabelle's Suspicion**

Clary:

I walked into the kitchen the next morning, looking for Jace, but I saw Isabelle Lightwood seated at the dinning room table, alone at the table that could seat two hundred, she had a bottle of water in front of her and was tapping the cap anxiously.

"Isabelle?" I asked the beautifully tall ink black haired woman hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Clary," Isabelle replied, stopping her tapping only to curve her hands around the bottle. "Do you remember my boyfriend Issac?"

"Yes," Issac was the shadowhunter who talk to me, along with Isabelle, when I was still deciding whether or not I should marry Jace. He was tall, at least six foot, with blonde hair and freckles across his nose. Golden tanned skin, like Jace's, but deep blue eyes like Alec's. Issac was a nice southern gentlemen from Texas. "What about him?"

"Do you think he would ever... cheat on me?" Isabelle asked, looking down at her water bottle she was still holding. I almost laughed at that thought.

"Issac?" I asked, "No. Isabelle I don't think he would ever cheat on you."

"Why not?"

"Because, Isabelle, he is like the nicest guy in the world. And he knows you would kill him for it." I shrugged.

A smile tugged on the edge of Isabelle's lips before it disappeared quickly, "I think he might be cheating on me with some girl he met while playing golf."

Issac plays golf?

"Isabelle, don't act crazy. Issac would be the last person in the world to ever cheat on someone... especially you." Isabelle didn't answer and I sighed, "Why do you think he is cheating on you?"

"He just called me and said he was with some girl he met named Elizabeth at the golf course. Said that he would probably be there all day."

"So," I replied slowly, "What do you want to do about it? Go to the golf course and spy on them?"

Isabelle's attitude changed drastically, she jumped out of her seat, almost knocking over her water, smiled widely and hugged me around the neck. "I thought you never would ask! Yes, thats exactly what I want to do! Come on let's go now!" She let go of me and disappeared into her room only to emerge a minute later with a jacket, purse, and shoes covering her feet.

Smiling, I rolled my eyes going to my room and getting my green coat from Luke, my purse, and my black winter gloves to go with my jeans and long sleeved sweater and shoes. I walked to my car and drove Isabelle to a nearby golf course.

Once we had gotten in, bought a round of golf and a golf cart (Isabelle had insisted) we were driving along the course looking for Isabelle's boyfriend. Isabelle, looking through some binoculars she brought, would shake her head if she didn't see Issac. Then, we would drive to a new area.

While she was looking once, I went to a small concessions stand and bought some peanut butter crackers. I walked back to the cart and sat down in the drivers side.

"Golf if the most boring sport ever." I said as I sat down and ate one of my crackers.

"By the Angel, I know." Isabelle muttered, looking around through the binoculars.

"I don't see how hitting a ball with a stick over and over and then walking five miles is anything to enjoy."

"I don't get it either." As Isabelle said this, my phone vibrated in my pocket. _Jace. _I thought instantly. Taking it out I saw that I was right, it was Jace asking me again where I was. _He can be so protective sometimes_, I thought but then realized I _did_ leave without telling him I was going anywhere. So he has a right to know...

Deciding I would explain to Jace later, I turned to Isabelle again, "Do you see Issac anywhere?"

"No yet." She replied, a slight pout forming between her eyes.

"We'll find him, don't worry." I said, patting her on the back lightly.

Isabelle didn't answer but seemed to appreciate the gesture.

I changed the subject, "Those crackers made me really thirsty."

"You finished them all already?" Isabelle asked, taking her eyes out of the binoculars to look at me.

"I didn't eat breakfast." I replied. Isabelle shook her head, smiling slightly before looking back through the binoculars.

"Over there is a water fountain, go drink from it." Isabelle pointed blindly to the concessions area.

"I think I will." I replied getting out of the cart again, drinking from the water fountain and sitting back down in the cart.

"How was your water?" Isabelle asked sarcastically.

"Very refreshing." I said.

"Your phone had a seizure while you were gone."

I picked it up out of my purse, "It's Jace. He keeps asking me where we are." I sighed when I saw the 2 missed calls Jace blinking on my phone.

"Angel, I never thought I'd see the day, he is so whipped."

"Well, I did leave without telling him."

Isabelle grinned but did not answer as she looked back into the binoculars before she gasped, "There he is!" She pointed in front of her and I followed her point to see a tall blonde and a tall brunette girl near a hole.

"Is that him?" I asked, but I knew it was. _Don't do anything stupid, Issac, please don't do anything stupid. _

"Yes, you idiot, that's Issac with another women!" She started to rase her voice.

"Isabelle, calm down. They aren't even doing anything." _Don't do anything stupid. _

"I don't care if there not doing anything! He is with another woman!"

"Isabelle, please, calm down. He is going to hear you." _Don't do any-_ but right then he did something stupid. It looked like the brunette, Elizabeth, had just put the golf ball in the hole and Issac clapped before putting an arm around her shoulders. It was a light touch, no harm down, because he quickly removed it and went to grab the ball.

"Take me home, Clary. I can't even stand to be here. He is _so _broken up with."

"Alright." I whispered, hearing my phone vibrating again as I turned the golf cart around, returned it, and drove Isabelle back to the Institute. Isabelle was out of the car without a word and with in the Institute before the car stopped. I sighed, getting out of the car, and locking it before preparing myself to face Jace.

I rode the elevator up and when the doors open and my eyes lifted there stood Jace. As beautiful as ever in tan jacket, grey t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed. All solid colors as usual, it didn't matter really Jace was gorgeous enough that he didn't need anything flashy.

"Hey, babe." I stepped out of the elevator before the doors could close.

"Where were you?" Jace's voice was a forced calm tone.

"I had to help Isabelle." I whispered, feeling like a small child in trouble.

"Oh, she looked cheerful when she shoved past me a minute ago." Jace rose an eyebrow.

"I know she saw Issac with-"

"I don't care what happened with Izzy and Issac, Clary," Jace said stepping closer to me, "I was worried about _you_."

"I'm sorry, Jace. Isabelle needed my help and I didn't tell you. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Clary, I called why didn't you answer?" He stepped closer again and now he was close enough to touch me.

"I'm sorry." I repeated. "I should have answered."

"I forgive you, Clary, but don't do that to me again." He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against his warm chest. I smiled up at him.

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"With your luck?" Jace rose an eyebrow, "Attacked by Indians who had come all the way from Africa and had just gotten off a plane; the Indians happened to be walking through New York then suddenly they saw you and attacked."

My eyes rolled, "You go a long way to prove your point."

Jace grinned, "You just can't handle the truth."

"What is the truth?" I asked curiously.

He grinned wickedly, "The truth is that I love you and we belong together and that I am never going to let you go."

I rose my hand up to his face, "There you go again with your profound declarations of love and all I have to say is 'you too'."

Jace looked mildly surprised, "I have a way with words, honey, but what would you like to say?"

"I don't know how to say it." I said, embarrassment making my cheeks red, "I'm a artist, Jace, not a writer."

"I'm not either of those things," Jace whispered bringing his lips to my ear, "Try." Was all he whispered in my ear.

But you are perfect.

"I would never leave you or-" I started to stumble on my words, "look for anyone else."

His lips were still at my ear, "Go on."

"I've never felt like this way before, I know I never will again because you... you are my forever." I whispered. _Damn, _I thought, _that sounds so cheesy and stupid. Jace is going to laugh at me. _But when he pulled back, Jace was smiling.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Kind of." Jace laughed at that. He bent down and kissed me chastely.

We walked back down to my room, when we were entered and seated on my bed I spoke again. "I drew a new Rune when we were still being held hostage at Jonathan's." I pulled out the journal Jonathan gave me, turned to the correct page with the unnamed rune on it, and handed it to Jace, "Here, look."

"That is definitely a new Rune." Jace traced the Rune lightly with his index finger, "I haven't seen it before. What is the problem?" He asked.

"I can't name it." I looked down at it, "I don't know what it is or what it does. It just came to my mind and I drew it."

"So you have no thoughts?"

"None."

Jace nodded, looking back down at the Rune, "What were you thinking about when you drew it?"

I thought back, "Well I drew it when Jonathan told us that we needed to come stairs and help him with something. I guess I was thinking of what was going to happen, how I should protect you, and then you came in."

"Well there is already a Foresight Rune, a Healing Rune, and a Strength Rune," Jace paused. "I'm not sure what all goes through your mind..." _It was odd to see Jace so stumped on a Rune. _"I think we should put it on our skin and see what it does."

"What if it is dangerous?" I asked, looking up into his golden determined eyes.

Jace sighed, "Sometimes you can be so like Alec... Clary, we are never going to know what it does if we don't try."

"Jace, your confidence in me is sometimes scary." I paused, "Please, just give me... two days to figure it out and then I'll let you try it."

He considered that, "Okay. Promise?"

"Promise." I nodded leaning forward to kiss him.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm not fully proud of this chapter, but I hope you all like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Mortal Instrument series. Characters are not mine.

A/N: This chapter talks about sex between Jace and Clary. They don't have sex, they just talk about it. Just wanted to warn my younger readers on that.

**Anger**

Jace:

Surprisingly, the morning of my day had gone well; I had woken up to my gorgeous redhead, morning work out with Alec went great, and, now that I was showered and clean, I was on my way to eat a great meal for lunch.

Once I made my French toast, I walked into the dinning room to see my brother Alec Lightwood and Ryan Jones. My day just became so much worse. Ryan Jones, the twin of Jennifer Jones who was Clary's friend, he was the loser football player who was always saying stupid things. Especially to Clary.

My anger started to rise and as usual I found my patience in a sarcastic comment.

"Alec, are you cheating on Magnus?" I asked, they both looked up at me, "If anyone I thought you would come to me first, I have to admit this hurts my ego."

"What? I... no!" Alec stuttered going red in the face. I smirked, sitting down a few seats down from Alec.

"So if a feverishly gay love affair is not going on here, what is?" I questioned around a mouthful of deliciously made toast.

Alec was still red, "We were just eating breakfast. Ryan wanted me to help him with a bow and arrow."

"Ah," I sighed looking over at Ryan, "So there is some Cupid's arrow shit going on here?"

"Jace! No... stop that!" Alec sputtered. I smirked through my chewing mouth but said nothing.

Ryan chuckled, "Wow, Jace, making fun of a physical relationship because yours is non-existent?"

How did that bastard know that? It was true, Clary and I hadn't had sex for over two weeks. Clary was still upset at me about the whole ignoring her so I could protect her from Jonathan situation, and I respected her for that but _two weeks?_

"Sure Ryan, like you get action every day." I chuckled at my own joke.

"I get some... ugh..." I smirked as he started to stutter like Alec did, "We are not talking about me! We are talking about you and hot little Clary."

I dropped my fork at that, raising my knife at him I said,"What have I told you about making Clary uncomfortable?"

"Clary isn't here."

"I can make an exception." I replied, "Now would you liked to get punched in the face?"

Ryan rolled his brown eyes, "I wouldn't do Clary anyway. I found out that she is Valentine's daughter and, you know, Valentine killed my parents so that is just a _major _turn off."

"Clary has and never did have anything to do with Valentine."

"I know, I know, no need to go all protect Clary on me."

"I will go all," I rose my hands to make air quotes, "'protect Clary' any time I want to."

Ryan ignored that, "So you two both have angel blood right?"

"All Nephilim have angel blood," Alec said, "Jace and Clary just have a little more. If you'll look they both have a star birthmark, Jace do you want to show Ryan yours?"

I glared at him.

"Okay fine," Alec nodded, "Jace's birthmark is on his collarbone and Clary's is on her shoulder."

"Oh, I will defiantly be looking for that." Ryan's eyebrow twitched up before going back down.

"But you just said you weren't, uh," Alec cleared his throat, "turned on by her anymore."He finished quietly.

"That doesn't mean I'm not still attracted." Ryan was staring at me.

"That's it." I banged my fist on the table and stood up, I rose my clenched fist and was about to beat the daylights out of Ryan before Alec caught my hand. "Let go."

"Jace, you can't just go beating up people when you feel angry." Alec said.

I rose my eyebrows, "Are you saying he doesn't deserve a beating?"

Alec considered that, "Don't you sometimes?"

I growled angrily, sitting back down in my chair.

"That seems kind of suspicious doesn't it?" Ryan asked lowly.

"What does?" Alec asked, watching me closely.

"Jace," Ryan said looking at me, "I mean, that Jace and Clary are in love and they both have more angel blood than normal."

I stood back up, slamming my palms down on the table, "What are you saying, jackass?"

"I am saying," Ryan looked afraid slightly, "Have you ever thought that you are only in love with Clary because you both have more angel's blood?" Alec nodded.

There was a loud tear and pain in my hands as I noticed they started bleeding because I had gripped the table so hard that it tore, the wood imprinted with my fingers.

I faintly heard Alec yelling at me, but I didn't hear him. All I saw was red. All I thought about was smacking that smile off Ryan's idiot head. All I could hear was Clary's voice saying, 'Defend me! Defend me, Jace! Defend us!'

"I will." I whispered to the Clary in my head before I jumped across the table grabbed the collar of Ryan's shirt. I brought down my fist and punched him in the nose, happy when I saw the blood running out of it and heard his painful growl.

Alec was suddenly pulling me back. I shouted some curses at him as he let me go in another room. He then ran back to Ryan's side and pulled out his stele before healing that son of a bitch.

These were the times when I got so mad that I wanted to go into the training room and punch a punching bag until I blacked out from exhaustion. But this time was different, because of Clary. I could talk to her about anything. She would understand and help me, but would I be calm enough to explain it all to her? I pushed that thought away, I needed Clary, I walked blindly to her door and wrenched it open. No one.

Training room it is then. I bolted in that direction.

I grabbed my red boxing gloves and pulled them on, tying them into place before I beat and kept beating the hanging grey punching bag. _Have you ever thought that you are only in love with Clary because you both have angel's blood?_ Ryan had asked, then Alec... he had agreed with that good for nothing piece of crap. I kept punching the bag, I felt the sweat start to drip off my head, my head started to get dizzy, but I kept fighting.

"Jace..." A soft, gentle voice said from behind me followed by a pale freckled hand grabbing my forearm in an effort to stop me. I turned to the owner of the voice intending to punch whoever it was, until I saw that it was my Clary. My sweet beautiful Clary who looked sadly up at me.

"Clary, I could have hit you." I panted out, my chest rising and falling quickly from my erratically beating heart. Clary didn't answer, she just moved her hand from my forearm to my gloved covered hand and started to pull me with her. Before long, we were in my room and seated on the end of my bed. I watched Clary as she gently picked up my hand, placed it in her lap, and started to untie my boxing gloves and then place the gloves onto the bed beside her.

After that, she moved my hair away from my sweaty forehead and smiled softly. I knew she wanted an explanation. She didn't ask, but I knew she did. Clary only wanted to help me and make me feel better. She always thought of others, my sweet Clary. She deserved an explanation. "Ryan," I panted, "He mocked our relationship. Said that we were only in love because we both have more angel blood than normal Nephilim. Alec agreed and it just reminded me of back at Wayland Manor after we saw the Angel, and she showed us the past; I remembered back when I thought I was part-demon; how much I hated myself and about how much I wanted you ... I just got so angry, Clary. I just needed-"

She cut me off, "It's okay, Jace. Take a deep breath and relax. Calm down. Forget what they did." Clary whispered, gently bringing my head down and placing it on her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, and she around me, and I sighed; trying to focus on Clary's breath against my ear. She started to move her hands up and down through my hair; the way a mother would comfort a young son.

When my breathing started to get normal, I pulled away only to have her concerned green eyes hit me.

"Are you okay now?" She asked her palm against my cheek, "What do you want?"

The words started to pour out, "I want you in my bed - and not even in that way. I've never let any girl in my room in that way but I want you in my room, my sanctuary; where I never let anyone in. I want to lie down and have you curl up next to me, feel your soft breath as I wrap my arms around you. I want to watch you as no one has, vulnerable and peaceful while you sleep. I want you to see me as I am in my room. I want to see and then be seen." I said, hoping I didn't frighten her or run her off but she was nodding.

Clary bent down to untie her shoes and take them off before crawled up higher on the bed until she reached the pillow. She then grabbed my white sheets and covered herself up to her waist and after that she lay down, looking down at me where I sat unmoving, just watching her. I smiled before I could control it when she reached her hand out to me, I took my shoes off before climbing into bed next to her.

Immediately Clary's legs bent at the knees and she scooted herself closer to me until her chest was lined against my side, her head over my heart. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she picked her hand up and placed it on my abdomen, gently moving around at times. My heart started to beat faster again_, Angel, what this girl did to me..._

We had slept together before, but I had never seen her like this. After all, when we got into bed those other times it was either when we were feverishly kissing, she was freezing, or I was trying to convince her that I was still here for her. We had never gotten into bed like this, maybe once was an exception; that night in Idris, but even then I had shut my eyes before I could fully appreciate her. And now I was appreciating every detail.

"Just relax," Clary whispered, "It's going to be okay. Just relax."

I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and I heard Clary sigh. She rose her head off my chest, holding herself up on her free arm's elbow, and looked down at me.

"Good." She said, smiling down at me. The bed sagged for a minute before I felt a wet tongue start to lick my barefoot. I took my eyes away from Clary's face to see what it was.

Max. Clary's Metamorphosi; a special animal who could turn into any animal in the world, living or dead, as longs as they see it. Rare animal, only five known existent. It was named in honor of my young murdered brother.

Heat started to radiate through my body as Clary's soft lips gently touched my cheek. I took my eyes away from Max to look at her.

"That's right," Clary said, "Get your mind on something else." Her hand moved over my heart, possibly to monitor its beating rate. How could I possibly think of anything but Clary when she, the beautiful redhead, who held my heart, was laying in my bed?

"Clary, why haven't we had se-made love in over two weeks?" The question left my mouth before I could even think to stop it. Clary's eyes widened and she blushed, a beautiful pink covering her cheeks. I fought the urge to touch them.

"I didn't think you had noticed." She muttered, looking at my ear instead of my eyes.

Of course I noticed!

"I did."

Clary sighed, "I'm sorry Jace. I just... I don't know... I just haven't been ready."

"Clary, you know I wouldn't force you into anything, right?" I asked, she nodded. "And you know I love you right?" Again she nodded.

"Yes, I know those things, Jace." She whispered.

"The what's the problem?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Obviously I am attractive, so that isn't it."

She smiled softly and looked back at my eyes, "At first I was still mad at you about the Jonathan thing, but now I don't know I just... didn't think you wanted to."

That I didn't want to? Is she kidding?

"How can I not want to? Look at yourself, Clary. You are beautiful and sexy-"

Clary laughed, "Jace, I am not sexy."

"Oh yes you are, Clary." I said making sure she kept eye-contact with me. "Clary, I want you. You know that I only want you forever and always. But still, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

She rose her hand from my heart, to cup my neck, "Jace, I want you too. How could I not really?"

"Is it because I am so irresistible?" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I'm sorry if it has been... frustrating you. I just think it should be at sometime special, you know?"

I smiled in spite of what she just said. "Sure, Clary. Whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

No, I want you now.

"Yes, I'm sure." Clary smiled and leant down to kiss me, I wrapped my arms more securely around her, refusing to let her go.

These were the kisses I loved. I loved when we kissed in private so I wouldn't have to stop because someone was watching. I could push my tongue in her mouth, I could run my hands down her back and keep them at her back, and rolling her over so I was on top. And that's what I did.

Clary:

"Mmm..." I moaned as Jace's hands traveled down my spine and started to massage my hips while his lips peppered kisses all over my face. He chuckled quietly at my moan and again took my mouth in his.

I immediately regretted my decision about waiting on sex. It was hard enough not to look him in the eye and tell him no, but when he kissed me all I wanted to do was kiss him all night.

"CLARY!" Isabelle's voice calm screeching through Jace's door. I retracted my hands from being tangled in his hair and started to pull away.

"No." Jace said, moving his hands to the back of my head and pushing me back to him. "Ignore her."

"CLARY! I need you!" Isabelle's voice sounded sad and angry, she started to pound on his door.

"Jace," I half moaned, "I have talk to her."

"Talk to her later." Jace replied, kissing along my neck.

"You're going to leave a mark, Jace."

Jace rose an eyebrow and backed away from my neck, "You love it."

I do

, "Jace, I need to talk to your sister."

"CLARY! I know you are in there!" Isabelle yelled.

"She is going to break your door."

Jace groaned something that sounded like cockblock and rolled off of me with on last kiss on my lips. I started to get up out of the bed, but Jace grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked.

Jace smirked grabbing the collar of my jacket and flipping it up, "I left a mark." He said, tapping spot on my neck where apparently a love bite now lay. I hit his bare chest, I guess I had taken it off, and blushed. I walked to the shaking door, from Isabelle's pounding, and opened it.

"I need to talk to you." Isabelle said, barging into the room. "Are you naked?" She asked Jace.

"No, I figured seeing me naked would be to much sexiness for your mind." Jace replied, I rolled my eyes and shut his door as I made my way to the bed and near Isabelle.

"What's wrong Isabelle?" I asked. Jace sat up, his legs going on either side of mine, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and placed his head on my shoulder; kissing the skin there.

"I think Issac just broke up with me." Isabelle whispered. Jace's head lifted off my shoulder.

"What?" He asked dangerously. Max started to growl.

"I said, I think Issac just broke up with me." She repeated.

"I know what you said." Jace shook his head, "I meant what, why would he do that?"

"Isabelle and I went to the golf course yesterday and saw him with another girl," I informed him, "But why would he break up with you?" I gasped, getting it right when I said it, "Did he leave you for her?"

"I don't know what he left me for, but he said that he didn't want anything to do with me." Isabelle started to get a glint in her eye that I knew to well from Jace, "I need you two's help because Alec is at Magnus's and won't answer his phone, and Ryan hates Jace now."

"You mean you need us to shackle the bastard up?" Jace started to grin.

"Something like that." Isabelle grinned as well.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked the siblings.

"Not at all, but that's nothing a tracking Rune can't figure out."

Jace laughed as Isabelle said this, he then grabbed his black t-shirt and ran into his closet, before running into the bathroom with his shadowhunter gear.

"Clary," Isabelle said, "You may as well put your jacket collar down, I know you have a hickey." I blushed bright red, but kept my collar up as Jace emerged from the bathroom in his full shadowhunter gear weapons belt full of seraph blades.

"Go get dressed, women. We have a man to catch." Jace said, securing his metal cuffs around his forearms and pulling out a stele. Isabelle smiled and ran from the room, I was about to fallow her when Jace caught my arm and kissed me searingly. "Remember to put makeup on your neck." He whispered after he pulled away and let go of my arm.

I nodded dreamily for a second before I dashed to my room. Quickly, I changed into my shadowhunter gear; it was normal boring all midnight black gear that all shadowhunters wore. I couldn't help but think that I looked exactly like Isabelle, from the neck down at least; what with my tight almost leather jeans, black boots that went all the way to my knees, my black belt (my pants hiding the many daggers in it), my top half, taking into consideration my hickey, had a thin warm black turtleneck which reached about halfway up my neck, black leather gloves with studded silver gems (small bombs), and my black leather jacket with multiple zippers all over to hold more weapons and poisons.

After my outfit was all on, I started on my correct Runes. Putting them in all their correct places and I instantly felt strong and ready.

I looked in myself in the mirror of my bathroom. Sure enough, a purple and blue hickey lay in the middle of my neck where Jace's lips were. I sighed and started to put concealer all over it. Luckily, the turtle neck of my shirt hid a fourth of it, but still when I finished covering it I was all out of my concealer. _Another trip to the mall, I guess. _

"Ready Max?" I asked the Jaguar on my bed. Max got up and started to wag his tail in excitement. "Alright, let's go."

I walked out of my room and to the front of the Institute, to the elevator. Jace was leaning up against the wall, tapping his foot impatiently and looking like the bad boy of all bad boys. When he saw me, he smiled and walked until he was in front of me.

Jace took my shoulders and turned me lightly, moving my hair out of the way and nodded, "Good covering up, Clary. You look pure again."

"Thanks," I replied drily, "Next time you do that don't kiss in a place that is always in the open, because I had to use all the concealer I had on this."

He rose an eyebrow, "Would you like me to kiss lower?"

I rolled my eyes, "Where is Isabelle?"

"She is getting her whip." Jace replied, his voice low. "Which should give me enough time for this..." He leant down and captured my lips with his. _By the Angel, I will never get tired of Jace's lips against mine. _

Our kiss started out gently, before I opened my mouth and he deepened it and soon my hands were wound in his hair and he was pressing me closer to him.

Someone groaned, "I leave for a minute to get my weapons and here you two are, tonguing each other down in the hallway." Isabelle.

I jumped away from Jace and started to apologize.

"Yeah, yeah," Isabelle shook her head, "Come on let's go teach my cheating ex-boyfriend a lesson." Her hand ran over her whip, curled around her arm, affectionately.

Max, as a ferret now, ran up my body and onto my shoulder.

Jace chuckled, "Max looks ready to go."

I smiled at the ferret, "He hasn't hardly been out of the house in days."

"I think we should split up," Isabelle said before Jace could respond, "It would catch him faster."

I saw Jace's quick glance in my way before he nodded. I nodded as well and we all took the elevator down, Jace wrapped his arms around my waist from his spot behind me.

"Be careful." He whispered.

"Don't worry about me, I have Max." I replied trying to reassure him. Isabelle was doing everything she could to ignore us. "But, yes I promise I will be careful. Will you?"

"I will." Jace whispered, kissing my jaw.

"I love you." I said as quietly as I could. Jace hugged me closer for a second before letting me go.

"I love you too." He said as the elevator doors opened and we made our way out of the Institute. Jace pointed Isabelle in a direction and she took off with a goodbye. He turned to me, "You should go that way," Jace pointed behind me, "I'll go this way." He pointed to a place parallel to us. "Did you bring your phone?" I nodded, "Call me if you find him or if you have any troubles or if you-"

"Jace," I whispered putting a finger over his lips to stop him, "I'll be fine."

"Promise me you'll call me if you need me." Jace said around my finger, I took it away.

"I promise. I love you." I said getting up on the tips of my toes to kiss his jaw.

"We already did this part." Jace grinned.

I smiled, "I felt like I needed to repeat myself."

"I love you too." Jace chuckled lightly, kissing my forehead, before he touched Max's head, and bolted in the direction he was suppose to go in. I smiled after him and headed in my direction.

The Hidden Rune burned on my wrist as I walked past the mundane's, looking everywhere for Issac. After half an hour of searching, the sun was seat all the way past the horizon, and still no call from anyone.

Max curled deeper into my shoulder as the temperature started to drop. I rose a hand and pet him, "It's okay, Max. We'll find him soon."

Another thirty minutes and my feet started to hurt from the heel I was in, I had to re-draw my Hidden Rune as it was about to burn away before I kept walking. I looked in alleyways, behind buses, in coffee shops, still no Issac and still no call.

About to give up and call Jace, I seated myself next to a woman talking loudly on her cell phone and massaged my ankles. I looked around from my seat at the bench and took in my surroundings. There were tall buildings, dark alleyways, lit restaurants and a large long bridge. Brooklyn. I had walked all the way to Brooklyn.

Suddenly, a flash of blonde caught my eye and first, thinking it was Jace, I smiled but the I realized the blonde was not golden. I sighed, before looking deeper at the person. The tall man, in the middle of an alleyway, was wearing brown boots, blue jeans, The man had golden tan skin and when he looked at me, blue eyes. I stood up quickly.

"Issac!" I screamed. He looked at me before quickly turning away and running deeper into the alley. "Issac!" I yelled again, running across the busy street and almost getting killed by two cars.

I dashed into the alley, Issac was backed up against the dead end of the alleyway, looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"Issac! It's me, Clary." I said. Issac pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at me, I dodged it quickly, it was a knife; now in the middle of the busy street. "Issac!" I screamed in shock.

He pulled out another knife and in a deep country accent he yelled, "Stay away from me, Clary! I don't want to go back to the Institute!"

I should call Jace

, "Issac, if you don't drop that knife I will make Max maul you to the ground before you can scream help." I threatened loudly. Issac threw another knife at me, it landed five feet behind me. "Max. Get him." I turned to the ferret.

Max immediately jumped off my shoulder, glowing blue, and before he hit the ground he was a black jaguar. He bounded towards Issac and drug him to the ground, before straddling him and placing his large paws over Issac's arms. I pat Max on the head lightly.

"Good boy." I whispered before pulling out my phone and calling Jace.

"Hello? What happened? Are you okay?" Jace asked desperately.

"Yes, Jace. I'm fine. I found Issac, Max is sitting him right beside me." I said.

"Where are you?"

I shrugged looking out of the alleyway, "Somewhere in Brooklyn." I heard Jace chuckle.

"Alright, I'll track you. Stay where you are. Have you called Isabelle?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, call her and I'll find be there soon." Jace said.

"Alright." I nodded to no one.

"I love you." Jace whispered.

"I love you too." I said, snapping the phone shut. Issac started to yell at me, but I didn't listen to him and called Isabelle, she said she would find me, and when they did Jace and Max dragged Issac back to the Institute. He was screaming the entire way.

A/N: Thanks for reading!

**Also FanFiction is now going to start deleting; rated M stories, stories inspired by a song, violent stories, etc. so if you don't want those stories to go, please go to Google and search STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF . net and sign the petition, if you go to change . org that is the right place. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series or characters.

**Tired**

I_ was in an elegant gold strapless dress. My mother, Maryse, and Isabelle werer crying as Luke locked arms with me and we started to walk down the isle. I was smiling broadly as I made my way down the Accords Hall, up to the front where Jace was standing._

_Jace looked like an angel in his all white tux. His golden hair and eyes were both shinning up like the sun in the sunset. His white teeth were glorious and he was smiling beautifully._

_Luke kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Jace's warm perfect smooth hand._

_"Do you Jace Lightwood take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked._

_"I do." Jace smiled at me._

_"And do you Clarissa Fray take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I-"_

"Clary. Wake up." A warm hand was on my waist and lightly shaking it. "Wake up, baby. Clary." He said louder.

I groaned, "Go away."

"Clary, it's me, Jace. You have to get up, come on." Jace shook me again.

I opened my eyes, seeing Jace's fast leant over the bed and smiling. I looked at the clock and gasped.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"There is no way you just woke me up at six-thirty in the morning."

"Clocks don't lie, love." Jace replied, adjusting his body to sit beside me.

"No they don't." I said, rolling over my back to him. "Good night."

"Actually, it's good morning." Jace rolled me back over, straddling me so I wouldn't move.

"What do you want Jace?" I groaned.

"That was an attractive sound you just made, can you make it again?"

I glared at him, "What do you want Jace?"

"Please make it again." He bent down until his head was an inch from me, he braced himself on his elbows.

"Jace if you don't tell me why you woke me up at six in the morning I am going to knee you in the crotch." I threatened.

"That is the most you have done with my crotch in sixteen days." I started to raise my knee, "Alright, I'll tell you. Alec called me thirty minutes ago, I was in the middle of my morning work out, and said that he needed me to meet him at Taki's by seven."

"See you later then." I replied. Jace grinned.

"Well, I wanted to bring you with me."

"What makes you think I am going to go?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Because I am going to ask you nicely." Jace replied matter-of-factly. "Clary, my sweet beautiful gorgeous, Clary will you please come with me to meet Alec?" He asked, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"This would of worked a lot better if you hadn't of woken me up at six."

"That isn't a no."

"It isn't a yes either." I challenged.

Jace rose an eyebrow, "Have I ever told you that your stubbornness is very attractive?"

I glared at him.

"Clary please, if you go with me today you don't have to get me anything for my birthday." Jace pleaded.

"Yes, I do." I rolled my eyes, seeing no out I nodded, "Fine I'll go. But you have to know that today I am going to be very cranky."

"Thank you. I'll remember that, love. Now go get dressed." Jace kissed me once more before rolling off of me. I sat up and looked at the clock, six-forty-five. _Ugh... _

Standing up and walked over to my closet, I found the simplest outfit I could; jeans, converse, a pink and white striped sweater, and a long sleeved warm black jacket. I changed quickly in the bathroom, Jace was still on my bed patiently waiting on the end of it. He stood up when I came out and smiled gorgeously. I had to fight a smile of my own.

"Are you ready?" Jace asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. I nodded and we made our way out of the Institute. I was about to get in my car when Jace pulled me away.

"What?"

"We are going to walk." He said, leading me out of the garage and onto the streets of New York.

"You are just doing everything you can to upset me this morning, aren't you?" I pushed his warm arm off of me, suddenly angry with him.

"I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you, Clary." Jace said quietly. I felt guilty immediately but didn't let it show as we walked to Taki's the rest of the way in silence.

By the time we stepped inside, I was like an icicle; my teeth chattering loudly, the harsh wind taking a tole on my hair as I tried to pat it down. But of course, while I looked awful Jace looked as beautiful as ever. I followed him to a booth that Alec sat alone in.

Jace sat down by Alec and I sat opposite them.

"Hello you two, thanks for coming." Alec greeted us. "Why aren't you sitting next to each other?"

"Because Jace knows he will get pinched if he does something wrong." I answered easily. _Alec didn't look to be in trouble, so why did he wake me up? _

Jace grinned, "You can't pinch me when I'm over here."

"I can still kick you." I replied, shrugging. Jace chuckled before turning to his brother.

"So, why did you have us meet you here?"

"I wanted to... talk." Alec muttered awkwardly.

"_Talk?" _I asked incredulously.

"Talk?" Jace repeated, "You made me wake up Clary at six in the morning, so we could talk? Do you realize what I am going to go through today if she gets mad?"

"Well, it is important." Alec said quietly, "Look, I know you two are tired and I know that you both stayed up until after two-thirty dealing with Issac, but I really need your help."

"This better be very important." I said quietly.

"I have a friend coming into town today," Alec started, "His name is Charles Wu, he is from Japan. And," Alec took a deep breath, "Clary, I need you to drive me up to the airport to get him."

"You can't be serious."

"Unfortunately, I am." Alec replied. I groaned, laying my head down on the table, face down eyes closed, my arms as my pillow. I heard Alec and Jace start to talk in hushed whispers.

"See what you did? Clary is in no shape to drive today, Alec." Jace said.

"I'm sorry, Jace. I tried to ask nicely." Alec apologized. I yawned silently.

"When is Charles's flight landing?" Jace asked quickly.

"At nine." Alec answered.

"In the morning?" Alec must have nodded because Jace sighed, "By the Angel, Alec, you are not making this any easier for me."

"Move over." Came a demanding feminine voice.

I didn't look up, "Do I know you?"

"Clary, I am exhausted and my feet are sore. Shove over or I will shove you off the booth."

"Ah, so it's Isabelle." I replied, still not looking as I moved over until I was up against the cold red bricks of the wall. Jace and I were now diagonal to each other, his worried eyes hitting me as I glanced at him.

Two bodies slid into the booth beside me, Isabelle and -I looked over- Simon. What is he doing here? Are they back together? Simon gave me an uneasy smile which I answered with a confused look, he shook his head. I almost smiled at our moment.

"You look like crap." Isabelle told me.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes, "I probably don't smell very good either."

"Why didn't you take a shower?" Simon asked.

I glared at Jace, "Ask him."

Jace didn't get a chance to reply with a sarcastic comment, however, because Kaelie came by. Her blue eyes shinning with some unknown happiness.

"Good morning!" She announced excitedly, "Up and early this morning shadowhunters and vampire, what would you like to order on this fine morning?" I closed my eyes and lent my head against the cold brick. I heard Jace order me a coffee and some pancakes, I would of thanked him but, he _was _the one to put me in this horrible mood.

"Wow, Kaelie seems really happy." Alec observed.

"I haven't seen her that happy since I dat-" Jace started.

"I'm still awake, Jace." I interrupted him. I heard Jace chuckle, then I felt warm fingertips on my face and my hair being moved to the side, out of my face.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad, love." Jace whispered. The warmth of his fingertips on my cheek contracted just right against the cold bricks.

Once we had finished eating, Alec brought up driving to the airport to pick up his friend situation again.

"So will you?" Alec asked me.

I sighed, "Why can't you just take a cab?"

"What is happening?" Simon asked, looking as confused as Isabelle.

"My friend, Charles Wu from Japan," Alec started Isabelle already looked annoyed, "Is flying in today and his plane lands at nine. Which is in," Alec glanced at his watch, "An hour and fifteen minutes. So I was asking Clary if she would drive me there to pick him up."

"But," Jace interjected quickly, "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to."

"I think I should..." I said. "Which airport?"

"JFK." Alec replied apologetically. I groaned quietly, that would be an hour drive. Jace grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to Clary." He whispered.

"What about this," Simon said, "Clary we can switch out; I can drive there and you drive back, if you want to."

"Simon, thank you." I said gratefully. "You are such a great friend."

He shrugged, "I know and you're welcome."

Isabelle smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but then seemed to think better of it. Jace's eyes flashed with an emotion before he could hide hit behind a bored mask.

We made our way out to Simon's car, since Jace and I walked here, and all climbed in. Alec in the front, Isabelle in the very back and already lying down, and Jace in the middle row. Simon and I hesitated.

"Do you want me to drive first?" I asked him. _Please say no. Please say no. _

"No, I think you should rest awhile before you drive." Simon replied, sitting down in the drivers side.

"Thank you, Simon." I hugged him quickly. Simon smiled at me and shut his door, I crawled into the back beside Jace, and shut my door. Simon started the car and I leant back against the headrest.

"Are you really that tired?" Jace asked, I felt his leg go against me. I opened my eyes and found that Jace was sitting very close to me, his leg up against mine, his hand sat on my knee.

"Yes. I am _that_ tired." I replied.

"Well here," Jace pat his shoulder when his free hand, "Take a nap."

"As comfortable as that sounds, no thanks."

Jace grinned, moving the hand that was on my knee, to around my shoulder and he gently pushed my head down onto his shoulder.

"I think you should." Jace whispered, kissing my forehead lightly. I smiled at his kind gesture. I closed my eyes and let the nearness of Jace surround me as we sped down the highway.

We arrived at the airport a lot sooner that I first thought, and I reluctantly traded my seat with Simon as the boys got out of the car with Alec to go find his friend. I adjusted the seat to my short height and waited with Isabelle.

"So," I started, "You and Simon came together."

"Yeah, and?" Isabelle asked, her voice sounded tired.

"Are you, uh, you know," I stuttered, "Back together?"

She was quiet for a long moment, "I don't know really. He called me in the middle of the night, while we were dealing with Issac, and I didn't answer. But that has to be a sign doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"That right when I was breaking up with Issac my ex-boyfriend Simon calls me."

Probably not.

"I guess so."

"It has to be," Isabelle whispered, "I think Simon wants to get back together."

I felt very uncomfortable suddenly, thinking of how Simon and Stephanie acted together. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Jace stepping out of the crowd with a suitcase under his arm, Simon behind him with a large brown bag, and Alec behind him. Alec was walking with, who I guessed to be, Charles Wu.

Charles was as tall as Simon with black hair and brown almond shaped eyes. His arms were marked up with permanent Runes and when he smiled at Alec, his white teeth glowed.

I jumped as someone tapped on the window. It was Jace, I rolled the window down.

"Hey, honey." Jace said pleasantly, "Are you okay to drive?"

"Hi, yeah I think so. That coffee helped a lot, thanks." I replied nodding. "Why are you not getting in the car?"

Jace grinned, "This is kind of romantic isn't it?" He leant forward until his lips were at my ear, whispering, "I just want make sure Wu knows that you are mine. By the way, do you know American History?"

I nodded, "Some."

"How much is some?" He asked, his warm breath on my ear made me shiver in delight.

"Why do you need to know?" I challenged.

"That Wu guy came out of the airport and said that he didn't trust American's after the Bombing of Tokyo. And I could figure out what it was, but I couldn't even come up with a sarcastic reply. That's why I want to know."

"I know about the Bombing of Tokyo." I replied, thinking back to my History classes in high school.

"Then you know how to reply?" Jace asked hopefully.

"Yes, Jace. I know a reply." I rolled my eyes, why did he want to hurt Charles so badly?

"Great," Jace smiled and moved away from my ear, Alec and Charles were approaching the car now, "I love you. Are you sure you are okay to drive? I'm sure bloodsucker would-"

"No, I'm okay. I promise." Jace's eyebrows pulled together.

"And?" He asked.

"And what?" I questioned, Jace started to smirk.

"Do you love me?"

"Jace, you woke me up at six-thirty." He rose his eyebrows, "I can't just reward you for doing that."

"Reward?" Jace asked, "Saying that you love me too is a reward?"

I sucked in a breath, "That's the other reason, you ruin everything with your words."

"I'm so sorry honey," His voice reeked with sarcasm, "Maybe I should reward you by giving you a hug."

"I didn't mean it like that." I replied, growing angry.

"Then how did you mean it?" He challenged. I glared at him.

"You know, I was going to let us have sex tonight only to get my mind off of this but now that is just gone!" I wasn't exactly yelling, but my voice was growing louder.

Jace looked shocked for a moment, "Oh, now we are being honest? I lied earlier, your stubbornness is awful for me to deal with. It is not sexy or attractive in the slightest!"

"You are so on the couch tonight!" Now, I was yelling.

"I have my own room, Clary!"

"There just might be a locking Rune on it when you go to bed!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"You're an evil, evil little girl."

I smiled, "I learn from the best." By the end of our fight we were whispering threats to each other.

"Wow," Said a heavily accented voice, "If this is what America is like, I am going home." I turned, it was Charles Wu looking very frightened and Alec looked very mad at Jace and I.

"I'm sorry about that," I said getting out of the car and pushing Jace out of the way, "I'm Clary." I rose a hand to let Charles shake but he just looked at it as if it were about to bite him.

"Are you really? Clary. That doesn't even sound like a name." Charles said. My eyebrows rose, he picked the wrong day to mess with me.

"You're last name sounds like a bad soup." I replied before walking back to Simon's car and sliding in the driver's side, Jace was in the passenger seat. My window was still down.

"Are you sure you can drive, short-stuff?" Charles asked.

"There's only one way to find out." I replied, annoyed.

"I suppose there is." Charles got into the car. "I'm sorry but I really don't trust Americans, after all we Japanese are still mad at you about the Bombing of Tokyo. No offense."

"I'm not offended by that," I started to pull out of the airport, "because we are still mad at you about Pearl Harbor." I turned onto the highway and started to drive home.

"What's a Pearl Harbor?" Isabelle asked.

"It's a place, Isabelle." I replied she still looked confused, "In Hawaii." Isabelle nodded, apparently she knew where Hawaii was.

"Clary," Isabelle called after five minutes of silence, "This jerk keeps on saying that we underestimated them."

"We did." I replied.

"We did?" Jace asked incredulously.

I nodded, "Small little Asian people what can they do, you know?"

"How did we underestimate them?" Isabelle asked.

I thought for a second, "I would need to look back in the book. But I think it was we, the Americans, didn't think that the Japanese could make a torpedo that could go underwater but still bomb on contact. And they did, and they annihilated us."

"That we did." Charles said proudly.

"Well we were un-prepared." I snapped back. "Plus we got back at you by bombing Tokyo."

That wiped the grin off Charles's face, "That was in the middle of world war 1. I bet pretty boy blondie up there didn't know that."

"No, I didn't actually. You're right." Jace replied, "Because I focus on the history of shadowhunter's and there battles."

"Then you haven't heard of the Battle of Verdun, Hundred Days Offensive, or the Spring Offensive?" Charles asked. I didn't even remember two of those, but Charles didn't need to know that, I thought as I turned into a street that would led us to the Institute.

"Clary." Jace said my name in a tone that clearly said, 'help me.'

"Excuse me, six in the morning, I don't like being woken up early or getting yelled at." I replied to him. Jace was about to reply when Simon stepped in.

"You woke Clary up?! And then yelled at her?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"Thank you!" I said to Simon, "That is like the first rule as to not get me upset!"

Jace turn to face me, "Now we have rules and rewards?"

"Only if you're naughty." I replied.

"Ew!" Charles interrupted, "I did not need to hear that!"

"We didn't even say anything." I muttered, already sick of this Charles Wu.

"Yeah, that was nothing compared to what those two do in public or on our missions." Isabelle said, shivering slightly. Simon smiled at her.

"Isabelle is right," Alec spoke up, "They get _disgusting_."

Jace touched my hand, "Don't worry, Clary, they are just jealous because they can't get there love life figured out."

"Hey! Mine is pretty much figured out!" Alec said.

"So tell me then, Alec, where is Magnus?" Jace asked.

"And I," Isabelle said, "don't have time because we are always training and killing demons."

"Freedom in America? This is freedom; having to be train for all your life only to kill things?" Charles asked.

"We are talking about our love lives!" Isabelle yelled at him.

"It is freedom. Look it up, Asian, its written in the national anthem." I ignored Isabelle.

"Where?" Charles asked.

"'For the land of the the free and the home of the brave'." I replied.

"That is _so_ cheesy."

"Well what does your national anthem say? For the land of the rice and the home of the pandas?"

"Hey! Pandas live in China!" Luckily, at that time we pulled into the Institute and I forgot this is Simon's car.

"Simon, I'm sorry." I replied, getting out of the car and handing Simon the keys.

He smiled, "That's okay, Clary. You had to take all these people home. I can drive back to my house, I'm a big boy."

I smiled, "Thanks for letting us use your car."

"No problem," Simon hugged me, "Go get some rest, you look like crap."

"So I've heard." I replied hugging him back, before I let go of him, saw Isabelle waiting, I turned around and entered the Institute before Jace, who had two bags.

"So, if I apologize will you forgive me and then we can forget about all these rules and rewards?" He set them down inside, wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and started to led me away from Alec and Charles, back to my room.

"Maybe." I replied, opening my door and waiting for him to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I didn't mean to yell at you and I know you are tired today so I should've yelled at you," Jace apologize, "And I lied about lying, your stubbornness is _really_ sexy."

I smiled at the ground, "Alright I forgive you. I'm sorry too, I guess I could've been a little more patient."

"I forgive you, love." Jace said, I looked up at him, "So am I allowed it?"

I laughed and moved aside to let him into my bedroom, I shut the door and turned to him, to find him already laying down on the bed with his arms open. I crawled down in bed and lay down in his arms.

"So," Jace muttered after a minute, "were you lying about distracting yourself from being mad by using me?"

"Maybe," I smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll take maybe any day." Jace replied and flipped us over so that he was on top and kissing me hungrily.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, I love them, but I do not own them.

**Confessions of Love**

Clary:

I sat on my bed in my room, rubbing my arms with the new Coconut Mint lotion I bought when Isabelle, Jennifer, and I went to the mall yesterday. Charles had officially moved in much to everyone, but Alec's, disdain. Jace kept acting like I was his property, not his true love, whenever we were around Charles. But, I decided not to get angry about it because Jace's birthday was in four days; November fourteenth.

Yes, my fiancée's birthday was in less than a week and I didn't have a thought as to what get him. I knew I had to, I asked Isabelle and Alec but they both said weapons. But I agreed with myself years ago that I was not going to get any of my boyfriends weapons for birthday presents, long story.

I smelt my arm and didn't think of Coconut Limes, instead my arm smelt like a book... a Librarian. That is definitely not what I was supposed to smell like.

Glancing up, I saw Jace leaning against the doorway of my room. As always, he took my breath away, I didn't think I would ever get used to how gorgeous he was. I held up my arm, bent at the elbow.

"Jace," I said, "Would you tell me if I smelled like a bookstore?" He grinned, walking up to my bed and sitting down, his knees underneath him.

"A bookstore?" He asked, not sniffing my arm.

"Yes, this," I held up the orange lotion bottle, "is supposed to smell like Coconut Lime and instead all I smell is books."

Jace chuckled, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him as his nose landed on my neck. "Mmmm," He hummed against my neck, "That is the best smelling book that I've ever smelt."

"How many books have you smelled?" I asked, pulling my neck away from him.

He considered that question, "I can't say that I have smelt many, but you still smell the best."

I laughed then looked at him again, "Jace, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Ever since we started having sex again, I don't really want anything."

That hurt me, not because it wasn't a birthday present but, because it sounded like he only loves me for a sexual appeal. Not me. I knew it wasn't true, I knew Jace loved me and my body, but sometimes it just seemed like he loved my body more than me.

"Jace." I said, looking down. He seemed to read my mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked, quickly gathering me in his arms and pulling me to his chest, so that I was cradled like a baby. "Did that offend you? Because's it's true."

"I know it is and that is what's wrong." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. Jace pulled back to look at me, his eyes showed that he was confused and sad.

"What? Why?"

I looked down, "It's just sometimes I think you only want me for the physical appeal and not for me. Like when you make those comments, I don't know forget it... it's stupid."

Jace hooked a finger under my chin, "It's not stupid, Clary. Anything that you feel is not stupid. I'm sorry that I offended you but Clary," He leant down until his forehead was on mine, "I love you. You. I love your green eyes that can undo me, your red hair that is fiery from hotness, your soft skin, your beautiful face," Jace trailed a hand down my forehead to my temple to my cheek and rested at my neck, "But deeper than that I love your heart and how it beats for others, I love how you can get so lost in your mind, I love how you laugh when I do, and how you can see through the masks I put up. Clary, I love you. I love _you _for you. Your body is just a bonus."

I stared into his golden eyes for a long time after he finished his speech, then I slowly moved upward until my lips were against his. Jace replied immediately, kissing me softly that showed me through that kiss just how much he loved me. He gently lay me down so that he was on top of me, but made no move to remove my clothing or touch me.

"I love you too." I whispered breaking the kiss.

"I know you do." Jace whispered, bending down to brush his lips over mine.

"Now," I smiled, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Clary, you don't have to give me anything. You being with me only gives me everything I could ever want or need." He said quietly.

I rose my eyebrows, "Jace."

"Fine, just get me some weapons or something."

I sighed and shook my head, "If that's what you want I'll get it but what about something wearable or memorable."

"I can wear a dagger, love." He pointed out.

"Yes, but you'll lose it or break it in a week."

He chuckled kissing me again, "That is probably true."

"Then what do you want?" I asked, "I could fill your bathtub with spaghetti."

"Baby," He said bringing my hands up to cup his face, "The only way I would bathe in spaghetti again is if you were in there with me."

I regretted mentioning it, "What about a piece of jewelery? Like a male bracelet or some kind of necklace."

He didn't seem to like those ideas, "Clary, all I need is you."

"But I need to give you something." I challenged, "You gave me a birthday picnic when no one else gave me anything."

"So you want to repay me?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow. "You repay me everyday by-"

"I know, I know," I said, "You love me more than there are stars in the sky but tell me what to get you for your birthday."

"Do you really want to know?" Jace asked, turning his head slightly so my hands ran along his cheek.

I glared at him, "Yes, Jace. I really want to know."

He looked at me for a second then shook his head, "I think you'll hit me when you find out."

I sighed irritably, pushed him off of me, and sat up, "I'll just get you a new jacket then."

"That is always safe." He replied, sitting up beside me and kissing where my shoulder met my neck. I turned to face him.

"Maybe I'll take you out to dinner too." I said, kissing his jaw.

"Safer." Jace said, pressing his lips to my temple.

"And maybe after we can return home and I'll give you your gift," I whispered in his ear making random strands of golden hairs move, "then you can fake your surprise and after that we will start to kiss and gradually go to bed."

"Safest." Jace whispered, grabbing onto the back of my neck and kissing me searingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When suddenly,

"JACE!" I jumped away from Jace as Alec came running into my room.

"Alec, Clary and I were in the middle of something so if you'll excuse me." Jace wrapped an arm around my waist and started to pull me towards him.

"No I will not excuse you!" Alec replied. "There are demons and rogue vampires in Central Park."

Jace still had an arm around me but he turned to Alec, "How many?"

"Five demons and two vampires." Alec answered.

Jace grinned and his eyes started to darken with excitement. "I'll be right there." He said.

Alec nodded starting to walk from the room before he added sneakily, "I'm bringing Charles too." And he was gone.

Jace kissed me once more, un-wrapped his arm from around my waist, whispering, "I'll be back in a minute." And he left behind Alec.

"But," I whispered to the empty room, "I want to come with you."

Jace returned a few minutes later in his whole shadowhunter clothing, arms licked with black Runes, and weapons hidden everywhere you could think. He opened his arms and I walked into them.

"Can I go?" I whispered into his shoulder.

"No!" Jace replied loudly before softening, "Clary, I know you want to help but Alec, Charles, and I can take care of it."

"Are you sure? There are so many and vampires are fast." I held him tighter.

"I am faster." Jace whispered. "I have to go, Clary. You know how Alec gets." He started to pull away.

"Wait," I moved my arms up to around his neck and looked into his eyes, "Be careful?"

He grinned, eyes still dark, "I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." I rose on my onto the tips of my toes and kissed him. Jace hugged me tighter for a moment before he ran out my door. "Don't do anything stupid. _Please_ don't do anything stupid."

Deciding to distract myself and feeling cold, I pulled on Jace's old black shirt and laid down on my bed. I didn't close my eyes though I just stared at my empty white ceiling above me, seeing Jace's smiling face above me. _He'll be fine. Jace will be fine. _

I shook my head, getting out of bed, and walking to the kitchen. Finding Magnus and Max both seated on chairs at the table, Magnus looked like he was trying to feed the dog a French fry. Shaking my head again, I washed off an apple and handed it to Magnus.

"He won't eat that," I said, "Max has a crazy obsession with apples."

Magnus nodded taking the apple, "There is nothing wrong with a healthy dog, darling."

"I guess that is true," I sat down in a chair, "so why are you here?"

"Alec called me to come and meet his new friend, I tried to find him and his room is empty," He looked up at me, "Do you know where Alec is?"

"He, Jace, and Charles left to kill some demons and vampires about twenty minutes ago. Alec said they were in Central Park." I looked down, worried. _Jace will be fine. _

Magnus smiled, "My boyfriend the hero," He whispered then spoke up, "So why aren't you with them?"

"Something about the three can take care of it." I shrugged. Magnus's finger glowed blue for a second and then the apple cut into eights, he fed Max one.

"Which is really saying I want to protect you so don't come," Magnus replied, "Kind of romantic if you think about it."

"It would be more romantic if I went with him and saved Jace from being attacked from behind." I grumbled.

"That wouldn't happen," He replied, "Jace always saves _you,_ remember?"

I smiled, "Yes, I guess he does." I stared at Magnus. His hair was spiked and glittered as always with multi-pull colored glitter, he wore his rainbow pants and a tie dyed cropped top with a yellow jacket. But he was _here._ "Magnus, how did you get in here? I mean, why aren't you a projection?"

"I'm offended, darling," Magnus said holding out his hand their was a black Rune on his arm I recognized it as the love Rune, "Alec drew this on me. It's a love Rune, Eros to be exact, a physical and emotional love, Alec has one in the same place. Apparently, as long as this is on me I can go wherever Alec is." Magnus's cat eyes were shinning.

I smiled at him and held out my left wrist, "Jace and I have the Agape Rune of love in the same place, too."

"Agape?" Magnus asked, looking confused.

"Yes," I looked down at the Rune, "Love that is totally selfless, where a person gives out love to another person even if the act does not benefit him or her in anyway." _And it is also said to be higher love than the Eros. _

"That's sweet, darling." Magnus touched the Rune on my wrist lightly.

"So is yours," I replied Magnus looked back up at me as if I had woken him from a dream, "The Eros Rune lets you come into the Institute without fail?"

"That's right," He nodded, "It's permanent unless one or the other falls out of love, not," Magnus added quickly, "like that will happen."

"No, it won't." I said, passing another piece of apple to Max. Max licked my hand before eating the piece savagely.

Then, I heard a familiar ding of the elevator and a few seconds later Jace, Alec, and Charles appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. I looked Jace over, his golden hair was roused and had some inks of blood in it, he was missing three or four weapons and his arms were slightly covered in yellow goo, there was also some dry blood on his fingers. Alec and Charles looked the same.

Magnus walked forward to Alec, reaching him in three strides, "Darling, are you alright?" Magnus asked, checking his boyfriend over.

Alec blushed, "Yes, Magnus I'm fine. Sorry I wasn't here when arrived," Alec looked over at Charles and said to Magnus, "I want to introduce you to someone though. Magnus this is Charles Wu, my friend, and Charles this is Magnus Bane, my boyfriend."

"Finally," Charles said, "Another man of color. There are so many whites around here I was beginning to think they were the Brady Bunch." He rose a hand towards Magnus.

Magnus looked confused but shook his hand, "I guess some of them are alright though." He let go of Charles's hand and started to run his hand affectionately through Alec's black hair.

I hadn't noticed but Jace was beside me, smiling, his eyes still shining with excitement. Now that he was closer, I could see some cuts and bruises on his face and neck. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Jace's arms were around my waist, pulling me as close as possible and then some more. I kissed his shoulder lightly.

"Which ones?" Charles asked to Magnus's question, "Alec, maybe, but the others no way."

Magnus sounded offended, "Excuse me? Are you trying to say these people you've known for a day are not-"

"I'm just saying that whites should not be superior to Asians." Charles replied, walking from the kitchen.

"Who said they were?" Magnus's voice grew with anger as he yelled at Charles down the hallway. I opened my eyes and pulled my head away from Jace's shoulder, he didn't let me move anymore though.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Magnus glared at him.

"Why Magnus?" He asked, "Charles started it."

"Let's go to bed." Jace said in my ear, I turned my head to look at him and nodded. Jace grabbed my left hand with his right and slid his left arm around my waist before guiding me to his room. I sat down on his bed, "I like your choice of clothing."

I looked down at my outfit, Jace's black long sleeved shirt and my jeans, "I was cold."

"Alright, love." He bent down and kissed my forehead, "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure, go ahead." I replied nodding.

"Do you want to come with me?" Jace asked moving a piece of hair behind my hair that had fallen free.

"Then you wouldn't shower." I said.

Jace chuckled, "You're right, then I would be focused on the beautiful naked wet lady." He walked over to his bathroom door and turned back to me, "I love you, Clary."

I smiled, "I love you too, Jace." He smiled back at me before entering the bathroom, I heard the shower start a few seconds later.

I lay back down on Jace's bed, taking off my jeans and waiting for his return as I crawled under the covers. Ten minutes later, the shower shut off and Jace emerged a moment later, one hand on a towel that was drying his hair, the muscles in his arm contracting and relaxing. He was shirtless and in plaid blue cotton pajama pants.

He grinned at me and came into bed, lying under the covers and opening his arms which I slid into, snuggling into his warm chest happily. Jace wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"Still no word from your mother?" Jace asked quietly after a comfortable silence. I tensed slightly and he immediately started to run his hands over my shoulders and arms, trying to relax them.

"No," I answered, "and I have a doctors appointment tomorrow that she is supposed to take me too," Jace tensed under me, "Relax, it's just a check up."

"Are you sure?" I nodded, "Do you want me to come?"

I didn't answer that question, yes was the obvious answer. I wanted him to be wherever I was at all times but Mom would react badly.

"I'll come Clary, if you want me to," He whispered into my hair, "I'll go wherever you go."

"I just don't see why Mom is being so," I struggled to find a word, "so... _immature_ about this."

Jace hesitated, "Has Luke talked to you?"

"He's called, I've answered a few times." I replied slowly, "He says Mom is still heated about the situation."

He sighed, "I can't help but feel that this is in part my fault."

"How?" _Because I agreed to marry you? Because I know that you are my one and only forever and always? Because that kind of sounds like my fault. _

"Because, love, moms don't like their daughters to end up with the bad boy." I didn't know if he was trying to make my laugh or not, but I smiled still.

"The bad boy?" I propped myself on my elbow as I stared down at his amazingly gold, teasing, eyes.

"Yes, that would be me." His tone implied that it was obvious.

"The bad boy?" I asked again trailing my finger up his chest, "You mean like black jackets, dark jeans," my finger reached his neck, "has tattoos, scars from fights," now my finger was on his face, "motorcycle, gorgeous but bad attitude," my finger ran around his lips, "and every girl wants him?"

"That's still me." Jace said unevenly. I smiled, leaning down until my lips were a breath away from his. My eyes staring at his now closed ones.

"Well I suppose _Moms_ don't," I whispered, "but the _daughters _love the bad boy." Jace started to smirk but seemed to think better of it as he tilted his chin up and his lips caught mine.

I kissed him back. These were sweet, loving kisses that all ended with _I love you _and _I need you... _Jace started to trail his arms from the tops of my arms to my hair, deepening the kiss and that's when I pulled away, just to place my forehead on his.

"Don't ever leave me," Jace whispered, letting his emotions, the ones I only got to see, out. "Don't ever wake up and realize that it's just me. Please Clary." His eyes were still shut, his lips moving to meet mine after every sentence ended, "Ho bisogno di te ho bisogno d'aria, non lasciare." Despite not knowing what his Italian saying was, I stared at him bewildered.

My hands came up to cup his face, "Jace Lightwood, listen to me, I'll never leave you. I'll never give up on you. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never go anywhere, not without you. I love you and I will always love you. Forever."

Jace opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me, "Forever?"

"Forever." I started clearly, leaning down to kiss him gently and then my head fell against his shoulder. The tears started to sting in my eyes.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, his arms tightening around my waist.

"It's just," I took a deep breath, "It scares me when you talk like that and I know it shouldn't, but after everything we've been through; the siblings lie, Jonathan, Valentine. I just keep thinking one of us is going to get pulled away from the other." The tears started to leak through my closed eyes.

Jace took my face in his hands and pulled me up, I opened my eyes, and Jace looked astonished and sad, "I'm sorry I scare you, Clary. I don't mean to, but I can promise you that I will never be pulled away from you. I will never leave nor forsake you."

"That's how I feel," My voice shook, "what is it going to take to convince you that what I am saying is true? We're already engaged. Is it... marriage?"

"Are you really offering?" Jace asked, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

I took another breath, "It was going to happen anyway, right?"

His face broke out into the biggest smile, but it was somehow sheepish, "Actually, Clary," He whispered bringing his hand down my arm and to my left wrist, where he traced the love Rune, "we are... partly married."

"Partly?" I asked. "Was I there for the first part?"

"Of course you were," He said, "I don't want anyone else but you."

"Then how are we partly married?"

Jace looked down at the Rune he was tracing, "Clary on their wedding day shadowhunters mark each other with commitment Runes on their heart and on their arm, signifying their love and devotion toward one another. And we already did the arm part," he grinned turned sheepish again, "I'm sorry if you're mad. I really didn't mean to at the time, I just wanted us to both have a mark of love at the same parts of our bodies, but then I figured out later what I'd done."

"How much later?" I asked quietly, my eyes narrowing even if I didn't know if Jace's mistake was romantic or just stupid.

He looked ashamed, "A few days, I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you."

I glanced away from Jace's face, to look at something else, nothing in particular, just something. My eyes found his right hand, that had stopped tracing my Rune. I touched his wrist lightly, Jace didn't move, so I picked it up and started to trace _his _Rune.

"We were almost married for six weeks and you didn't tell me." I stated, staring at his golden arm and watching his muscles as he clinched his fist.

"Yes, Clary," Jace replied, "I'm sorry."

"I wasn't finished," I snapped, "We were almost married for six weeks and you didn't tell me so I could enjoy it with you?" I kissed the Rune and his hand relaxed.

I looked up at his face, Jace looked speechless. The emotions in his eyes told me everything I needed to know; shock, happiness, but greatest of all love. His love for me. Then he smiled, his gaze going dreamlike as he stared at me, he was looking at me as if to memorize my face and save this moment forever.

"Come on, Jace," I said, "We could be on a honeymoon right now."

"I'm sorry," He whispered, he gently took his wrist out of my hands and pulled my face towards him. "I'm so happy." Jace whispered before his lips touched mine.

"I'm glad you're happy." I said as he started to kiss along my jawline and neck.

"I'm happy because of you," Jace said, "My sweet, beautiful, loving, selfless Clary. You're mine forever, I can't let you go now." His kisses continued on my collarbone, when I realized I was now under him.

"We've been through this, Jace, I am yours and you are mine." I said, kissing his hair and the top of his face, anywhere I could reach while his lips kept moving down my body.

"Clary," His kisses stopped and he looked up at me, "Do you want to go through with this?"

"With what?" I asked stupidly.

"Marriage," He whispered pausing for a minute before he continued, "Do you want to get married right now?" He sat up, wrapping his arms around me so I came with him, we were face-to-face.

I saw my life in his golden eyes and whispered, "I imagined it so different. My wedding day. I imagined that my mom and my friends, Izzy perhaps, would put my make-up on, help me into my dress, and tie my hair up all pretty. I thought that I would be in a beautiful white dress walking down the isle to my prince, on Luke's arm. I imagined my friends and family, inside the Church, smiling at me as I smiled at _you_." I brushed my fingertips over his cheek.

"But now," I continued, "I am in your room, in your shirt and you only have pajama pants on. I am not wearing make-up or a dress, I am not walking on Luke's arm. None of my, or your, friends and family are here, but that's okay."

"Everything is perfect." I whispered, "This is nothing like I every dreamed or imagined, but it's just fine with me, because you're here, Jace. And I would get married to you in a ratty hotel or in a dump yard because all that matters is that I'm marrying _you. _You, my arrogant, sarcastic, golden, beautiful Jace."

He looked speechless again, "There you go again with your profound declarations of love and all I have to say is 'you too'." He quoted me from a few days ago, "However said you were bad with putting sentences together?"

I smiled, my heart about to explode from the happiness and love I was feeling in this moment.

"For the record," Jace said, his arms sliding up and down my back, "I would get married to you anywhere as well, no matter how stinky and disgusting."

"But not now," I whispered, finishing his sentence. My happiness crashed down like a tidal wave against the beach.

"Not now because," Jace started, "I want you to have all you've ever dreamed of. I want to be beautiful, elegant, fun... whatever way you want, Clary. Whatever way you want it."

I looked down, "Okay."

Jace hooked his finger under my chin and pushed my head up until we were looking in each others eyes, "Clary, I don't want you to feel like this makes me love you any less. Because it doesn't. I love you, that will never change, okay?"

I nodded, "I love you too. Jace?" I asked as if I didn't already have his complete attention.

"Yes, love?"

"I want to get married in sooner than a year. Can we?" I asked hopefully.

Jace kissed my nose lightly, "Of course. Whatever you want."

"I love you, Jace." I whispered laying myself back down and pulling him down with me.

"I love you, Clary." He said softly, "You're everything I thought I would never want or have."

We kissed gently for a few minutes, before we cuddled together and fell asleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review for Jace's birthday chapter! By the way, I didn't want to offend anyone in the last chapter; with all the Asian talk and stuff. So if I did, I am very sorry for that.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instrument series.

**Birthday**

Clary:

My doctors appointment with my mom went by oddly quick. The doctor measured me and now, with an exciting revelation, I was now five foot three after being five foot two for all of my life. Also, I went up a bra size but, Jace figured that out before I did. Overall the doctors was completely awkward with my mother, but was worth it in the end.

After, I went to the mall by myself. I was buying Jace that jacket I promised him and maybe a few extra gifts. I faced my fear, going into Victoria's Secret, to buy new lingerie partly for Jace but also because I needed new bras.

I payed for all my gifts, lugged the three pink bags and one white into the car, and drove back to the Institute. I walked to my room, silently thanking God that Jace wasn't in there, and shoved the bags into my closet, deciding I would wrap them later. Then, I shut my door quietly and suspiciously looked up and down the hallway watching for my fiancée.

Happy with seeing no one, I made my way to the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" I heard Jace's voice from a few doors down, in the weapons room.

"Uh... Maybe ten more minutes." Alec replied nervously.

"What are you waiting on?" Jace asked, but Alec didn't reply so I stepped in. The two boys looked up at my arrival, Jace smiled happily and Alec looked relieved as he exited the room with a 'back in a minute'. I walked over to Jace, smiling back.

"I have some great news." I said when I reached him.

Jace rose an arm and wrapped it around my head, I felt my ponytail holder being pulled out. My hair fell around my shoulders and Jace grabbed both of my hands and held them tightly.

"What is it, love?" Jace asked.

"I grew an inch," I replied excitedly, "I am now five foot three."

"That's fantastic," Jace chuckled and pulled me closer, "I'm five foot eleven."

I looked him up and down, if I placed it against him the top of my head would now reach his chin. "Then I am working on getting up there."

Jace chuckled again, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I replied, staring at my gorgeous man.

"How was your mother?"

"Awkward and quiet."

"So no apologies?"

"No apologies." I said.

Jace sighed, "She is angrier than I first thought."

"Yeah I guess so," Then I remembered something, "Oh! Don't go into my closet."

He blinked and asked slowly, "Why not?"

"Because I'm hiding your presents in there, almost birthday boy."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Clary."

"I wanted to." I said earnestly. Jace let go of one of my hands, to wrap his arm around my waist and bring me towards his chest. Our other hands were still linked to the side, I would guess it almost looked like we were dancing the waltz.

"There's no getting past your stubbornness," Jace muttered, "Alec and I have a full training day planned so I will meet you in bed tonight."

I became sad that I wouldn't see him, "All day?"

"Yes," He noticed the sadness, "I know you want to ravish me all day but unfortunately that will not be able to happen."

I rolled my eyes and lowered my voice, "Jace, we are partly married. I just wanted to spend time with my almost husband."

He smiled wistfully at that, "Sorry." He said, and bent down to capture my lips with his. "I have to get my weapons belt."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Did anything else happen at the mundane's hospital?" Jace asked brushing his lips over mine once again.

I shrugged, "I went up a bra size, but I think you already knew that."

Jace grinned wolfishly and glanced at the area, "Oh, love, I knew that." I pushed his chest lightly and walked out of the room.

I made my way to the kitchen, listening to my stomach obnoxiously growl the whole way, and saw Isabelle and Alec seated at the small table, in a heated discussion. I made myself a sandwich, peanut butter and jelly, and as I set the knife down in the sink to wash it off. They both appeared suddenly at both my shoulders. I held in a jump of surprise as I bit into my sandwich.

"Yes?" I asked, after I swallowed that mouthful.

"Clary? Will you distract Jace today?" Alec asked in a fast innocent tone.

"Why?"

"Alec and I have to get him a birthday present." Isabelle explained, impatiently.

"Yeah and today Jace and I are supposed to work out all day, so we need you to distract him. Not that it will be that hard." Alec finished, looking me over as I took another bite.

"Why didn't you already get him his presents?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah, yeah," Isabelle waved me off and started to walk towards the door, "We are bad siblings because his birthday is tomorrow and we haven't gotten him anything yet." She exited the door.

"So will you?" Alec asked hopefully. I finished my sandwich and washed off my hands.

"I guess so, go get your presents." Alec thanked me gratefully and left behind his sister. As the door was shutting behind Alec, Jace walked into the kitchen.

"Clary was that Alec just leaving?" Jace asked, his face twisted in a cute confusion, "I've been waiting for fifteen minutes to leave and I don't know what is taking so long." He kissed my cheek and started for the door, "Bye, Clary. I love you."

In a way that would only happen once, I managed to squeeze myself in between the door and Jace's warm body, blocking his way from going outside. Jace's head cocked to one side. I almost laughed, he was completely sexy without putting in the effort and completely mesmerizing when he tried to be.

"Do you want to spend the day together?" I asked quickly, to distract myself from kissing him heatedly and taking off all his clothes, right here in the kitchen.

Jace made an odd noise, "Clary, I can't-"

"Yes you can," I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Blow Alec off."

"That's a regrettable choice of words, Clary, I'm not sure if you would like me blowing Alec." Jace kissed my forehead before detaching my arms from around him, "I'll see you later." He pushed me gently to the side, opened the door, and walked out trying to find Alec, who was probably at the mall by now.

I glared at Jace's back, wondering how I could get him to stop and come back to me. _What did Jace want most in the world?_ I almost laughed at my stupidity, _Me_. But he had barreled through me to go to Alec. I grinned, remembering a tactic I used to use on Jocelyn when I was younger. I wiped the grin off my face, dropped my eyes to the ground, and thought of something sad.

"Jace?" I asked, I was happy the way my voice sounded. So, depressed and heartbroken. Jace stopped and turned around. "You love me right?"

"Clary, of course I do. I love you more than anything." I saw his shadow as he started to walk back over to me, his arms going around my waist.

"You would do anything for me, right?"

"Anything and everything." Jace held me close, my face buried in his chest. I turned my head upward and looked at how hurt Jace looked, how hurt he was for hurting me.

"Can we spend the day together, Jace?" I asked. "I want us to be husband and wife for a , honey?"

Jace sighed and I knew he was going to give in, "Yes, Clary we can. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." I felt guilty immediately and almost said to go find Alec, but then I remembered.

"It's okay." I said, moving my head up to kiss him lightly. "Thank you, Jace."

"You're welcome," Jace reached into his pocket, "Just let me call Alec." He let go of me, watching me carefully -probably to make sure no tears leaked out- and then turned to call Alec. "Hey. Clary wants to spend the day with me, I can't blame her with this god-like body of mine. Yes. Sorry. Bye." He snapped his phone shut and wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"What do you want to do today?" I smiled, being close to him, having his strong arms and warm body around me was like a drug.

"I figured you had a day planned," He looked a little shocked, "but I'll do whatever you want." He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed.

"Not that," I smiled, "Well at least not now." I thought for a second, "Let's go to the park."

"Sure, Clary. Let's go to the park. Just let me get changed." Jace asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to go get my sketchbook." He nodded back and we broke apart and reunited a minute later, Jace was now in a black jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans. He wrapped his arm around me and we walked to the park.

We found a spot under a tree, I sat down the bag I brought, and pulled out a blanket. Handing it to Jace, who swiftly laid it out over the grass and then sat down, getting himself comfortable. I pulled out my sketchpad and pencils.

"God, it's like a clowns car in there." Jace muttered, I smiled at him and sat down the blanket. To far away, apparently, because Jace grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. His head on my shoulder. "What are you going to draw?"

"Well," I faked my annoyance, "I was going to draw you, but that doesn't look like it is going to happen."

"Mmm, sorry," Jace whispered in my ear I shivered immediately, "I like having you close to me."

"I like being close to you." I replied, Jace's hands started to creep under my shirt, and rub the skin at my waist. I held in a moan, "You're like a drug to me."

"I know exactly how you feel," Jace kissed my shoulder, "I'm glad I didn't go with Alec today."

"Really?" I turned my head.

"Yes," He looked up at me through my lashes, "Because with Alec I can't do this." He captured my mouth with his and bit my bottom lip, I gasped, and his tounge took the opportunity to speed into my mouth.

When he let me go, we were both panting, "You're right. You couldn't do that with Alec."

Jace chuckled, "Clary, if I am correct and I usually am, then your two days for that mystery Rune, is up."

I gasped audibly and turned towards him, but no words came out of my mouth. He was right and I thought he had forgotten, but of course he hadn't; this was Jace, after all.

"Well, I expected a reaction," Jace said evenly, "But not something like that."

"Please don't-" I started.

"Clary, why are you so resistant to do this?"

"Jace, you don't know what this Rune could do." I turned in his arms to straddle his hips, our faces less than a foot apart.

"Aren't you curious?" His eyes started to darken, the way they did when he was about to go fight demons.

"Curiosity killed the cow." I whispered.

His head moved back as if I had pushed him, "Did you just call me fat?"

"No, Jace it is an idiom." I shook my head.

"Clary, I am not face and I am not going to be killed by a Rune," Jace said, "why would you create a Rune that killed people?"

"I don't know... I was thinking of Jonathan," I sputtered, "And who wouldn't want to hurt Jonathan when they met him?"

"You said you were thinking of a way to protect me." Jace pointed out.

"But," I grabbed his face between both my hands, "you can't just always throw yourself out there all the time, you'll get yourself... killed."

"Someone has to do it." Jace leant his head into my hand.

"Then let me-"

"No!" Jace yelled then lowered his voice, "No, Clary, I won't let you."

"Then I won't let you." I replied stubbornly.

"Clary-"

"Don't Clary, me," I said, "If you won't let me I won't let you." I pulled my hands away from his face, but Jace just placed both his palms on my cheeks in reply.

"Clary," Jace whispered, "Please let me do this. The curiosity of this mystery Rune is about to kill me." I rose my eyebrows, "I know, I know. Curiosity killed the fat person, who is not this golden god in front of you."

I thought for a moment, I could see the Rune shape clearly, but nothing came to mind as to what it might do, "I just don't get it. There is already a protection Rune and strength... I'm just confused as to what it might be."

"Then let me draw it on myself." Jace whispered slowly, pleading with me. I moved his hands from my face to my waist and I hugged him.

"You are just to brave for you're own good," I said quietly, "I fear your bravery becomes your greatest stupidity." I lent back to place my forehead on his.

Jace sighed, "In less than ten minutes, you have called me fat and stupid..." I rolled my eyes, grabbed the stele from his belt, put it in his hand, and pecked his lips lightly.

"Be careful." I pulled my forehead away from him.

Jace nodded, "I promise." He rolled up one of his sleeves, placed the stele against his skin, and started to draw my new mysterious Rune.

Suddenly, as Jace finished, I was being pushed back as if someone was aggressively pushing on my chest to get me away from them. I tumbled, rolling backwards slightly, as I landed on my knee's a few feet away from Jace.

"Clary?" Jace asked, "Come back. Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to," I replied, "some invisible force just... pushed me back. Do you feel any different?"

Jace shrugged, "I believe a feel a new draft of air coming in to my right, but other than that I feel no different."

I stood up and started to walk towards Jace again, but now, as I reached for his hand, an electric shock went through my arm and I feel back on my bottom.

"Clary!" Jace yelled. "What... Why did that happen?"

I stared at him, "Jace, that Rune, it's a-"

"Yes, Clary, what is it?" He asked urgently, helping me get back to my feet.

"It's a security shield," I whispered, "A force field."

Jace looked down at the stele, "You wanted to protect yourself and me, you wanted to save both of us from Jonathan," His head snapped back up to look at me, "Clary that is brilliant!" He hugged me.

"Thanks but I don't see... how can you hug me right now?" I asked, figuring out the answer as soon as I asked the question, "I can't come at you, but you can come to help me."

"The shield thought you were attacking me when you came to grab my hand." Jace was a beat behind me, nodding.

I touched the Rune on his arm, "That will be useful then."

"Useful?" Jace asked, "It is fantastic! A shielding Rune, Clary. That's great." He hugged me tightly again.

"Thanks." I blushed and buried my head in his chest.

Later, after the Rune faded, I was seated in Jace's lap again my sketchbook in front of me as I drew the fountain in Central Park. Jace's head was rested on my shoulder, kissing my neck and shoulder when he saw fit.

"What are we going to do for my birthday?" Jace asked sneakily.

I smiled over at him, our faces inches apart, "What would you like to do?"

He smirked, "A little of this," He kissed me, "A little of that," Jace massaged my thighs.

"Anything for the birthday boy."

"Birthday man, love. I am going to be eighteen tomorrow."

I grinned, "Then I'll be engaged to a eighteen-year-old man."

"You make me sound that much more sexy." Jace kissed me again. I kissed him back for a moment, but before my stomach could make an embarrassing noise, I pulled away.;

"I'm hungry." I said as he started to kiss down my neck.

"I'm hungry too," Jace whispered at the nape of my neck, "for you."

My stomach growled the embarrassing noise I was trying to prevent.

Jace chuckled, "So you're that kind of hungry?"

"Yes," I looked over his swollen lips, flushed cheeks, darkening eyes, "I'm hungry for both."

He raised his eyebrow, "Well then lets get you fed so we can get to dessert." Jace took my hand and pulled me up as he stood. We folded the blanket, pushed in my sketchpad and pencils, and we were off.

Ten minutes later, we found ourself seated and ordering at McAlisters Deli. After consideration, I ordered broccoli and cheese soup with sprite.

"Is that all you'll be having today?" The waitress asked, only looking at Jace who was looking at me. I nodded.

"Yes, I think so." Jace replied smirking at the waitress, "Thanks."

"You are so welcome." The waitress said, I tried not to notice the way she looked at Jace and the way her voice sounded. She walked away and Jace grabbed my hands across the table.

"First it's the waiter after you and now it's the waitress after me." Jace rolled his eyes, "I don't see why they are trying so hard, everyone knows I only want you."

I blushed, "They are trying so hard because you are gorgeous you know that."

"Yes, I do," He squeezed my hands, "We are the most stunning couple ever. I am gorgeous and you are angelically beautiful." Jace brought my hands to his mouth and kissed my knuckles.

I smiled and mused, "We are going to have a very appealing child."

Jace laughed loudly, "Yes, love, we are." He said at last as the waitress came back with our food, setting my down in front of me, not to kindly, and slowly giving Jace his. Her blue eyes locking with his.

"Does everything looked good?" The waitress asked, pushing her chest out in Jace's direction.

"Everything looks great," Jace asked, looking at me, "Doesn't it Clary, my love?"

"Yeah, great." I muttered still glaring at the waitress.

"Can I have your number?" The waitress asked loudly and quickly.

"No you cannot!" I yelled, my palm slamming on the table with a loud pop.

"Clary, calm down," Jace said, "Let the lady love her beautiful god."

My eyes widened but the waitress answered, "Yes, let me love him all night..."

"We're engaged!" I shouted at her standing up, the waitresses back was still turned but now she spun towards me.

"Get lost short stuff he doesn't want you!" She yelled at me. Jace stood as well, getting in between us.

"As much as I like the attention," Jace started looking at the waitress, "I love Clary. I love her with all my heart and soul and there isn't anything you can do about it."

I peeked around Jace's shoulder and couldn't resist saying, "Ha!"

"Whatever, call me anytime you want to have some _real_ fun." She pushed a piece of paper in his hand and whispered in his ear. Jace had to hold me back.

"I will have some real fun and not with you, but with my Clary." Jace took my hand and led me from the restaurant. He pinned me up against the wall in an alley and kissed me deeply, "Clary-"

I hushed him, "It's okay, I'm not mad." Jace kissed me again.

He smiled as he pulled away, "Great, then lets go have some real fun." He picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way back to my bedroom in the Institute.

The next day, at that horrible hour of six-thirty in the morning, I tried to pull out of Jace's arms but whenever I moved he either moved with me or pulled me back against him. His arms were currently around my waist, his head rested against my stomach as I tried to pick his head up, without waking him, and place it on the pillow. That worked so then it was time for the arms, I started to pull my legs up and move upward on the bed.

"No." Jace murmured in his sleep, putting his head back on my stomach and his arms held firmly around my waist.

I leant in to whisper in his ear, "I'm just going to get your first birthday present."

His eyes opened sleepily and with a grumbled 'fine' he un-wrapped his arms from around my waist, lifted his head and fell back to sleep on the pillow beside me. His back to me and his quiet breathing alerting me that he had fallen back to sleep.

I lifted myself into a seated position and ran a hand down his arm, trying to ease his shoulders, it worked too. I smiled down at him, kissing his shoulder lightly as I got up from the bed and ran to my closet as silently as possible.

Thirty minutes later, I was fully dressed in clothes I knew Jace loved, including a black pleated skirt and a navy shirt. I held a single vanilla cupcake a single lit blue candle on top of brown icing along with a black birthday bag held between my fingers. I sank down to my knees beside Jace who was still sleeping, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes closed behind their beautiful gold.

I smiled softly and whispered, "Wake up Jace," His eyes fluttered open after a small shake and he smiled, "Happy Birthday." I held up the cupcake.

"Thank you," He locked eyes with me and then blew out the candle. I smiled wider and handed him the black bag, he took it and put it beside him as he bent down to and pulled me up and into his lap. "Much better." He whispered before kissing me lightly.

"Open your present." I said happily after he pulled away. Jace grinned, grabbed the birthday bag and pulled out the white tissue paper, he laughed when he saw the present. I shrugged happy with his reaction, "I told you I would get you one."

He laughed and pulled out the black jacket I promised to buy him, "That you did and I love it. Thank you." He pushed his arms into the sleeves of the jacket and pulled it over his bare chest. It looked very endearing.

"You look sexy." I blushed when I realized that came out aloud.

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh really?" Jace bent down to place his forehead on mine, "Do you remember what you promised after you gave me this jacket?"

I smiled, "I _think_ I promised some kissing and we in a bed already so..."

"So let's get to it, my love." I lifted my chin and we were kissing.

We were in a heated beautiful moment, until the Lightwoods all entered the room, Maryse carrying a decorated cake with eighteen lit candles. Jace rolled off the top of me, blushing pink, and pulled the sheets up to his waist.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Jace, happy birthday to you." Maryse sang, sitting down on the bed beside him and putting the cake in his lap.

"Thank you, Mom," Jace gave her a side hug, "Thanks everyone. I would hug you all, but I am only wearing this jacket."

"Jace!" I yelled, about to hit his arm and then remembered it was his birthday so I simply hid my face in my hands. Peeking through my fingers, I saw all the Lightwoods look at me and then look at Jace's waist uncomfortably. Maryse got up from the bed and half- hid behind Robert.

"What?" Jace asked, unashamed, "We were about to-"

"Jace!" This time I did hit his arm but lighter than I would on any other day.

"Hey! It's my birthday, no hitting the birthday man," Jace's eyes darkened, "Unless you want me to spank you-"

"Stop it!" I screamed, mortified. By this time, everyone of the Lightwoods were backing towards the door.

"You know what," Robert said clearing his throat, "Jace why don't you get dressed? And then just come out later." He grabbed the cake off of Jace's lap and ran from the room behind his wife and children. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Well, now that there gone," In the blink of an eye; I was under Jace again my head rested against my pillow, his jacket was gone, and I was under the covers with the naked Jace Lightwood.

"Jace, I can't believe you." I said as he started to kiss down my neck. He unbuttoned my navy blouse in response, "Are you really naked?"

Jace chuckled and whispered in my ear, "Not a shed of clothing covers me and I'm all yours. It's my gift to you, really, even though it's my birthday and you are supposed to give me gifts."

I tried to deny the wave of lust that hit me after he said that, "We should probably get to the kitchen. Your family won't be able to look at us the same way again."

"Clary," He pulled away from my neck to look me in the eye, "I'm naked in your bed and have the body and tan of a god and you want to talk about my family?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, after you told your family that you were naked in bed with me I'm not really in the mood-"

Jace kissed from my lips to my shoulder, flicking his tongue out along my shoulder and neck at places, "Oh, honey, I can get you _back _in the mood."

I rolled on top of him, "Only because this day is so import for you and your life."

"Happy birthday to me." Jace's moaning voice cut off as I kissed him.

Sometime later, we made our way to the kitchen, the Lightwoods sang happy birthday to Jace again, he blew out the candles, some presents were exchanged, and then Isabelle, Alec, Charles, Ryan, Jennifer, Jace, and I all went to Taki's. Magnus met us outside the front door he gave Jace a blue bottle of cologne with a red ribbon tied into a red bow on it.

Jace grabbed my hand on the way in, "If the Council tells me anything, I will make sure you know second." He whispered in my ear.

I looked over at him, "Oh yeah, you get to decide what laws pass and which Shadowhunters and Downworlders get sent to Silent City like Alec does, right?"

He laughed at my explanation, "Yes, Clary, roughly that. The Council is the governing body of shadowhunter culture. They write the laws and dictate decisions for all shadowhunters. All shadowhunters are official members of the council after they turn eighteen." He paused and looked down at me, "However, some shadowhunters choose not to attend the meetings. Which I think you might be my excuse to not attend some meetings."

"Jace, you should go to the meetings." I scolded.

"I know I should go and I am interested to see how they work and what exactly happens," He replied, "However, I get bored very easily and I'm afraid that I will fall asleep during some meetings."

"Well, then think of something that doesn't bore you, but don't look like you are thinking of something other than the Council meeting." I suggested. "What doesn't bore you?"

He grinned down at me, "You, your body, your hair, your eyes, your smile, your height, your small hands, your-"

"Alright," I cut him off blushing, "then just think of me if that makes you less bored."

"I think of you all the time already, but thanks for the tip and yes I will use it."

I grabbed his forearm over our joined hands and smiled, "I have another present for you later."

"Really?" Jace arched an eyebrow, "Is this a later bed present or what?"

I thought that over, "There's two. One is an 'or what' and the other is definitely a 'bed' present."

He smirked, "By the Angel, I am ready for those presents." He kissed me as we found our large booth table. Jace let me slide in before he slid in beside me, getting as close to me as possible and putting one hand on my thigh, I took that hand in one of mine.

"Okay, shadowhunters and warlock," Kaelie started, "What can I get you to drink?" We all replied with waters, coffees, and sodas. Kaelie smiled and walked away.

"Jace," Charles asked, "how does it feel to be eighteen?"

"For the twelve hours that I have been eighteen," Jace said, "I can say that I don't feel any different from when I was seventeen. Except now I have a new jacket, watch, birthday money, new great smelling cologne. Plus," He lowered his voice to whisper in my ear, "a feisty new Clary."

"That's great that you feel that way," Charles replied in the horrible tone that told me he was about to insult my country, "because now you are eligible to go into war, and start bombing other countries. Not that the USA isn't used to that of course." He smiled evilly at me.

"USA bombing other countries? Are you senile?" I asked. "Because you're country is like a bombing manufacturing company-"

"You know what, Charles," Isabelle interrupted me, "If you don't like America, go back home."

"Isabelle!" Alec yelled. We stopped yelling at each other for a minute as Kaelie brought us our drinks and let us order our food.

"Why Isabelle?" Magnus protected Isabelle, "Charles is the one that is making everyone uncomfortable and insulting our country."

"Magnus... I..." Alec blushed, his blue eyes looking between his boyfriend, sister, and myself.

Jace frowned, "Family and friends, this is _my _birthday. This day is all about me. And as much as I would like to kick Charles out of the country, which would be thrilling and fun..." He trailed off.

"Jace is right," I nodded to the man beside me, "I'm sorry. This day is about you and we are all just fighting." I hugged him around the neck and glared at Charles, "This continues tomorrow." I mouthed to the rude Asian.

Jace pulled out of my hug, "Thank you, Clary. I forgive you."

"Clary!" Magnus gasped suddenly, "Let's tell Kaelie it's Jace's birthday!"

"By the Angel, yes let's do it!" Ryan added nodding.

"Guys, I don't think Jace would like that-" I shook my head.

"Yeah, Jace," Jennifer interrupted me, "If you want attention then this will be great."

I glanced at Jace, who seemed confused but liked the idea.

"What would Kaelie do, Clary?" Isabelle asked me.

"Usually when you tell the restaurant staff that there's a birthday," I replied, "They usually just sing to the birthday person."

Jace looked impassive about that idea. His eyes were narrowed slightly as if he was thinking of a dangerous situation. He was wavering though, because his mouth wasn't frowning and he wasn't running a hand through his hair which he did when he was nervous or about to say 'no' to something.

"Would you want us to tell them, Jace?" I asked him.

"I guess I-" Jace started, but Ryan and Jennifer were already out of both and running towards our waitress. Kaelie was leant over the counter handing the chef, who had red eyes and a yellow teeth, a piece of paper.

When Ryan and Jennifer, started their explanation to the faerie waitress she turned her blue eyes on Jace and smiled brightly before telling the chef.

"We got a birthday in the building!" Kaelie yelled excitedly to the chef. I looked nervously over at Jace, who was now running his free hand threw his hair. I squeezed the hand I occupied and he smiled uneasily at me.

"I can get her not to do it if you want." I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, it's okay though." Jace smiled at me, "I did ask for this attention."

I ran a finger over his cheek, "I guess so-" I was cut off by four girls, including Kaelie, coming to our table clapping in unison, one put a pointed birthday hat on Jace's head.

"Happy, happy birthday today's your special day, we wish it was our birthday so we could party too! Yay!" They sang.

A man with an afro of curly hair along with furry brown ears put all of our food dishes in front of us, a girl with blue hair beside Kaelie handed Jace an ice-cream and brownie dessert. They all wished Jace a happy birthday and left the table for us to eat.

I was happy to see Jace laughing, "Well that wasn't so bad." He said before tearing into his steak and fries. I nodded my thanks towards Ryan and Jennifer and started eating myself.

When we were all full and finished, Jace and I shared his brownie sundae dessert and we all walked home. When we got back to the Institute, I started walking to my room. I turned around to see Jace following me, I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"How is your birthday so far?" I smiled up at him.

"Best birthday yet." Jace said, leaning down to kiss me.

"Really?" He nodded and kissed me again, "Jace, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, love." He whispered against my jaw, his lips starting to descend to my neck.

"Will you go to the kitchen, make sure no ones in there, and wait for me?"

Jace groaned, "But I want to kiss you all over again." He pulled back and frowned.

I shivered at that thought, "This is the second part of your gift, please?"

"Okay, yes I will." He unhooked his arms from around me. I grasped his wrists.

"Thank you." I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him, he kissed me back, until I pulled away letting his wrists go in the process. Jace smiled at me, kissed my forehead, and then walked towards the kitchen.

I grinned at his retreating back and dashed to my room, picking up the cake mix, home-made birthday card, and small scrapbook of some of my drawings. I pushed them into another birthday gift, all of them but the cake mix that is, and ran back to the kitchen. Jace was seated on top of the counter but when he saw me he grinned and jumped down from it. He walked over to me.

"What's that love?" Jace asked, pointing to the birthday bag in my hand.

"I promise you will open it, but not now. First," I rose the cake mix, "I want to make you this." His eyes became worried I pulled out of his arms, "I'm not going to poison you, you've told me that I'm a better cook than Isabelle."

"Clary," Jace grabbed my wrists, "you _are_ a better cook than Isabelle, honest. In fact, I don't think anyone could be a worse at cooking other than Isabelle."

"Then why are you worried?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"I love how you can see through the masks I put up, Clary. At first I found it annoying, but now I have come to love it." He whispered kissing my forehead.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you going to stop me if I go make this?"

He thought that over, "No, I can't control you even if I wanted to."

"Good," I gently pulled my wrists away from him, set the cake mix and present on the table, and started to preheat the oven. Then, I walked over to the white cabinets of the kitchen and found a large red bowl, an egg in the refrigerator, vegetable oil in the pantry, and water from the faucet. After that, as I started to pour in the ingredients and blend them all together with a spoon, two warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"You are so beautiful," Jace whispered then started to kiss along my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I asked, continuing to stir the pot.

He chuckled in my ear, "That present over there is driving me crazy, when do I get to open it?"

I smiled at the present and poured the cake batter into a pie pan, "Soon."

"How soon?" Jace asked, pulling me closer to him. I took a deep breath, letting the warmth of his body completely surround me.

"After I put this cake in the oven." I said and then became nervous. "I hope you like it."

"Clary, if its from you, I will love it." He assured me, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks." I blushed and put the cake in the oven and set the time on it before I turned back to him and grabbed the present. I pulled him to the table and sat him down, I sat down in the chair next to him and handed him the present.

Jace smiled stunningly and pulled the tissue paper he grabbed the card first and opened it. I suddenly became insecure that a homemade card from me to Jace telling him how much he meant to me and how much I loved him, would be to cheesy, but when I saw Jace's face I regretted those thoughts.

He pushed his head foreword until his forehead was on mine, "I love you so much. More than anything, Clary and I will keep this card forever. Thank you, I love it."

I smiled, leaning up to kiss him, "I'm glad you like it. Open the real present." It was hard, physically hard to pull away from him but I did. Jace seem to think it was hard too, because he picked me up and pulled me into his lap as he opened the small scrapbook.

"What is it, Clary?" He asked hesitantly.

I took it from him gently and opened it, "It's a scrapbook, I put some of the pictures I drew that you liked in it and also some real pictures from a camera. See, this is our first meeting," I pointed to the first page, "and the greenhouse, our first kiss," I pointed to the next page, "And here is when we realized we weren't-"

My voice cut off as Jace's lips crashed down on mine. I tensed and then melted in his arms, these kinds of kisses were sweet, passionate but still were hidden with heated passion. I frowned when he left my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked, opening my eyes slowly from the mind-blowing kiss I just had.

Jace shook his head, a wistful dreamlike expression on his face, "I will never be worthy of your love, Clary. You're so sweet, beautiful, soft..."

"Jace, stop." I hushed him, "Why are you saying that?"

"Clary, I love you. And I can't believe you took all this time to put together a present for _me._ I'm so... I love you more than words can ever express, Clary. This," He took the scrapbook back, "This," He showed me the card I wrote, "and this," He captured my face in his hands, "are the greatest presents I have ever gotten. Some greater than other of course." He winked at me.

"For someone who has loved no one but there family you are very well spoken." I said, letting a tear fall free. Jace kissed it away.

"What can I say, love?" He asked, his eyes glowing in mischief, "I'm the most romantic man around."

I kissed him and suddenly the oven started to beep, the cake was done. I walked over to the oven, took it out, and iced 'Happy Birthday Jace!' on it before I cut myself and Jace a piece and walked back over to the table, handing Jace his piece.

"Thank you." He said, pulling me into his lap again and eating his cake as I ate mine as well. "It tastes great, love."

"Really?" My eyebrows raised, "Do you think your being poisoned?"

"Not in the slightest." Jace grinned, kissing me lightly, I smiled and picked up our empty plates as I walked towards the sink and washed them off. Jace's arms wrapped around my middle once again.

"Ready for you're third and final present of the day?" I asked, turning in his arms to face him and placing my hands on his toned chest.

"Honey, you don't have to get me anything else."

"Oh, Jace, this one is for me and you alike."

He rose an eyebrow.

"I grew a bra size, remember?" He nodded, "I had to get new bras and underwear, Jace."

Jace grin was slow, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes, Jace, my new lingerie is under my clothing, that is if you would like to see-" I was cut off by Jace picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, I giggled all the way to my room until Jace's heated kisses cut me off.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry this one is late, I am back at school now. Next chapter, Jocelyn and Luke are back!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. Characters are not mine.

**Party**

Clary:

I shoved the fake diamond studded clip into my hair impatiently. On any other day, I would be a patient person but right now, after trying to clip my hair up and make it look pretty for my still angry mother, I was more impatient than a cat running after a mouse. Tonight was Mom and Luke's engagement party. Jace told me that I didn't have to go, but, being that it is my mother, I felt like I had , an hour ago I started to get dressed up, putting my hair up and worked on it forever just to make my mother proud.

My dress was dark blue, sleeveless, the top of it wrapped around my neck. It was fitted around my waist, giving me hips I didn't think I had. For jewelery, I wore my own diamond engagement, silver bracelet Mom gave me once, and also a pearl necklace. My heels were the color of my dress and my carroty red hair was done up in what turned out to be a pretty bun. My makeup was simple; mascara, lip-gloss, and eye liner.

At that moment, there was a knock on my bathroom door.

"Clary? Are you ready?" It was Jace's voice then he added quietly, "Women and taking forever to get ready, never got it never will." I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door before I finished applying mascara.

Glancing behind me at Jace, my breath catching at the sight of him. Jace looked like a dark angel in his completely black outfit. He had a button up black shirt, a few buttons un-done letting me see his golden skin, tucked into his dark wash jeans. Instead of his normal black jacket, he had on a black tuxedo jacket over his button up shirt. My hand twitched, wanting to draw him. Just by looking at him I could tell he was armed.

Jace was look at me like I was some kind of goddess; his eyes widening, mouth opened slightly. His hand came up to stroke my cheek, he dropped his hand to my neck and cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks so do you," I started to worry, "Do you think its to formal? Or do I need to lose some jewelery?"

"No, it's perfect," Jace looked all over my face, "absolutely perfect."

His hand reached up to the bun in the middle of the back of my head, I caught his wrist before it could touch me.

"Don't. Touch. My. Hair." I glared at him.

Jace looked shocked, "Clary?"

"Jace, I worked for an hour to make my hair look good and make my mother proud. Don't pull the bun out."

"I won't, Clary, I'm sorry you know I love your hair down." He explained himself, I let go of his warm wrist.

"It's okay, sorry I lashed out at you, I'm just nervous about how Mom is going to act."

Jace opened his arms and I walked into them, "I forgive you, love. I understand. When Maryse gets mad she practically blows a gasket and kicks me out of the house and yes," His eyes darkened, "that has happened to me before."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, remembering when Jace had to almost move into Luke's house back when we still thought we were siblings. I shivered.

"It's not your fault," His eyes brightened again, "Are you cold?" Reluctantly, I pulled away and made sure everything still looked okay.

"No, I'm alright." I muttered, moving a clip so I could get more hair into it. Jace wrapped his arms around my middle.

"Are you sure?" He kissed my neck, "I could warm you up."

"Your skin warms wherever it touches me."

He kissed my star shaped birthmark, "I never knew."

"Well it's true."

"I guess I will just have to pull you closer to me then." He replied, pulling me closer. I melted into his arms.

"I'm nice and toasty now."

Jace chuckled, "I am as well." We stayed quiet for a few moments.

"What time is it?" I asked, opening my eyes.

Jace shook his arm so that his silver watch was free and glanced at it, "Five-thirty."

I turned in his arms, "Ready to go?"

"Doesn't it start at six?" He asked, his face twisting into a cute confused expression.

"Yes, but it will take us ten minutes to get there and I think we should be there early." I shrugged, looking up at his gorgeous face.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Jace asked hesitantly, brushing a piece of hair off my forehead, his fingers leaving a fiery path in their wake.

I nodded, "I think we should. Maybe Mom and I could finally look past this fight."

Jace smiled unevenly but nodded, taking my hand and leading me out of the room. I grabbed my small cross body purse as I left the room, only because it had my driver's license and wallet in it though. Jace opened my car door for me, I sat down in the drivers side of my car, when he grabbed my elbow turning me towards him.

"Wha-" I started to ask before Jace's lips were rough against mine. This was a needy kiss, a desperate needy kiss that worried me. It said don't leave me and stay forever in my arm he let me go, pecking my lips once, twice, three times before pulling away.

"I love you, Clary. More than I ever really should." He grasped the sides of my face in his hands. "And I wouldn't let anything hurt you, ever, you know that right?"

"I know." I nodded assuringly, "I love you too, Jace."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly as he nodded. Jace opened his eyes and shut the door, after making sure my legs were in. He walked to the other side of the car and slid into the passenger seat. I looked him over warily as I started the car.

As the car started to heat up, from the horribly cold weather of November in New York, Isabelle, dressed in a beautiful black gown which made her perfect hair look like just an addition. She held up a hand, rushing to my side of the car. Max was on her shoulder, he quickly jumped into my lap as I rolled my windows down, worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking her over. She doesn't look hurt.

"Can I ride with you two?" Isabelle asked, catching her breath, "Mom and Dad are being annoying and Alec is waiting to call a cab with Magnus."

"Uh," I glanced at Jace over my shoulder, he had an odd expression on his face one I hardly got to see. Worry. "Sure. Get in."

Isabelle thanked me and climbed into the car, shutting the door, and looking in my rear-view mirror to make sure her hair looked okay. I rolled my eyes and backed out of the Institute.

I pulled into the large almost empty parking lot twelve minutes later, even though it was empty the Hotel lobby Mom and Luke were having their engagement party at was hard to miss. What with the pink and brown balloons and large lettering on the announcement board saying, 'Jocelyn Fray and Luke Garroway's engagement party! Join us for a night of love and fun!"

Isabelle cursed from the backseat and Max stirred on my lap to look out the window, "Mundane's go all out don't they?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I replied finding a parking spot, pulling in, and twittering my thumbs nervously. Jace placed a hand over both mine to stop them, he still looked worried.

"Angel, you two can't even go twelve minutes without making out?" Isabelle gagged from her seat.

"One day you'll know, dear sister, one day you will." Jace didn't look away from my face as he addressed his adoptive sister.

"Maybe I will, then you can gag all you want to about me and my man making out. But until that day comes, I will be your gagger."

"Thanks, for a moment I was worried we wouldn't have our very own gagger." I rolled my eyes at the other girl and we all got out of the car. I locked it, Jace grabbed my hand rubbing his free hand up and down my arm reassuringly as Isabelle mouthed 'gag me' and walked a little ways behind us.

"It's going to be fine, Clary. Don't worry." Jace whispered in my ear as we neared the door. I looked over at him, his worried expression vanished behind a loving smile.

"I know it will be in the end, I'm just nervous." I said, looking away from his smile to the paved black parking lot.

"Nervous you say?" His fingers went under my chin and lifted my head back up to face him. "Well, love, I've been told that I'm a very good distraction." He bent his head down to kiss me.

"Eww! Disgusting!" Isabelle whined. "Get a room!"

We pulled away from each other, smiled, and kept walking towards the door of the hotel. I took a breath, willing myself to stay calm, and walked into the hotel as Jace opened the door for me. The breath I took whoosh-ed out when I saw the lobby of the hotel.

There was a canopy of brown and pink silk over our heads along with a white runway leading to the sitting area, where the real party was.

"Hello there!" A man with a sqeauky voice said excitedly. "And hello puppy!" He pat Max's head, "Are you three here for the engagement party? Well come in, warm up and get drinking in the party room over there!" He laughed, "Oh and by the way, I'm Matt if you need anything!" Matt ushered us into the party room and I gasped again.

"We can still get out now." Jace whispered in my ear, but I ignored him; staring at the beautiful room in front of me.

There were four large, circular tables all with about eight seats. In the middle of the room, a large dance floor area. Decorated onto them were elegant pink flowers with brown stems. The tables and chairs themselves were covered in a white tablecloth, with pink and brown placemats and a pink and brown bow around the back of the chairs. On top of the white plates were boxes and names on a piece of pink paper. Seating chart, this should be interesting. I thought bitterly.

In the middle of the room, his back to us was Luke. From what I could tell he was in a full black tux and black shoes, his brown hair combed.

"Mr. Luke!" Matt squeaked. "The first three guests are here!"

Luke turned around. Now that I saw him from the front, he looked particularly striking in his black tux, white button up shirt, and brown flower corsage.

"Clary, Jace, Isabelle," Luke approached us looking stressed out but very happy and in love, Max started to lick Luke's hand and Luke pat his head, "thanks for coming. Thanks, Matt. I can take it from here." Matt gushed some thanks before returning to the lobby.

"Hi, Luke," I hugged him, "Where is Mom?"

He sighed, "Jocelyn is through that door," He pointed to a random brown door, "through it is a big bathroom so I would assume she is getting ready."

I nodded and Jace spoke next, "Luke," They shook hands, "It looks great in here."

"It really does, so beautiful." Isabelle said from beside me. I nodded in agreement, still looking at the door Luke pointed to.

Was Mom still mad at me? Had she gotten over it? From the way she hadn't called or made any contact with me at all, I would say that she was still mad. Jace suddenly pulled my hand, and I looked back to see Luke and Isabelle walking over to the tables.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked, looking concerned.

I nodded, "Yes, I think so."

"Okay, do you want to go see where we are sitting?" He asked, stroking my cheek lightly.

Again I nodded and Jace started to lead me over to the table where Luke and Isabelle were. With one last look at the door behind me, I followed my fiancée. We approached the table and Jace laughed dryly.

"Of course," He said quietly so that only I could hear, "we are put far away from each other."

Jace was right, I was seated in the middle of Simon and Magnus while Jace was the farthest away he could be in a circle. His box was in the middle of Alec and some person named Jordan. When Luke wasn't looking, Jace switched Simon and his box and I smiled, comfortable with that decision.

Jace smiled back, "You didn't see anything."

"I didn't see anything." I replied, Jace kissed my cheek and nodded proudly.

"Good, do you want to sit down?" He asked, pulling my chair out. I glanced at the door and then at Isabelle, who was seated in her chair beside Magnus's seat she was looking at us with uttermost boredom.

"I wanted to go talk to Mom actually." I said, looking back at Jace.

His expression changed, "Clary I don't think-"

"Jace, I just want to say hello to her."

"Fine, them I'm coming with you." Jace set his chin.

"Jace the only one she is more mad at then me, is you."

"Your point?"

"I'm just saying maybe you should wait out here."

"I think Clary's right, Jace," Luke added, "Jocelyn is very angry and I don't think she wants to see either of you, but if just Clary goes in there I think it will be... okay."

"But, Luke-" Jace started.

"For the love of God, Jace, I'll go with Clary if your that worried about her mother turning into a Greater Demon and killing Clary on the spot." Isabelle interrupted him, standing up and walking over to me. Isabelle pulled my arm, tugging me towards the door Luke pointed to earlier.

Isabelle barged right into the door, but I closed my eyes and nodded before walking through the door. Mom was at the counter seated on a plush circular chair looking into the mirror as she did her makeup. She was in a brown elegant gown that made her look absolutely gorgeous, Mom's green eyes looked back at us as we entered. She didn't smile or get up to hug us. Very bad sign.

"Hi, Mom." I said uncomfortably, "You look very beautiful."

"Thank you." She replied stiffly, finishing her mascara before getting up and turning to us. "Isabelle I love your dress, and hello Maxy! How are you?" She asked being down to kiss his forehead.

Isabelle looked between Jocelyn and I, "...Thank you, Miss Fray."

"Please, call me Jocelyn." Mom replied ignoring me. "If you're up for it, Isabelle, I would love to get to know you more, whenever your free for lunch."

"I... guess so." Isabelle muttered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Great," Mom smiled uneasily, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes," I answered before Isabelle could, "It's very beautiful party, Mom. Luke looks very happy as well."

"Thank you," Her smile faded and she didn't look at me. It cut me like a knife.

"We'll let you get ready, Jocelyn." Isabelle placed a hand on my shoulder.

Mom's smile returned, "Thanks, Isabelle. I should be out in five minutes."

Isabelle nodded and tugged me through the door. I felt tears coming, but I refused to let them fall, not now. Not here. Not yet, at least.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Isabelle said quietly. If I wasn't so sad, I would've rolled my eyes, this was Isabelle Lightwood being comforting and supportive.

"It was horrible, she didn't even act like I was her daughter." I whispered.

"I could've gone worse, Clary. She could've turned into a Greator Demon and killed you on the spot." Isabelle rubbed my back as we made our way to our table.

"I guess so. Thanks for going in with me."

"Sure, that's what friends are for right?"

I smiled over at her, "Yes, that's right." Isabelle removed her hand as we approached the table. Jace and Luke, their backs to us, seemed to be having a discussion about how long women take in the bathroom.

"Clary did too, right before we came her she was in there for a least an hour." Jace was saying, "And I always tell her, you're beautiful without all this makeup but now she is completely prefect."

"That's nice of you, Jace," Luke replied and then groaned, "What about when they do there hair?"

Jace shook his head, "Clary almost ripped my wrist of when I tried to remove those clips out of her's."

"Boys," Isabelle said announcing our arrival, "We do those things because this," She waved a hand over herself and me, "Doesn't come naturally. And who knows? Maybe they were just dressing up for you." They turned around, Jace looked worried again. He rushed over to me, grabbing my hands and intertwining our fingers.

"How was your mother?" He asked, searching my face, "And how much of that did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything bad while you were gossiping with my son-to-be step father if that's what you are worried about and as for Mom," I sighed looking at a scar on his neck, "She hasn't changed."

"Clary," He wrapped me in a hug, "She'll come around, okay?"

"I don't know anymore, Jace." I whispered.

"Of course she will," He pulled back to put his hands on my shoulders, "She will."

I didn't answer.

"Until she does, I love you and I'm never going to leave you," Jace leaned into whisper in my ear, "I'm yours forever."

Despite the situation with my mother, that made me smile.

"I love you, too." Jace smiled and leant down to kiss me. I laughed when he pulled back.

Jace smiled at me but was clearly confused again.

"I'm getting lip-gloss all over you." I explained, wiping some off his bottom lips as Jace tried to capture my thumb in his mouth.

"I don't mind that, it tastes good and its from you." He grinned leaning down to kiss me again.

I rose my eyebrows, That was so cheesy.

"What?" Jace smirked, "It's true."

Then, I heard footsteps and turned around. Simon walked into the room, with him was someone I've never seen before. He was tall, brown-skinned with long, dark hair that tumbled over his forehead and down his neck in curls, he had long, thick eyelashes. The man was broad-shouldered and slim but muscular, with high cheekbones and startling hazel-green eyes. On both arms, he had tattoos. Tattoos not Runes, which made me wonder what he was.

Still, he was hot.

"Wow," Isabelle's voice said from behind me, "What a piece of man-meat? He looks delicious."

Jace stiffened and his tone became cold, "Werewolf."

"Excellent," Isabelle murmured coming to stand beside me, "Mom will hate him." I smiled at that, knowing Isabelle loved to date men that her parents wouldn't approve of.

"Why? Are you attracted to- Oh, to hell with that," Jace walked to stand in front of me, "Are you attracted to him?"

I shrugged one shoulder, "I'm more attracted to you."

"Of course you are," Jace shoo-ed that off, "But you are attracted to him? What does he have on me?"

I suggested, "Maybe he is not a sarcastic, arrogant ass?"

Jace's eyes narrowed, "I meant his looks."

I peered over Jace's shoulder to look at the mystery werewolf, "I don't know. He is just hot."

"Damn right he is." Isabelle said, seizing the guy up.

"But he isn't hotter than me," Jace demanded, "I mean, obviously, but you think he isn't hotter than me, right?"

"I just said I was more attracted to you." I said, starting to grow impatient.

Jace nodded slowly, "Good, so you aren't leaving me."

"Why would I ever do that?" To this, Jace shrugged and wrapped his arm around my waist, grabbing one of my hands with his free arm. Simon and the werewolf walked up to us.

"Hello everyone," Simon greeted us.

"Hi Simon." I smiled missing my best friend and wanting to hug him, but Jace's arms restricted me.

"Hey, Simon," Isabelle said, "Who is your friend?"

"Oh! I'm sorry," Simon put a hand on his shoulder, "Everyone this is Jordan Kyle. Jordan this is Isabelle, my best friend Clary, and her boyfriend-"

"Fiancée," Jace interrupted sternly, glaring at Jordan. I squeezed his hand and Jace smiled down at me before kissing my forehead.

"Jace." Simon ended with an eye roll.

"So, vampire, you never told me you enjoyed werewolves for company." Jace said, rubbing my waist with his hand. It made me shiver and step closer to him.

"Yeah, well," Simon shrugged, "He was nice enough to let me live with him so I decided not to kill him." Live with him? Why?

"Not like you could." Jordan muttered, smiling at Isabelle and I.

Jace looked shocked but Simon replied, "They are shadowhunters." He motioned to the three of us with a grand wave.

"Simon, why are you living with him?" I asked worriedly. Had something happened to his mother? His sister? Simon was about to explain when Jordan spoke again.

"Wow, shadowhunters," He looked us over, impressed, "You're the first three I've ever met."

"That's sad, every other shadowhunter you meet now will be horribly uneventful." Jace said.

"Oh really, why?" Jordan raised an eyebrow. Dammit!

"I think that question is pretty obviously answered." Jace shrugged easily.

"Interesting," Jordan nodded, "I guess I will be only talking to these lovely ladies then."

"Well then come on over here. Take your shirt off and come over here." Isabelle said, unashamed.

"You really are looking for a punch in the face, aren't you?" Jace asked, ignoring his sister. Jace moved to let go of my hand, but I grasped his tighter glaring at him when he looked at me. Before Jordan could reply, Mom came over in her hands were multiple brown and pink brochures.

"Hello, Simon," Mom said happily, "How are you?"

Simon looked nervously between Mom and I, "Great, Miss Fray. It looks beautiful in here."

"Thank you, hard work and money, honey thats what put this together," Mom turned to me and her smile faded, she handed me her pile of brochures, "Hand these out to people as they walk in." She turned to my fiancée and said in a cold tone, "Jace."

"Sure, Mom." I whispered, passing one to everyone in our little circle. Jace didn't answer, just shifted his gaze between watching me and watching my mother.

Mom turned away from us, "Who are you?" She asked Jordan, her voice now light and cheerful. Jordan glanced at me and then back to my mother.

"I'm Jordan, miss, Jordan Kyle. Simon's friend. " He cleared his throat, "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Any friends of Simon's is a friend of mine, and thank you," Jocelyn looked around as more people entered, "Clary get up to the front, I have to go. Enjoy the party everyone."

"Is that your mother?" Jordan asked me after she walked away.

"That's my mother." I sighed, frustrated and sad that she couldn't even look or talk to me about my engagement. "I better get up there, see you all later." I started to walk away when a warm hand grabbed my arm.

"Clary," Jace said turning me around, "You don't have to do that."

"It's okay, I'll do it." I said looking at his shoulder.

"Clary," Jace whispered moving my face so that I looked him in the eye.

"Look, maybe this will make her like me again. I have to go." Jace nodded, kissing my cheek before letting me go. I smiled sadly at him and walked to entrance to the lobby of the hotel.

I was over there for a total of five seconds when Alec and Magnus entered the hotel. Smiling when they saw me.

"Clary, my dear. I love that dress. Looks great on you, darling." Magnus said, hugging me. Max ran up Alec's body to get on his shoulder and licked his chin. Alec smiled at the ferret and rubbed it's head.

"Hi, Clary." Alec said in greeting.

"Hello, Alec and thanks, Magnus." I replied, taking in his black tuxedo jacket, teal blue sparkily vest, and black pants. "So do you."

"Thank you, sweetie, thank you. Now what are you doing out here? Why aren't you enjoying the party?" Magnus asked.

"Oh," I handed them their brochures. "I'm supposed to be handing out these."

"Jocelyn still angry?" Alec asked. Max jumped from his shoulder, to Magnus's taller one and licked his chin as well. Magnus laughed and Alec looked over at him fondly.

I smiled at the scene, "Mom is still very angry, yes."

Magnus placed a hand on my shoulder, "She'll come around."

"I guess so." I shrugged and Magnus dropped his hand, "Don't let me hold you two up, go enjoy the party."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked. I nodded. He looked over at Magnus, "We'll see you later then." They both gave me a smile before walking away, Max going with them.

"Clary!" Magnus called, I turned around. Magnus grinned taking a long, lanky finger up to his eye and pulling it down his face, a crying motion, and then he patted his shoulder, "I'm right here if you need it."

I gave him a sarcastic smile, "Thanks a lot." Magnus grin widened and he turned back around, taking Alec's hand and walking over to the table all my friends were at. I glanced, out of habit, at Jace, he blinked and then smiled when he saw me looking at him, which made me think the had been staring at me. Nevertheless, I smiled back.

I turned away from Jace's smiling face when I felt someone behind me. It was Matt, his hazel eyes fixed on our table.

"Do you know if that blonde with the golden eyes is single?" Matt asked innocently. So innocently that I didn't actually get angry.

I glanced down at my engagement ring, "I don't think he is."

"Oh, poo," Matt frowned then smiled again, "What about that black haired boy with the blue eyes?"

I grinned over at Matt, "Try again."

Matt frowned again, "What about that dark-skinned one with the brown hair?"

I thought that over, "Jordan? I'm not sure if he is single-"

"Oh, yay!" Matt clapped and smiled widely.

"But I don't think he is gay either." I added quickly, choosing my words carefully.

Matt shrugged still looking happy, "Think, is not a no." He winked at me and returned to the front of the hotel room. I rolled my eyes, deciding I liked Matt as I handed out more brochures.

I ran our of brochures as the final couple entered the room, deciding my work was over I shrugged and walked over to the table. Jace smiled as I walked over to the table.

"All done?" He asked, pulling out my chair from his even though he was still seated.

I thanked him and replied, "Well I ran out of brochures so I figured that I was done."

"That is a pretty good sign that you are, love." He said as I sat down. Jace pulled my chair closer to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I suppose it is." I said glancing around the table casually, Simon, Charles, Alec, and Jordan seemed to be in a conversation along with Jennifer, Ryan, and Isabelle. "Matt asked about you." I said looking back over at Jace.

"That boy has good taste, what did he ask?"

"If you were single."

Jace grinned, "What did you say?"

"That I thought you were taken."

"Now, love, that would've been a prefect time for a smack to the face."

"He seemed so innocent."

"In my policy, the more you act innocent the more you are guilty."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied, smiling at him.

Jace leaned closer to me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back, leaning in the rest of the way to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Jace looked like he was about to say something, but was cut off as people started to make speeches about the bride and groom. As daughter, I thought I would make a speech but apparently Jocelyn cut that. I felt a tear come to my eye.

Suddenly, Mom was up at the microphone.

"Instead of boring you about how Luke and I were best friends and then fell in love with each other I would like to talk about something else. Everyone knows my daughter, Clary right?" Jocelyn asked, everyone looked confused but I was prepared for anything. "Well a week and a half ago, Clary told me that she was engaged to her boyfriend Jace Lightwood. And I thought it was awful because they are so young, only sixteen and eighteen, but now after a ten days of thinking I can honestly say that," She took a deep breath and I held mine, "I still don't approve. Clary, I will not come to the wedding if you don't break off this engagement, I will not help you, I won't pay, and I absolutely will not give you two my blessing. I think you to are way to young, to immature, and selfish to take this out on me, take this out of my wedding my time. Jace, I never supported your relationship with Clary and until a few months ago, I didn't support your family. Clary, I am so angry with you. I did not raise you this way, we are not from the sixteenth century where people get married at sixteen and if you two get married now I'm sure, I promise you, that you will end up how Valentine and I did."

At the end of her speech, I was suddenly reminded of the way Jace looked back at Renwick's when Valentine broke the portal and his home was shattered into pieces right before his eyes. My mother had always been my home, my rock. But now she crumbled and broke right before the green eyes we shared.

"And to think," Magnus muttered, "I woke her out of her coma." He snapped his finger and his thumb started to glow, "Would you like me to put her back into one?"

I looked down and started to blink away tears, feeling the need to distract myself I rose my hand up to my hair and pulled out a clip forcefully, pulling out hair in the process. Some of my red hair fell down the left side of my face, I did the same thing to the right, and pulled out the clip in the back as the bun fell.

"Clary... Clary what are you doing? You are going to hurt yourself." Simon said, putting one hand over mine across the table. I removed mine from under his.

"I'm taking these clips out, they're stupid."

"No there not. Stop it."

"Clary," Jace whispered pulling me into a hug and stroking my newly freed hair, "Don't listen to her. You are the most beautiful, most kind, most-"

I pulled away from his arms, "I don't want to hear it, Jace. Or anyone for that matter." I started to stand, I was about to cry and didn't want them to see, "I'm just going to get some fresh air." I murmured and then fled from the hotel.

My tears fell as I walked outside, away from all of the happiness and love, I leant up against the wall wrapping my arms around myself to keep the cold out. Max, I realized, followed me outside and was rubbing his head against my leg. I smiled then I cried.

Sooner, rather than later, a pair of warm arms were around me and rubbing my back while I cried. I had enough since to know that Jace, and probably Simon, would come after me. From the warmth I could tell it was Jace.

"Shh," Jace whispered rubbing my back, "Please don't cry. Don't listen to her. She's just mad that you are stealing her spotlight."

"She's my mother, Jace. Mother's aren't supposed to treat daughters like this." My voice cracked out.

"I know, I know. Please stop crying, Clary. I love you," He whispered in my ear, "Angel- You are freezing. Here, take this." Jace somehow removed his jacket and had his arms back around me in less than a second. He draped the jacket over my shoulders and I instantly felt it's warmth.

"Thank you." I croaked, my crying started to slow down.

"You don't have to thank me," Jace started to rub my arms, "I'm happy to do it."

His tone, I thought, there is a new edge to it. He is think about something.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to pull away and see his face, Jace held me securely to his chest.

He sighed, "Clary... if this is to hard for you... if you want your mother back you'll... we'll have to-"

"Stop!" I covered his mouth, "I don't want to even think about that."

He removed my hand gently and held it tightly, "Clary, I love you more than anything. And your mother does too, she is just angry. And it's my fault, maybe we should call off the engagement." He said those last three words before I could stop him, truthfully I thought he was going to say something worse. Just break up.

"No."

"No?" The happiness that flooded his eyes at that was physically hard not to smile at.

"No, Jace. That's just what she wants. She wants us to wait a few years and I don't want that... and I don't think you want that."

"That's not what I want, Clary. That's the last thing that I would ever want. I want you forever. I want you to be mine forever."

"I am yours," I whispered.

"I know, but I want it to be official." Jace stroked my cheek lightly.

Out of the blue a thought came to my mind, shadowhunters have different kinds of weddings... Runes instead of rings. With my fingers I took off my engagement ring and raised it to show him.

"What?" Jace asked sadness returning to his eyes, "Have you rethought your decision? I could take it back until you want to be engaged again."

"No, I'm just thinking-" I started looking at the ring, "Jace, why did you give me this?"

He looked confused, "I wanted to show that I would love you forever."

I rolled my eyes, "I knew that." I said my eyes traveling down my arm to see the love Rune that made us partly married, "I thought Shadowhunters didn't use rings for marriages."

Jace paused, "We don't."

"Then why did you give me this?"

He looked into my eyes, "I thought, Clary, from the way you were brought up. I thought that you would like a ring."

"Do you still think of me as a mundane?" I asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"No! No, Clary, I don't! I promise I don't." Jace said.

"Then why did you give me this?" I repeated. "I'm not a mundane, Jace, I'm one of your kind."

"Do you not like it?" Jace asked.

I glanced at the ring, "No it's beautiful. I love it... You're avoiding my question."

"I told you, I thought you would like it. Being that you were a mundane for fifteen years and only a shadowhunter for four months."

"You didn't think I would-"

"Clary, if you don't want to wear it. Don't wear it. I just thought... Never mind." He blushed.

"Jace," I gasped in shock, he never blushed, "What? What are you not telling me?"

Jace sighed, leaning his head in to rest it on my shoulder, probably trying to hide his blush.

"I also thought that when you would visit your friends that were mundanes... I just... Dammit! I didn't want other stupid boys to think they could actually have you. I wanted them to know that you were taken. That you are mine. In the instance that I wasn't there, of course, because I will show you off to everyone." Jace confessed, he pulled away from my shoulder and grinned wistfully.

I smiled like an idiot after his stammering speech, "That's so-"

"Dumb? Cheesy? I know, you can take off the ring if you would like to." He started to look at the ground but my hands stopped him.

"I was going to say, romantic, sweet, and loving."

Jace smirked, "I never thought of it like that."

"Well, it is." I nodded, leaning up to kiss him.

Jace pulled away after a minute, "I think I should go talk to your mother."

I frowned and shook my head, "No you shouldn't."

"Clary, I think she needs to see-"

"Jace, Jocelyn is not a very patient person."

"I know that," Jace rolled his golden eyes, "after all she birthed you."

"Using sarcasm to hide your feelings again Jace?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

His eyes darkened and he ignored my question, "I'm going to talk to your mother."

I grabbed onto his arm before he could leave, "Don't." I pleaded.

His eyes softened, "I'll be right back."

"Don't, Jace. Please for me," I whispered desperately, "Please don't leave me."

He wrapped me in his arms, "I'll never leave you. I'm right here. Don't be sad," He whispered kissing my forehead, "Clary, I'm doing this for us. Don't you want your mothers approval?"

"Of course, but I could talk to her." I whispered, placing my hands on his chest, feeling the hard strong muscles under his black shirt.

"Clary, please, let me try." He said softly in my ear. "I have a way with women."

I rolled my eyes and leant into his chest, my head between my hands, "Every women you met falls in love with you."

"Not in love," He mused, "maybe in lust but parents seem to love my winks and smiles."

"I don't want you to go in there alone." I confessed.

Jace took a step back, looking astonished, "What? Now you think I can't defend myself?" He shook his blonde head, "Love, I'm the best shadowhunter of my age. Part god, remember?"

I walked forward and took his hands, "Yes, I remember. You only tell me every day."

He grinned, "I'll send Simon out here to comfort you and I'll be back soon," He leant down to kiss me, stopping my resentment, "I love you."

"Jace, I don't want you to go- Please don't." I pleaded, remembering what my mother said to me in a horribly cold tone. "Think of what she could say to you."

"Clary, I have an enormous ego. I don't think that will be a problem." With that, he kissed me once more and walked through the front door of the hotel.

When he left me, standing outside in the cold and dark, it hurt more than anything my mother had ever said to me.

Simon came out as soon as Jace went in.

"Hello, friend," He said with at hug, "Are you alright?"

"No, what is going on in there?" I asked, clutching onto Simon, mostly for warmth even though he was a vampire and didn't have any more body warmth.

Simon shrugged, "Awkward. Everyone is just kind of staring at the walls since what your mother said to you."

I nodded, missing this best friend time with Simon.

"I'm living with Jordan," He sighed after a moment of silence, "Because my mother kicked me out."

I gasped looking up at him, "Why did she do that?"

"I told her." He motioned to his teeth.

"You told her that you are a vampire?" I gasped again. Mrs. Lewis could've of taken that well.

"No I told her that I was the lead singer of Aerosmith," Simon rolled his eyes, "Yes I told her that I am a vampire."

Mrs. Lewis had more sense than that. Simon looked nothing like Steven Tyler.

"Did she freak out?" I asked hesitantly.

"At first she didn't believe me and then I made her feel my pulse and she realized." He said, "I'm just glad that she didn't make me drink anyones blood."

"So Jordan just showed up on your doorstep and asked you if you wanted to live with him?"

"Kind of," He shrugged, "Jordan showed up in Eric's garage. Where I was staying at the time." He explained before I could ask.

"So Jordan is nice then?"

"Yep," Simon grinned, "He is potty-trained and everything."

"That's not what I meant." I laughed.

"Yes, Clary. He is very good. A good guy." He nodded, looking back towards the door of the hotel.

"And you two haven't had any vampire-and-werewolf fights?"

"Not yet. But the second he tries to steal a Jaguar's blood from me all fangs are out."

Simon and I gradually walked to a bench outside of the hotel. We talked for a long time, chatting it up like best friends should. Until, Isabelle, Jordan, Jennifer, and Charles came outside.

"Clary," Isabelle ran over and hugged me, "You look sad. You're mom was only mad, don't listen to her. Everyone knows you and Jace are the perfect couple."

I smiled, "Thanks, Izzy. That means a lot." She smiled back and let go of me. Jennifer sat down beside me and patted my back.

"Some harsh words were said in there," Jordan said next, "Are you alright?"

"Oh great, having your mother embarrass you in front of all your friends is what I love about these parties." I replied.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Jordan smiled. I decided I would like Jordan too. "Listen, Simon, I think I'm going to head back to our apartment, would you like to come?"

"Actually, I need to talk to Simon." Isabelle interrupted.

"Well, I don't want to leave Clary." Simon replied to both of them.

"Simon, I'm fine." I shook my head smiling at my best friend, "Honest. Go talk to them if you need to."

"Are you sure?" Simon asked, watching me closely.

"Yes, Simon, I'm sure. Go be the most popular vampire." I waved him off.

Simon laughed, hugged me, and kissed my cheek lightly which I returned and he walked away with Isabelle and Jordan. As soon as he left my tears started to form again.

"I can't believe he left." I whispered, my voice croaking out.

"You might as well be prepared for it." Charles said.

"Prepared for what?" I asked, regretting my words as soon as they came out.

"You silly Americans are all the same, men in particular. Men like Jace."

"What do we do?"

"The men date a woman, take her, then leave her. And then the women are to gullible and stupid to fall for it."

"That's not true! Jace loves me!" I yelled standing up and starting to walk away.

"That's what they all say." Charles muttered and I heard Jennifer's heels and Charles's dress shoes following me.

"Clary! Clary, where are you going?" Jennifer asked, running up to my side. We were know on the sidewalks of New York. Our hidden Runes covering us from the muggers and drunks. "Don't listen to Charles, he doesn't know what you and Jace have been through."

"I don't care about Charles!" I was suddenly yelling, my patient fully gone, "I care that Jace left me to talk to my mother! I care that Simon left with Isabelle and Jordan!"

"Clary-" Jennifer suddenly looked terrified.

"What!?" I shouted, "I don't want to hear that Jace loves me! I don't want to hear that I told Simon to leave! All I want to do is go back to the Institute and go to bed and forget this night ever happened!"

"Clary! Look!" Jennifer pointed behind me, I turned and was suddenly looking into the barrel of a gun.

Jace:

I didn't know why Clary was so resistant to let me talk to her mother. I knew Jocelyn was harsh with words, given what she said to Clary. My fist clenched and my blood boiled at the thought.

"Simon," I said to the vampire as I entered the hotel. Simon had promised to stand right by the door if I needed him to help me with Clary.

The vampire turned at his name, "Is she alright?" He asked intensely. That fact that Simon loved Clary made me happy and insanely mad at the same time.

"She's Clary, who knows?" I replied. "I'm going to talk to Jocelyn, will you talk to Clary for awhile?"

"Of course I will," Simon nodded, "Jace I wouldn't talk to Jocelyn she is just as bad-tempered as Clary."

"I know she is, but I at least have to try to get her to like me." I shook my head, "Get out to Clary, she is waiting and very emotional."

My eyes dropped as I remembered Clary's eyes when she was crying. Her usual happy, loving, emerald green eyes were filled with sadness and despair, It just made me want to punch somebody in the face. Who ever made my poor Clary sad was going to have hell to pay from me.

"I'll go. Just," He paused, "Think before you speak." Simon was out the door, probably into my Clary's arms while I had to go confront her mean mother.

I took a deep breath and walked to the back of Jocelyn's chair, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning in, "Can we talk?"

Jocelyn looked up at me with utter loathing, "I am busy right now, Jace."

"I need to talk to you now." I demanded, knowing this was already not going well.

"Fine," She said standing up, "Let's talk in private." Jocelyn walked into a room, I followed her. It was a sitting room, with plush pink couches. There was a drunk man and woman laying together on a couch.

"I think you know what I want to talk about." I said, shutting the door behind me.

"I guess I do." She sat down on one of the couches.

"Let's skip the dramatics, Miss Fray, and get to it." I replied, sitting down on a different couch across from her.

"Yes, let's." Jocelyn replied, crossing a leg over the other. Might as well get this over with.

"Miss Fray, you know I love Clary more than my own life, more than anything. You know, now that I'm eighteen I get payed for being a shadowhunter, you know I can provide for her. You know that I can protect her. Why are you so angry about us getting married?"

"Because your so young-" She started, but I cut her off.

"I'm sick of that excuse. No offense, Miss Fray, but you got married when you were eighteen as well." My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, but I ignored it.

"So?"

"So don't be such a hypocrite about us getting married at eighteen." I replied.

"You

are eighteen, Jace, not Clary. She is only sixteen." Just the name of her daughter and my names together made her eyes darken.

"So?"

"So why don't you leave her before you get her hurt?"

"I wouldn't-" I shook my head, ridding my head of the horrible thought of something hurting Clary. Much less me.

"I know you think you would never leave her now, but think about in five years, ten, twenty or even fifty? What are you going to think about Clary then?" She tested.

"I am still going to love her."

"Are you?"

"Of course." I said promising to her and Clary alike.

Clary:

"Give me your money!" The gun carrier yelled at us, "Come on! Don't make me shoot you!" My mind went into battle mood, instantly thinking of what I could do to get the gun away from him. Unfortunately, that would mean moving and I was frozen in fear.

I held up my hands in a surrender motion, "I don't have anything! I promise! I left my purse at the party!" I yelled.

"What about you two?" The man asked, pointing the gun at Jennifer.

Jennifer handed over her purse, crying silently. "That's all I have. I promise. My phone and wallet are in there, take them!"

The gun-man wore a grey hoodie, the hood up over his face so that I could'nt see it clearly, he was in black jeans and what look liked more rounds of bullets in his pockets. But he could see us... He must be a shadowhunter. Why would he be using a gun though?

The man was now pointing the gun at Charles, "What about you? What do you have?"

"I'm not going to give you anything." Charles replied, looking at ease and calm. Like having a gun pointed at him was a regular outing.

"Look, man, I really don't want to do this." He put his finger on the trigger.

"Charles!" Jennifer screamed, "Give him what he wants!"

"I do not give into thugs like you." Charles raised his arms to his sides giving the man a clear view, "Shoot me."

"Charles! No!" Jennifer screeched.

The man looked shocked, "Okay, you obviously don't care about your own life." He pointed the gun back at Jennifer and she gave a squeak, "What about her? Do you want to see her die because of you?"

Silently and as motionlessly as I could, I reached for the knife, the only weapon I had, in my thigh stealth. I didn't pull it out though, not yet. That's when I remembered that I was wearing Jace's jacket, I felt around there were daggers, seraph blades, and other weapons all in it. Charles and I exchanged a glance, he had weapons too, I could tell.

When Charles didn't reply to the man as he pointed the gun at Jennifer, the gun was then pointed at my head again. "What about her? Are you going to make her die for your mistakes?"

"Okay, man, calm down." Charles raised a hand.

"We have a winner," The man said pushing the gun until it was at my forehead, its cold metal digging into my skin. "Give me your money."

This is it. I'm going to die, Charles hates me. He isn't going to risk his life for me. Why would he? We always fought, never got along. _Don't think about that, Clary. Think of someone you love. Jace, Jace, Jace, Jace... _His name would be my last thought.

Charles pulled out his wallet and held it in the air, "Put the gun down."

"Give me the wallet." The man raised his hand to grab it, but Charles pulled the wallet back.

"Put the gun down and let her go." Charles said every word as if it were its own sentence. The man started to bring the gun away from my forehead. _Jace, Jace, Jace..._

For the first time since we encountered the gun-man, I felt a shiver of hope. It's going to be okay, I calmed myself, Charles is going to give him his wallet and we will all go home. It's going to be okay. I'll get to see Jace again, I'll get to kiss him again, and tell him I love him again.

But then, Charles free hand came out with a seraph blade and he named it. A shot was fired. A yell in pain. A thumb as Charles his the ground, his stomach now had a hole from it gushed blood.

I gasped in shock and Jennifer yelled, "Charles! No!" Before she dropped to her knees beside him, hugging him.

Before I even knew it was happening, I had a knife in my hand and was throwing it at the now retreating gun-man. The knife hit him in the back and he fell forward, not moving. Without thinking twice, I tore Jace's jacket off my body and wrapped it around Charles's wound. Charles was gasping for air with Jennifer crying over him.

Before I had wrapped the jacket around Charles, I looked into the contents. Five seraph blades, three daggers, two flasks of holy water, but the instrument I was looking for was gone and I didn't have one.

A stele.

Simon:

As soon as Jordan walked into our apartment, Isabelle had grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you in private." She whispered. _Oh no, this had to be what I thought it was going to be. _When we were outside she let go of me. "Simon are you-are we?"

Instead of answering, I just stared at her. Her silky black hair that hung past her shoulders. Her creamy soft skin would feel so great when I used to caress it when we would be kissing. Her strong, tall, but still elegant body. That dressed that fit her just right... Isabelle Lightwood was beautiful.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She waved a hand in front of my face to interrupt my gaze.

I ignored that question, "Izzy, I have always cared about you. And I don't want you to think I don't."

"If you are saying no just say it Simon." Isabelle took a step away from me, she was now leaning against the red railing outside everyone of the apartments. I fought not to pull her back against me.

"Isabelle, I do want to date you, I just have take care of someone else." I whispered, thinking of Stephanie who was now clingy, annoying, and always talking about Jace.

"What is that supposed to mean?

You want me to be your second woman again?" Isabelle was suddenly yelling and, from the look in her eyes, she was furious.

I took a step forward, "No, I mean... not really. Izzy let me explain-"

"Isn't that what you said last time? Before leaving me without any explanation and I had to learn from _Maia_ that you were dating her at the same time as me?" And with that she was gone. I hardly noticed the phone vibrating in my pocket, ignoring it I walked back inside my apartment.

Clary:

I went into mother-soldier-shadowhunter with friend about to die-mode instantly.

"Jennifer, I need you to pull it together." I said sternly, not sure how long this calm composure would last.

She kept crying and holding onto Charles as he gasped for breath, the jacket helped the gushing blood but it was going to completely stop it. When Jennifer didn't listen, I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up so she was in front of me.

"Listen to me, Jennifer. I need you to calm down. I need you calm because if you are crying then Charles is going to be scared and crying to. Okay?"

She nodded, starting to dry and stop her tears.

"Don't freak out, but I don't have a stele. Do you have one?"

Her eyes went big and she padded her pockets, shaking her head. "What are we going to do, Clary?"

I looked up the rode. _What were we going to do? _The hospital was miles away plus my car was back at the hotel. If I ran back to the party Charles would probably bleed out, but... What about the Institute? I could just make out the glamoured cathedral in the distant. Maybe Max, Jennifer, and I could drag Charles to the Institute, get the elevator, and take him to the infermery.

It was a long shot plan, but its all we had.

"I'm going to drag him to the Institute." Jennifer gasped but I kept going, "While I'm doing that, make sure that jacket stays on Charles, and also be calling people." I handed her my phone which had been in the pocket of Jace's jacket, "Call everyone on that phone until you get someone. Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Ryan, Magnus, I don't care get someone here."

Jennifer nodded and took the phone. She started to dial someone's number.

"Max!" I yelled, the dog came running up to me. "I need you to help me pull Charles okay?" The dog changed into a Jaguar, "Good boy. Grab the scruff of his shirt and pull backward okay?" The dog bit the shirt where Charles's shoulder was. I grabbed the counterpart and tugged along with Max.

What I didn't consider was how heavy Charles would be. Even with a Jaguar and a fully trained shadowhunter, he was heavy. Still, inch by inch we started to walk backward down the sidewalk of New York. _The one day I wear a dress and now I'm going to flash all of Manhattan. _

"Jace didn't answer!" Jennifer yelled after a minute.

"Leave a message then!" I screamed back, sweat already dripping off my head.

"Jace! This is Jennifer. I don't even know where to begin. Charles was shot by a shadowhunter and Clary and Max are dragging him to the Institute!" She rushed out. "Just call us and find us, please!" Jennifer snapped the phone shut and continued to call people, we had the same luck with everyone. No-one would answer.

Jace:

"Are you sure, Jace? Are you sure that you'll still love my daughter then?" Jocelyn asked, smiling at me in the way that a cat would while the mouse was trapped against the corner.

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied, "I am one-hundred-percent positive because of all the crap we have been through and we are still together and happy."

"A few months is not a lifetime."

"Miss Fray, do you not remember that while you were in a coma I was saving your daughters life, making her happy, and not lying to her about her true identity?"

"Don't you dare pin that on me!" Jocelyn stood up and pointed a finger at me, "I did that for her own good!"

"Hiding her from who she really is? Lying to her about her-"

"I did it to hide from the man that raised you!" She screamed, "Don't you see, Jonathan Christopher Wayland, don't you see why I don't like you?"

"Don't call me Jonathan!" My voice rose, "My name is _Jace_ _Lightwood_!"

"You are not marrying my daughter!" Her hands clinched into fist.

"That is Clary's decision and whether you like it or not, Jocelyn, she chose me! And I will marry your daughter!" Usually, at all cost, I hated yelling people. Women in particular, but I had to get through my thick headed soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"You will not!" Jocelyn yelled as I walked out of the door, slamming it back so hard that the hinges shook.

Angrily, I looked around the room, searching for Clary, knowing she would make me feel better. I didn't see her though and at first I became worried, wanting to know where she was. I walk towards our now empty table, seeing Clary's abandoned purse still her seat.

I grabbed it and thought bitterly, _When did I become the fiancee who carries the purse? _I smiled to myself and remembered my phone ringing. Pulling it out, I saw one missed call from Clary and a new voicemail. I flicked my phone open.

"- a message then!" Clary's voice yelled, not into the phone but close to it. I became nervous.

"Jace! This is Jennifer. I don't even know where to begin. Charles was shot by a shadowhunter and Clary and Max are dragging him to the Institute! Just call us and find us, please!" Before the message was even done, I was out the door, a named seraph blade in hand.

Clary:

After forty-five minutes, we made it to the Institute. Jennifer held the door open as Max and I pulled Charles in the Church. A trail of Charles's blood following us, dry blood covered my hands.

"Just a few more feet, Max." I panted, sweat dripping off my forehead. "Hang in there Charles."

We pulled him a few more feet, to the front of the elevator and I pressed the button before leaving back against the door of the elevator. Trying to catch my breath, I pat Max on the head, who was also panting his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"You did so great Max, fantastic job." I said, still panting. Max licked my hand once before sitting down and resting.

I realized, a few minutes later, that the elevator was taking an awfully long time. I pressed the button again, it didn't light up, not a good sign. I leant my ear against it, no buzz, a worse sign.

"No." I whispered. "No it can't be turned off. There has to be someone in there, no!" I smashed my tiny fist against the elevator doors.

Jennifer ran over to me, "What's going on?"

"There is no buzz and the light of the button is not turned on." I whispered, closing my eyes against the hard, cold metal as I remembered the gun being pressed to my head.

"What does that mean?" She asked hesitantly.

"It means," I whispered still panting slightly, "The elevator is turned off."

"But it can't be! We can't get Charles up to the Institute if the elevator is off!" Jennifer started to freak out, I tuned her out turning my head to the stairs.

I couldn't carry Charles up the stairs, but maybe I could run to a spare room. They always had first-aid kits in the cabinets containing: bandages, gaze, a spare stele. I took a step towards the stairs.

"Don't leave..." Charles whispered, his hand was covered in blood from the way he was holding the wound on his Jace's jacket was now red with blood, "Don't leave me."

I looked at Jennifer, who was looking at Charles, she shook her head. "We won't, Charles. We won't leave." She walked to sit beside Charles.

I couldn't leave, Charles asked me not to and usually I didn't listen to anyone, but seeing that he was dying. But then again if I didn't run for the stele, Charles would die. The look in his brown eyes told me he knew that.

I leant my head back against the elevator and whispered, "God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and wisdom to know the difference."

I walked over to Charles, setting my feet out before me, and placing his head in my lap. Pushing his hair away from his forehead lightly, his eyes closed.

"I'm dying now, right? I'm dying." He asked.

I took a deep breath, should I tell him a lie about how we could possible save him, no Charles was smarted than that he knew.

"Yes," I said my voice clear, "you are. But I don't want you to be afraid, because Jennifer and I we are going to stay with you." I whispered, grabbing Jennifer's hand and putting it over the one that was on his stomach.

Charles turned his hand over to hold mine.

"Don't be afraid." Jennifer whispered. "We are here. We're not going to leave you."

"I'm not afraid," Charles said, his voice soft, "I am with you two."

Jace:

I tore down the streets of Manhattan, following the way I knew Clary would've gone. Behind my rage, I could almost smell her strawberry smelling hair and apple perfume. After several minutes of running, I came a man on the ground with a knife in his back. People were walking past him on his left and right, so obviously he was glamoured.

A knife in his back... Clary! I ran to the man, feeling the pulse on his wrist. There was none, he was dead. A gun was a few feet away from him on the ground. This had to be the man that shot Charles.

I rolled the man over, pulling back his hood and gasped, guessing it was going to be a demon or just a horrible faced murder. But it was neither.

The dead man was Issac.

Clary:

"I've gone completely numb. That's a bad sign isn't it?" Charles asked, rubbing a finger over my hand.

"If you are not hurting, how can it be bad?" I replied, happy he wasn't feeling anymore pain.

"I guess it can't." Charles almost smiled.

We were all silent for a few more minutes, I thought about Jace. I wondered if he ever got Jennifer's voicemail. Maybe he was on his way here. Maybe he would help. Maybe he had a stele... I shook my head, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Tell Alec...Tell Alec that I loved him... Tell him I'm gay... Tell him I loved him even when he loved Jace... I loved him so much. He probably knew... from the way I always looked at him." Charles whispered, staring at the ceiling.

"He doesn't." Jennifer whispered. "Boys are stupid when it comes to feelings."

Charles smiled this time, "Will you tell him then?"

"Yes, we'll tell him." I replied nodding.

Charles thanked us, "You tell Alec I was a catch... you tell him I was strong even if I start crying and begging for my mother... tell him I was so strong... tell that he was my last thought."

I stroked his forehead again, "That's so sweet."

"We will tell him that too." Jennifer promised, tears starting to form in her eyes, I'm sure mine looked the same way. Max whined softly and came to sit at beside Charles's head.

"Such a nice dog..." Charles's breathing started to fade he whispered one more word, "Alec." Before he was completely motionless. Jennifer and I let our tears fall after that.

"Vale, Charles Wu." I choked out, closing his eyes. Jennifer and I embraced each other and cried together.

The door of the cathedral burst open and there stood Jace, a lit seraph blade in his hand a murderous look in his eye. When he looked at the scene before him, he walked slowly towards us.

"Is he dead?" Jace asked, his tone not sarcastic. His face not a mask of boredom. His golden eyes not filled with arrogance.

"He's dead." I whispered, Jace nodded slowly and sat on the other side of Charles's body.

"I called Alec, he and Magnus should be here soon. Along with Mom, Isabelle, and Ryan." Jace said, looking down at Charles with a horrible sadness. It just made me want to wrap my arms around him and hold him until he felt better.

As if on cue, Alec followed closely by Magnus, Ryan, and Maryse entered the Institute. As soon as Alec saw Charles on the ground, he fell to his knees, crawling towards his friend and leaning his forehead against Charles's chest. A sharp cry escaping him. Magnus walked forward and placed a hand on his lovers shoulder.

"Alec." Magnus whispered. Alec shook his head, "Alec." He whispered again. Magnus repeated his name once more, Alec reacted this time, he wrapped his arms around Magnus and cried into his chest instead. Magnus rubbed his boyfriends back, whispering words of love in his ear.

Ryan wrapped Jennifer in a hug.

"Clary, let's go upstairs." Jace whispered in my ear. I shook my head, "Clary, come on."

"No, I want to tell Alec-"

"Alec doesn't need to be told anything tonight Clary. Come on, let's go to bed." Jace wrapped me in his arms, pulling me up and craddling me like a baby as he walked up the stairs and all the way to my room.

Gently he took off my dress and gave me some long pajama pants and shirt, I laid back in bed wrapping my arms under the pillow as the tears continued to fall. Jace was embracing me a minute later, rubbing my sides in comfort.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I didn't answer just kept crying into my pillow as my eyes closed, needing the sleep I knew I wouldn't get.

**A/N: Yes the Charles death scene was based off of Grey's Anatomy season six finale if anyone was wondering. I cried so hard during that scene and I've wanted to write about it ever sense, no copy right intended. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Or the series. Or the characters.

Bar

Clary:

"Have either of you seen Jace?" I asked walking into the kitchen. Isabelle and Maryse shook their heads. I frowned and walked to Jace's room.

It had been a few days since Charles and Issac were killed, everyone was still deeply depressed I had actually just gotten out of bed for the first time today. It looked like Alec still was in bed and so was Jennifer.

My phone rang suddenly, startling me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out of my pocket, seeing that it was Jace I answered, "Jace? Where are you?"

"Actually," Said a familiar woman's voice, "It's Maia."

What? Why was Jace with Maia? Was he cheating on me? I am going to slap that man.

"You are probably wondering why I'm answering his phone." Maia said.

"He's cheating on me isn't he? Where is he? Put him on the phone!" My voice rose until I was yelling into the phone.

"Well, if you call getting drunk at a werewolves bar and then getting into a fight with a werewolf cheating, then yes he is cheating on you." Maia replied.

"He did what?" I yelled again. "Why would he-"

"Would you stop yelling in my ear?" Maia yelled effectively cutting me off, "Just come to Hunter's Moon bar and pick him up, he is about to get into another fight!"

I hung up and dashed to my car. Remembering that Hunter's Moon bar was the same one that Jace went to when he thought we were still brother and sister. I drove on a whim, trying to recall the directions that Luke told me once, I made it there after thirty minutes of searching in the area. I ran inside, running up to the Bartender.

"Hello," I said the man with a huge scar down the side of his head, "I'm looking for my fiancee. Can you tell me if you've seen-"

I broke off as a large crash cut me off, someone just got thrown into a bar stool. Glasses broke, liquid was thrown, and bar stools were smashed as I saw a large man on the ground. There was a circle formed around one man, who was effectively fighting each of them without lifting a finger. My stomach dropped. That had to be Jace.

"Is your fiancee one of those men? Or the jackass shadowhunter fighting them?" The bartender asked.

"The jackass." I whispered staring as a flash of gold hair and beautiful face came out of the crowd. My heart broke at the sight of him; drunk and broken, a beer bottle in his hand.

"Clary," Jace slurred, "Get out of here."

"Jace, I need to-" I took a step forward.

"No!" He yelled waving a hand to get me away, "Get out of here, I can handle them." Jace jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the angry werewolves.

"I don't think so," The bartender interrupted, "You two are out of here. Get out, now!"

"Don't you talk to her like that." Jace walked over to the bar beside me with surprising grace, being that he was a drunk as he looked.

"_Shadowhunter!_" The huge werewolf that was just thrown in to the bar stool, stood up and pointed at Jace. "I'm not threw with you yet."

Jace sighed clearly annoyed, "So puppy wants to come back to play?"

The man growled and Jace stepped forward, but before they could touch each other I ran in the middle of them. Putting a hand against Jace's chest to stop him.

"I'm so sorry for whatever he has done to you!" I said urgently, "Jace is just drunk and when he gets drunk, he gets into fights. I'm sorry, please let him go. Let me talk to him." I pleaded with the man who was about to punch my Jace.

Jace grabbed my hand and tore it away from his chest, probably prepared to pull out of the way but then man stopped, "I would never hit a woman," He whispered then spoke clearly to Jace, "You're lucky your girl is here, shadowhunter, but if I ever see you here again you're mine for dinner."

"No thanks," Jace replied with his usual smirk, "I like women, not men."

I grabbed Jace's arm and, with a word of thanks and another apology to the man and bartender, I pulled him from the bar and into my car. Sitting him down forcefully in the passenger seat while I got into the driver's side. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot, still not knowing where Maia was but thanking her silently, I made my way onto the high way that would led us to the Institute.

"Clary," Jace said as I turned onto the highway, "I could've taken him."

I didn't answer; rage, sadness, and annoyance filled my body and I didn't know if I was about to burst into tears or fits of yelling.

"I'm sorry I made you upset," Jace whispered watching my face as I watched the road, "I'm sorry that I made you come out here."

"Why did you do it?" I asked, anger in my voice.

Jace returned his eyes to the road and for a long time, he didn't answer, but then finally he took a deep breath and said, "I didn't want to see you sad anymore. I didn't want everyone in the Institute to be so dark and grey anymore and I just couldn't take it."

"That's a terrible excuse."

"What?"

"I said that is a terrible excuse, Jace," I repeated, "I know you, Jace. You and I both know that is not the reason why you left! You're stronger than that Jace!" I shook my head my voice rising, "I'm not stupid and I'm not about to believe your lies!"

Jace sucked in a breath and shot his gaze over to me. I took the beer bottle that was still in his hand and threw it out the window, the rest of the drive was silent.

When we arrived back at the Institute, I walked around the car and wrapped an arm around his waist helping him into the Church and into his bed.

"Stay there, Jace. I'm going to get you some coffee." I muttered and left the room. A few minutes later, I was back in the room; a steaming mug of coffee in my hand. I sat on the bed beside him. "Jace, get up, I have your coffee."

He cursed and grumbled something incoherent as he sat up.

"Be careful." I whispered handing him the coffee. Jace took it, taking a sip of it. He glared at me over the top of the mug. At that glare, I gave in, my heart breaking.

My head fell in my hands, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you a liar. I didn't mean to talk down to you."

Jace sighed, "Clary I just don't get why you think I would lie to you." He set the coffee down on the bedside table.

"Because I'm so screwed up, Jace." I said raising my head and looking over at him, "I'm so messed up and when I found you drinking after you left, you left all by yourself and after what happened to Charles..."

"Oh, Clary." Jace pulled me in his arms and onto his lap, "I'm so sorry."

"I know you can protect yourself, don't even tell me because I know, but he could too and he never thought that anyone would pull a gun but they did." I said into his neck. Jace pulled me tighter against him, kissing my hair lightly.

"Listen to me Clary, I'm not going to leave you." Jace whispered, "I'm never going to leave. We are never going to be separated. You're never going to be alone."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, pulling back to look at him.

"I've only just found you Clary," He said cupping my face, "And there is no way I'm going to let you go. Not now. Not ever."

I leant into his neck while Jace held me, rubbing my back and telling me sweet loving words. I pulled back after awhile and laughed, "I'm sorry. I'm so insecure and I cry all the time."

Jace smiled softly, "Don't apologize. That just makes you Clary, my Clary."

I stared at him, running my thumbs over his cheeks, "You're so perfect."

He smirked, "I know."

I ignored that, "You always know what to say and how to make me feel better."

Jace shrugged easily, "I just love you. And you do the same for me."

"I love you too." My hand ran from his face down his chest, feeling the muscles there.

He caught my wrist and sighed, "Don't start something you can't finish."

I grinned, "Who said I didn't want to finish?"

"Not now, Clary."

"Why not?" I asked, taken aback.

"You're too vulnerable. I don't want to take advantage of you." Jace whispered, stroking my cheek.

"You wouldn't be, I love you and you love me right?"

He nodded slowly.

"Then how would you be taking advantage of me?"

He shook his head, "Not tonight."

I smiled at him, playing with the hair on the back of his hot neck, "I love when your like this."

"What do you mean?"

"When your soft and sweet," I dropped my voice to a whisper, "The Jace that I only get to see."

Jace's eyes glowed, he leant his forehead to rest on mine, "Don't try to woo me, Clary. I've already said no."

I grinned, moving so I was straddling him with Jace laying on his back below me. His head rest against a pillow. I kissed his neck sweetly, "What makes you think I'm trying to woo you?"

He let out a shaky breath, "Clary-" I kissed all over his neck and lightly along his jaw. Then, I jumped off of him to the other side of the bed on a different pillow, making sure no pieces of our bodies touched.

"You're right, Jace, we really shouldn't tonight." I grinned into the pillow, "Drink your coffee."

Jace's golden eyes looked over at me, I could tell by this look that he was bewildered. He cleared his throat, "Clary, maybe we could... just a little though so... so I don't feel guilty."

"You were right Jace," I whispered in his ear making him shiver, "You don't want to have sex with me because I'm vulnerable and I can't have sex with you because you are drunk. It's a lose-lose situation really."

"I never said I didn't _want_ to have sex with you, Clary," He tried to catch my waist but I pulled away his eyes darkened, "You'll always be the only thing I want."

"That's sweet," I kissed his cheek and then rested my head on my pillow, "Goodnight."

"Clary." He whined. His hands came out to rub my sides, my back, and tried to touch my breasts before I smacked his hand away.

"Jace, I said-" Before I could finish, Jace moved the only way Jace could move. He swiftly rolled on top of me, tore his shirt off, placed my hands on his chest, and started to kiss, suck, and lick my neck all in the time of a second. "Jace."

"What is it, Clary?" He asked innocently against my neck.

Stay strong, Clary

. "You're drunk."

"Being drunk doesn't alter my feelings," He blew against my neck causing me to shiver, "and I still love you."

This is for woman kind.

"You smell like alcohol."

I didn't expect what he did next, he simply reached behind my head and grabbed the cologne that Magnus bought him for his birthday. Jace sprayed it on himself, rasing and eyebrow and giving me a sexy smirk. He smelt so delicious now... _Stop it, Clary! _

"You taste like alcohol." I could hear that my own voice was giving in, uneven. Jace was winning and he knew it.

Jace's knees came up to straddle my hips, probably to prevent me from going anywhere, and suddenly his open mouth came down fiercely on mine. Against my will, my hand came up to knot in his hair, pulling him against me. Our tongues intertwined, and all to soon he pulled away.

"Now I taste like whatever you brushed your teeth with." He whispered, going back to my neck.

Woman kind Clary, woman kind. Stand your ground.

He licked up my neck. _I have to stay strong. _He started to nib at my ear. _Screw it! If woman kind had a god like Jace in there bed they would do this with him. _

Jace gasped when I rolled on top of him, "Maybe just a little." I whispered before resuming my treatment on his neck.

Jace:

"Clary," I rubbed her arm, "Clary, move. I have my first Council meeting at eight and it's already seven fifteen."

Clary picked her head up and looked at me, her eyes only half-open. Again, like every time I look at her, I am stunned by her beauty. Even at seven-fifteen as she's just woken up; her hair all in her face and more curly than normal, eyes half-lidded, and green eyes dark- she is beautiful, still heart-poundingly beautiful.

I fought the urge to kiss her, and lost. Kissing her lips softly I moved her hair behind her ear so I could see more of her face.

"You don't have to leave, just scoot over so I can get up and get ready." I whispered against her. Although her arm and legs around me feel warm and inviting, and being apart from each other -not touching at all- is _physically_ hard not to do, this meeting is really important.

Clary mutters a curse and rolls off of me, "We've been through this before and he still wakes me up." She whispers as her head hits the pillow and she is sleeping once again.

"I love you too, baby." I grinned, leaving the warm bed with a warm, beautiful Clary inside to get dressed for a meeting with old people. _What the f-_

"Jace?" My name came from the door, followed by a knock. I glanced back at Clary, she was still sound asleep. Quickly, so the person didn't knock again, I grabbed pants and a shirt, threw them on, and moved to the door.

"Alec," I said as I came outside, shutting the door lightly, "We've talked about me being your booty call and I don't think Magnus or Clary would like it all to much."

"What? I'm not here for-" Alec shook his head, "I can see your not ready for the meeting." He looked pointedly at my shirt, and I noticed it was on backwards.

"How did you guess that? I always look undeniably beautiful." _Just like Clary. _

"Just be ready by seven-forty, okay? Wear something nice, or at least," He eyed my clothing again, "Something better than that."

"Is Magnus giving you tips on clothing again?" I gasped, "And you are actuallylistening this time?"

Alec blushed bright red, didn't respond, and walked down the hallway towards his room. I entered my room quietly, seeing with satisfaction that Clary was still asleep. Grabbing jeans with no holes or grass stains and a button down black shirt, I changed, sprayed on some cologne, Marked myself with Runes, and once again fought an urge to get back in bed with Clary. _It was only seven-thirty, maybe for just a minute... _

Somehow I beat that urge and settled with with kissing her forehead.

"I'll be back later." I whispered in her ear, starting to pull away but Clary's hand shot out and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"When?" She demanded, green eyes opening. I grinned, _She's probably fighting the urge to pull me back in bed. _If she did, there is no doubt in my mind that I would give in.

"Around noon, probably." I replied to her question.

Clary frowned, "Have fun."

"Can I have a hug?" I asked, not wanting to leave her yet.

"No." She grumbled, I grinned leaning down to hug and kiss her anyway.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear, kissing under the skin there.

Clary buried her head back into her pillow, "I love you too."

"I'll be back as soon as possible." I kissed her forehead once more before almost forcing my legs to walk from the room and out into the hallway, meeting Alec, Maryse, and Robert outside.

"Jace," Robert said, "This is your first meeting, and this one is important. Apparently a shadowhunter killed another shadowhunter. So, I want you to be on your best behavior; no sarcasm, no yelling from the crowd, no arrogance, and nothing that will get you, your sister, or Clary in trouble."

That shocked me, "How would I get them in trouble?"

Robert glanced at Mom, "The Council doesn't really enjoy under-age shadowhunters being brought up is all." Despite what he said, I felt that was not all.

"I'm not supposed to mention them at all," I said, "Act like they don't exist?"

"For the most part, I don't think anyone would ask about them but if they do change the subject."

"You want me to act like the love of my life and your daughter don't-"

"Just do what I say, Jace!" He told me sternly, "And don't get our family in trouble!"

"I guess you are not going to pat my head and tell me to have a good day at my first meeting, are you?" I asked no one in particular. My family didn't answer me, instead they turned and walked to the elevator. After a second, I joined them.

The four of us walked in silence under the overcast skies of New York. I was about to ask when Robert stopped.

"We're here."

We walked into a Church entitled, St. Patrick's Cathedral. Inside, there were multiple shadowhunters and shadowhunter families at the back of the Cathedral was a large portal. Robert walked us over to a an older man and woman, and a younger woman right beside the entrance.

"Hey, Jack." Robert said, Jack turned around, they shook hands.

"Hello Robert, Maryse, Alec," Jack greeted us. He turned to me, "I don't think I've seen you before."

That hurt my ego a little bit, "That's a shame I was in the new calendar, for the month of November."

Jack looked confused but Robert answered, "I'm serious Jace, no sarcasm. This is my son, Jace. It's his first meeting."

"Oh!" Jack smiled, "It's my daughters first meeting as well. Hello Jace, I am Jack Thomas, this is my wife Linda Thomas, and this is our daughter Victoria."

The Thomas family all had dirty blonde hair, lighter than Alec's but darker than mine, they were all tall, fair-built shadowhunters with Runes marking there arms. Jack and Linda looked like they could've been related, both had brown eyes, the same hair color, and had the same long legs but short chests.

Victoria, was the same, had long legs and a short chest, dirty-blonde hair but her eyes, however, were different from her parents. They were green, like Clary's, but nothing like Clary's at all. From a few feet away, I could tell that she was caked up in makeup. Still, she was pretty.

Linda gave me a greeting and Victoria stepped forward, shaking my hand.

"I'm Victoria, nice to meet you."

"Jace." I replied rudely, not wanting to lead this girl on even though I wasn't really supposed to talk about my Clary.

Victoria let go of my hand, "Are you nervous?"

I looked over at the portal, "Not really. I usually just go where I'm told and wait for the woman to go nuts. I figured this would be no different."

She laughed, "I meant about the meeting."

"Then I sit where I'm told and wait for the woman to surround me."

"I see," Victoria replied patting her eyes, "I'll see you inside then, Jace."

"Sure, see you." I ended shortly again.

Shortly after that, we made our way through the portal. On the other side of the portal, was a large room with colum areas to sit that went up, row after row, with more seats. Around the circle that the rows made, was a large area where the Head of Council would talk.

Alec bumped my shoulder, "Come on, we have to go sit in the eighteen-year-old area."

"This is just like school at the Institute." I said but followed Alec over to the area. We found seats on the fourth row and if we would have been any later those seats would've been taken by the way the meeting was filling up so quickly.

And, as fate would have it, Victoria was seated right beside me. We had plenty of room on the bench, but still her leg was against mine.

Looking around the room; I saw Robert and Maryse again talking to Victoria's parents, I saw where each age-group sat and I also saw where the Downworlders sat.

Magnus, Luke, Meliron, and someone I didn't recognize all sat in rows by themselves. Magnus, representing the warlocks, was seated on the fourth row, diagonal from us. Magnus looked bored and annoyed but still very calm as his legs were crossed and he was slouched against the back of his seat. He didn't look at me, however, only at the man to my left.

Luke, representing the werewolves, stared at me apologetically. Probably about his awful party that left Clary crying, Jocelyn and I yelling, and Charles dead. I shook my head at him not wanting to think about it.

Meliron, representing the fairies, looked relaxed and untouched as he was sitting with his back straight up, watching the Head of Council closely. I felt like I knew something about the man I didn't recognize who had to be a vampire. He was pale as a ghost, wearing black clothes - which only made his paleness shine- but he was also dirty. Mud dripped off his shoes and dirt was across his chin, a long painful-looking scar ran down the side of his head.

"Alec," I said, "Who is the vampire?"

Alec tore his gaze away from Magnus, the two seemed to be making dinner plans and replied, "Nightshade. He represents all the vampires, he's always dirt and extremely tough. So don't irritate him."

"Shame, I was about to go ask him what his scar is from." I rolled my eyes, Victoria laughed beside me but we ignored her.

"Well don't, the Head is about to speak."

"Today," The one word was all it took for the Council to go completely quiet, the Head of Council had white hair and a long white beard, however he reeked of knowledge and skill, "Is the day that we decide the fate of a shadowhunter. To the new members, welcome, I always enjoy meeting all of you. As always, I beg all of you to have an open-mind as we decide the fate of this young girl."

Several shadowhunters nodded.

The Head grabbed a folder from one of the people in the front row and began to read, "The shadowhunter we are looking at today has been accused of murder. She is under-age, sixteen, short fully trained shadowhunter."

The people from the front row all took out there stele's and each drew a corner of a box, and suddenly on the wall was a large picture showing my sixteen year old fiancee.

Alec gripped my shoulder, he said something, but I didn't hear it. I was about to jump down to the Head and beat him for ever thinking of hurting my Clary.

"If you recognize this girl, good. Clarissa Morgensten. She is the daughter of Valentine with the great power to create Runes. Again she is sixteen, five-foot-three, engaged to," He paused looking up at the crowd, "a shadowhunter in this room. Miss Morgensten is on trial because she is accused of murdering Issac Potter by means of throwing a knife at his back."

Clary looked as beautiful on the stele screen as she did in real life. She was in her room, not in mine like I would like her to be when I get home. Clary was dressed in her normal jeans and a v-neck shirt, which showed off her cute curves, talking to Isabelle, an abandoned sketchpad lay on her bed.

Clary and Izzy seemed to be debating on how to spend their day. Izzy wanted to go shopping, of course, and Clary resented it. My Clary hadn't changed at all from the first time I'd met her, she was still the pale, stubborn, kind-

"We will have an open vote as to whether or not Miss Morgensten will be held in Silent City." The Head continued, "She is facing a life-long sentence. The court is now open for discussion."

"Throw her in prison!" A woman shouted out.

The Head held up a hand, "First to vote will be our guests." He motioned to the Downworlders.

"I vote against it!" Luke said quickly, desperately.

"I do as well." Magnus replied, he moved his hand in a cutting motion.

"I believe," Meliron started, "that the girl should be free."

"Free." Nightshade said, his voice rough.

The Head nodded thoughtfully, "Interesting decisions. Council, speak tell me where this woman's fate lies."

There were several 'prison' statements yelled out and I was about to get up but the grip Alec had on my shoulder restricted me.

"Head!" Robert yelled suddenly, the Head of Council turned to him, "Why must we punish the girl for her father's doing?"

"Mr. Lightwood, I did not say-"

"Not you, maybe, but everyone else." Robert turned to the crowd, "I believe that the girl is being punished because of what her father and brother have done. I think the girl should go free."

"Clarissa murdered someone, Robert!" A man yelled, "She will be put into prison for her own causes, not because of her father!"

"I believe that I must mention that the young Issac's blood was contaminated." The Head announced, "We examined his blood closely after the attack and we saw that it was...poisoned by means of having close contact with a faerie."

"Close contact?" Several members asked, I noticed Meliron smiling.

"Yes." The Head looked over at Meliron. "Guest, would you like to explain?"

Meliron grinned wider, "By close contact would you mean lip to lip or _further _close contact?"

The Head didn't smile, "Further."

"In that case, sometimes when a human has sexual contact with a faerie, they get... possessed in a sense."

"Possessed?" Robert asked.

"Yes, the Queen has asked herself many times why it happens, but sadly she still cannot say. She has theories, however, she believes that when they...join that some our faerie blood seeps into them. Obviously there human blood and our blood do not mix very well-"

"And they become insane." The Head finished nodding.

"So you believe that Issac was crazy?" Robert asked, again the Head nodded, "Hear that Council members?"

"That doesn't hide the fact that she killed him." Jack Thomas said quietly.

"No it doesn't, but do you know that Issac pulled a gun - a mundane weapon that kills- on Clary? And then Issac actually shot and killed Charles Wu, another shadowhunter?" The members were silent, listening to every word Robert said, "So who's to say that Clary wasn't just trying to defend herself?"

The members murmured there agreement.

"And, as Meliron said, Issac _was _insane. Once again I say, Clary should go free."

"I agree!" I shouted, standing up before Alec could stop me. All eyes turned to me, the Head -knowing that Clary and I were engaged- watched me. "I know Clary very well and I know she would never hurt anyone, much less kill. Not unless she was avenging a person who was hurt. She goes free!" _Or pain comes to anyone who tries to take her away from me. _

From my area, and a few shadowhunters around us, there was applause with people yelling 'free' all over the place.

"Good speech, Jace," Alec told me, "But it's not over until it's over and the Head gets the final vote."

"Silence," The Head spoke again, everyone sat and was quiet, "You have all given me good points, and for that I thank you, but I'm afraid I must think about my vote before I answer."

"Think? How long will that take?" I asked Alec.

"Depends," Alec paused, seeing my desperate expression, "sometimes it's minutes, the next it will be hours... maybe days."

"Days? Why does he have to think for _days?_"

"Jace, calm down. He only thought for that long once."

"What was that trail for?"

Alec paused, "A murder."

"But Clary's not a murder!"

"She isn't, Jace, we all know that." Alec nodded, "The Head will make the right decision, let's get home for now, shall we?"

I let him push me from the meeting, out of the portal and after that I ran to the Institute, back home to my Clary. I barged right into her room, not knocking or giving her any warning at all in my state. As soon as I saw her, I wrapped her in my arms kissing all over her face and hair.

"Okay, looks like you're home, I'll just... go." The voice of Izzy left the room. I didn't answer or acknowledge my sister, still to absorbed in everything that was Clary.

"Woah, Jace," Clary grabbed my face gently and pulled me away, "What's wrong?"

"You're with me, nothing is wrong when we are together." I whispered, tucking a piece of red hair behind her ear; showing me more of her freckled face.

Clary blushed, "How was the Council meeting?"

"Well..." I paused thinking over my answer. If I told Clary she might get angry, upset, or even scared do I want to put her through that? No. But, on the other hand, if I didn't tell her and they chose not to free her... "It was okay."

Her eyebrows pulled together in an adorable way, "Okay? What do you mean okay? What happened?"

Nothing new; I met a girl, Meliron got a new hair-cut, and you were up on trail for murder.

"Jace?" Clary stroked her thumb over my cheek, the heat coming off her finger shocked me out of my thoughts and I leant into her touch. "What happened? You can tell me."

I know, I can tell you anything but I don't want to scare you.

"Jace, you're scaring me. Why are you being so quiet?" She took her hands away from my face and crossed them over her chest, like she always did when she was cold or upset.

"Clary," I whispered, _you were on trail._ Say the words Jace! "I just, I mean... I missed you."

She didn't looked like she believed me, "I missed you too. How was the meeting?"

"It went well." I shrugged, "I have another one tomorrow." _Hopefully then you will be set free. _

She eyed me, "You're hiding something from me."

Yes.

"No. I'm not." She still obviously didn't believe me.

"Jace you said if the Council told you anything that you would tell me second."

"Clary, nothing happened! A girl was on trail!"

Clary didn't respond. I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't believe me, fine!" _you shouldn't believe me_, "I'm going to the training room." I exited her room, slamming the door behind me. I was mad at myself, not her. She was right when she said I was hiding something, because I am. I would apologize to her later.

-A few days later-

The worst few days of my life, really, Clary was still mad and upset about our fight. I had tried to apologize, I tried to make it right.

"Clary," I had said returning from the training room hours later, I walked into her room, "I'm sorry for yelling at you." I apologized, seeing her on the bed drawing a picture.

"I don't care about that, Jace." Her voice had been miserable to hear, she had been crying and it shattered my heart. "I don't want us to keep secrets from each other, I tell you everything."

I had sighed, "I know, Clary. I know. I'm just tired." _Lame ass excuse Jace, _I'd thought to myself.

She looked over at me, her green eyes had been watery. Then, she had shaken her head and turned it away from me. "I don't want you to talk to me until you tell me what's going on, Jace."

"Clary, no. I can't." I'd pleaded and apologized.

"Get out. Don't come back until you tell me what's happening." She had said, her voice final. Angry again, I had turned around tore myself out of the room; back to the training room where I punched a bag until I passed out.

Now a few days after that, Alec and I sat again in the Council meeting. The Head was talking to his row quietly. Everyone was gathered. The meeting was full.

Alec bumped my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"No." I said, glaring at the Head.

"Jace, you can wait outside if you-"

"No!" I said loudly, several people turned to look at me but with my glare they turned back around quickly. "I have to see the sentence they give Clary."

"I know but Jace-"

"Silence," It was the Head of Council who interrupted Alec this time, everyone went silent, "We are gathered here today to give liberty or imprisonment to the young Clarrissa Morgensten. I have heard your votes, talked to my closets friends, and thought hard about this decision."

Again they made a stele screen which showed Clary eating ceral at the Institute's long dinning room table. Isabelle was across from her, Jennifer and Ryan on either side of Izzy. They're probably talking about me, I thought sadly, probably telling Clary to move on. I shivered at even the thought of Clary and I not being together.

"My decision is," The Head continued, you could hear a feather drop to the ground it was so quiet, "No. The girl goes free."

I let out the breath I'd been holding and thanked him. Several people did the same thing as I did, but others yelled in protest.

"This girl is a murder!" A man cried out.

"This girl is a savior," The Head replied calmly, "She stopped an insane man. Yes, she killed him, but who's to say young Issac wouldn't have killed all of us? Clarissa is a hero."

"That's a lie! She is going to kill all of us!"

"Meeting is called to end. My decision is final, the girl goes free. Free of all charges." The Head snapped and the stele screen disappeared.

I ran back to the Institute. Finding Clary at the dinning room table, just as she had been in the horrible screen. I realized I was smiling like an idiot as I came to kneel beside her.

"What do you want?" Clary asked angrily. "And when were you going to tell me that _I_ was on trail for murder?"

I faintly noticed Izzy, Ryan, and Jennifer leaving the room.

"Who told you?" I asked, calming down my smile.

"Alec."

"Clary," I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me? Jace, I'm facing a trail that I didn't even know about! Do you know how scary that is?"

"Please," I whispered grasping her hand tightly, "Let me explain. Come to my room, I'll tell you the full story."

Clary looked reluctant but soon followed me to my bedroom.

"It all started a few days ago..." And then I preceded to tell her everything that had happened from the past few days, I apologized several times, and then the great news.

"You mean," Clary asked.

"You're free." I smiled again.

Clary smiled hugging me tightly, "Thank you. Thank you! I'm sorry too, for not listening to you. I love you, Jace."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Clary." I whispered bringing her face to mine, "I love you too." I whispered before our lips joined.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I realized after posting last chapter, that the shadowhunters haven't even fought a demon yet! So, this chapter will be a demon-hunting good time.**

**Demons**

I sat on my bed the next day, trying once again to draw Jace; who sat behind me, his legs on either side of me, his arms around my waist. Max, as a little white dog, was curled up at the end of the bed, sleeping. So far, I had gotten everything done but his face. Jace's face was so hard to draw, but still I tried all the time.

Pouting, I stopped trying and chewed on the end of my pencil thoughtfully. Staring at my statue without a face.

Jace chuckled in my ear and kissed my shoulder, immediately sending a shiver down my spine, "Clary, why don't you just face the fact that I am just to beautiful."

I didn't answer, trying to draw something. Anything. An ear, a smirk, or even just one eyelash but nothing came to mind.

"Why are you so focused on a drawing when the real thing is right here?" He asked again, tightening his hold around me.

"Maybe I like the drawing better." I replied, taking the pencil out of my mouth to start moving it so it looked like rubber instead of wood.

"Why? That one doesn't even have a face." Jace pointed to where his face was supposed to be on the paper.

"Which means it can't talk." _Which also means I don't have to listen to your sarcastic comments. _

Jace kissed my neck, "It also means that it couldn't tell you he loves you. I don't think you would like that."

"No," I admitted smiling, "I wouldn't."

"Luckily, I do have a mouth," Jace moved his lips to my ear, "I love you."

An idea came to my head suddenly and I turned in his arms, facing his face. I brought up my hand and touched his cheek, running my fingers over the lines of his cheek-bones. Jace smiled wistfully, leaning into my hand while I studied. When I pulled it away, he groaned but I had already shifted my legs under me, sitting Indian style in Jace's lap and bringing my pencil back down to the Jace with no face.

Soon, it did.

After long minutes of touching his face and then drawing what I touched, finally I had drawn a portrait of Jace. That actually looked like Jace, not just like an un-attractive version on paper.

I smiled at my work and showed him. Jace looked at the drawing, nodding thoughtfully; much like a doctor inspecting a wound.

"Looks great," Jace mused, "Almost as good as the real thing. Except my eyes look yellow, not golden and luminous."

I frowned, snatching the paper back and looking at the drawing. Seeing he was right, I instantly hated the picture from that critic.

Jace saw my frown, "Clary, don't be sad. I was joking, the drawing is excellent."

"No it's not. Your eyes are yellow," I pouted staring at the picture, "not golden-brown like the real ones are."

"Then add some brown to them." Jace suggested. My lips formed a thin line as I picked up a brown colored pencil and carefully dotted in some brown to the drawing's eyes.

I observed it, Jace did as well moving his head around- in a comical way- to look over my shoulder.

"See that's better," Jace grinned kissing my cheek, "No I'm perfect in real life and on paper."

I sighed, "The satisfaction you get when you're right is annoying. Especially when I'm the artist here and you don't know how to draw a straight line."

Jace opened his mouth to reply, but seemed to think better of it and just muttered with a smirk, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." Jace wrapped his arms around my back and his smirked turned into a sexy grin, "So," He whispered moving hair off my shoulder to rest on my back, "what do you want to do now?"

"Well, you did promise to be my nude model once."

He grinned wider, "What does that entitle? You being naked with me? If so, yes I'm in."

"You're already in, you told me you would." I glanced down at my picture, "But still, I think your drawing needs more work. And I'll even let you help me, where do you want to be?" I asked smiling.

"With you." My smile faded at that.

"I don't like drawing myself," I complained, "Anyways, I meant where as in the setting. Where do you want your setting to be?"

"With you," Jace repeated and paused to think, "In your bed while we are both each others nude models."

"You can't be nude," I pointed to the black shirt and jeans I drew on him, "You're already clothed, see?"

"Clary," He said exasperated, "Is this going to be my picture? Or is it going to be my picture with the approval of you?" He asked, "On second thought, don't answer that."

"You are getting smarter." I said, patting his head mockingly. He caught my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Maybe you are just getting easier to read."

"Or maybe your sarcasm is wearing away with your new age."

Jace mocked hurt, "I cannot believe that you actually think I would ever stop being sarcastic."

"I said maybe." I mumbled quietly.

Jace smiled at my quiet voice, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand, "You didn't say you loved me earlier." He pointed out suddenly.

"You didn't give me a proper setting for my picture of you." I replied.

Jace dropped his hand, "I love you more, baby."

"Jace, I love you." I sighed, faking my exasperation, "Now will you help me?"

His eyes glowed with mischief, "I'm at the top of a building, saving you from a demon."

"I hate being the damsel in distress." I whispered, grabbing my normal pencil to start sketching the building.

"Fine, then we are locked in a stare or even better our lips are locked instead of our eyes."

I sighed still looking down at my picture, "You are so lucky that you spend more time looking at a person than you do talking, because if we did. I would be out of here."

His eyes darkened, "Nothing is funny about you leaving me, Clary."

I looked back up at him, "Are you the only one that is allowed to use sarcasm?" He didn't answer, eyes still dark, "I'm not leaving you, Jace. You should know that by now."

"Sometimes I wonder when you'll wake up and realize how much better you could do, and then you will leave me." He admitted quietly.

I sighed again, knowing how hard it was for him to open up and show me his still, I cherished the moments when he did.

I grasped his face between my hands, Jace closed his eyes, "I wish I could talk like you do. I wish I could tell you how much I love you without really saying I love you but saying something deeper than that. Jace, I can't do any better. You are the best person- the only person- for me there is no one else." He opened his eyes staring into mine, "I have always loved you and I will always love you, stop thinking that I'm ever going to leave."

"I'll never leave you. Clarissa Fray," He grasped my hands on his cheeks, holding them there, "I don't know how to be without you. You are my forever."

I brought our faces close together, "And you are mine." We sat there for a long moment, just sitting in silence. In a sense, this was even more powerful than kissing even though I loved kissing Jace, I cherished these moments where we just sat and talked.

Jace slowly let go of my hands, that were still on his face, they dropped when he let go of my hands, "You're not the only one that gets insecure." He whispered.

"Yes, I am." I replied, "You get scared," I put a finger to his lips when he tried to protest, "Jace, everyone gets scared. You are scared of something as preposterous as me leaving you."

He sighed and I took my finger away, "I know it sounds absurd, but... I just think of what has happened in the past between you and I," Jace confessed, "And... maybe I am a little scared."

I started to respond but he cut me off.

"But if you tell anyone I'm scared of that, I will have to," He seemed to be thinking of a threat, "rip up your picture of me."

I gasped, "This is the first time I've ever drawn you correctly and you threaten to rip it up?"

"If you tell people that I'm scared of something, then yes." We glowered at each other before I gave in.

"Fine."

"Fine." Jace repeated in my tone, moving his hands up blindingly fast to seal our deal with a kiss. That kiss made me lighten up, I pulled away first and started to sketch the building under the drawing-Jace's feet.

When that was done, I drew the back of my head; so that in the picture you could only see Jace's face and my back, with my arms around Jace, hugging him. I inspected my hair to get the right color and started to draw it's carroty color. As I finished the picture, I pulled it back and examined it from different angles, then I showed Jace.

"Perfect." He said, "My only critic would be that your beautiful face is not shown."

I blushed looking down and mumbling a thank you.

Jace smiled beautifully, grasping my face between his hands and started to lean into kiss me once more. Then, Isabelle came in.

"Clary?" She asked, I flinched away from Jace, who groaned along with his sister as Izzy realized Jace was with me, "Were you two just about to make out again? You'd think that your physical appeal to one another would wear away with how much time you two spend together, but no. You two would kiss even then, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we would." Jace replied, looking completely at ease, "And for your information, Clary just drew me a picture and I was about to thank her properly."

I suddenly became angry at Isabelle for ruining my thank you.

"Too bad." Isabelle said with a shrug, "I'm stealing Clary."

"Why?" I asked not wanting to to be away from Jace.

"To get you ready of course, we are going to Pandemonium tonight."

Jace's grin seemed to grow before he could stop it, "Demons are there?"

"Loads," Isabelle nodded, "The Sensor is going crazy."

"That and Clary in a new dress?" Jace asked mostly to himself, "Sounds like a perfect night."

"You're damn right it does. So come on, Clary." Isabelle moved four fingers in a 'come here' signal.

"Wait," Jace aid before I could object, "Let me have five minutes alone with her."

Isabelle rolled her brown eyes, "Fine. Clary met me in my room." She said before exiting my room. Max followed her.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Jace dipped me back and his lips found mine in a kiss that made my head spin. He brought us back up a long minute later, I grasped onto his shoulders while I caught my breath.

"Wow." I whispered, Jace smirked. "Well, what are you waiting on? Kiss me again." His smirk grew before his lips crashed down on mine again.

"Clary! It's been more than ten minutes!" Isabelle banged on my door sometime later.

I laughed, Jace cursed and rolled off of me.

"Sorry." I said to him.

"It's not your fault, Clary." He replied. Jace then suggested that Isabelle go do something disgusting with herself for interrupting us.

"Alright, I love you. I'll see you later."

"I love you too, my Clary." Jace kissed my nose, "Go let my dear sister dress you up into the temptress all the demons, and I, love."

I laughed uneasily, "Okay. See you soon." I kissed him once more as I adjusted my clothes and hair before running to my door and walked to Isabelle's room with her.

A few hours later, I was in a startlingly short black dress with cleavage showing and a small white belt around my middle. It was fitted, showing what curves I did have, and my heels made me look taller than I really was. My make-up made me look stunning. Under the dress, I managed to fit knives in a thigh sheath and in my bra. So I was fully prepared for any demon battles.

Isabelle, Jennifer, and I made our way out of Isabelle's room to find the boys; Alec, Magnus, Ryan, and Jace- near the elevator. Jace grinned when he saw me, walking over to wrap his arms around my waist. He had on his usual black jacket, white shirt, and dark jeans.

"You look absolutely amorous, love." Jace whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks," I blushed, "so do you."

"Thank you." He said huskily, bringing up my chin so he could angle it to kiss me. Before our lips touched, Isabelle groaned.

"Can you wait until we get to the club to do that?" Isabelle asked impatiently, "That way we won't have to see you."

Again, Jace used language to shut Isabelle up and kiss me. I pulled away after just a few seconds because I didn't want them to stop us again.

We hailed a large cab to go to Pandemonium, because I didn't like to drive to the club because of creeps and people who would try to steal it. So, Jace pulled me onto his lap and started to kiss my ear.

We arrived at Pandemonium ten minutes later, good thing too because I was about to pull Jace's clothes off and kiss him all over. Jace grabbed my hand and pulled me from the car, we walked in and Jace pulled me close to him as the girls and men started to stare.

Jace led us all over to a table and we sat down. Jace was grumpy already.

"Izzy, where are the demons?" He asked, pulling out his Sensor and hiding it beside his leg.

"I don't know," Isabelle looked confused, "I swear my Sensor said there were at least five here."

"Now there's only one." Jace looked around.

"Could they just be leaving?" I asked, trying to help.

"It's not likely for them to just leave." Jace replied, glancing back at me before looking around the room some more. I noticed that Alec and Magnus had disappeared.

"Could there be another shadowhunter here?" Jennifer asked, looking out at the dance floor. I followed her gaze, there was a woman on the dance floor leading a man to the storage room. She was African American, but I could faintly make out the licks of Runes on her arms.

"Jace, look." I touched his arm, "I think Jennifer is right."

Jace must have looked because he cursed, "That girl is taking away the demons I was going to kill."

"Damn, I thought I was going to get to watch Clary and Isabelle fighting demons in their short dresses." Ryan said. I glared at him, but he just smiled back.

"Come on," Jennifer interrupted getting out of the table, "Let's go see who she is."

"Since when are you so curious?" Ryan muttered, following his twin threw the crowd. Jace pulled me with him threw the crowd behind them, probably wanting to see who stole his fun night away. We made our way to the storage room door and threw it, to find the mystery girl had her back to us with a demon pinned up against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Jace asked loudly. I noticed Jennifer and Ryan beside us.

As soon as the mystery girl turned around, the demon took it's chance. It ripped off the wall, pinning the girl to the ground. Jennifer screamed.

A knife flew from my hand before I thought about anything, the demon screamed and collapsed onto the girl who shoved it off of her with an irritated groan. The demon disappeared.

"What the hell was that for?" The girl screamed at Jace, "I had him!"

"Who are you?" Jace asked loudly.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She grumbled.

"Look," I said stepping in front of Jace, "We are sorry that we made that demon attack you."

The girl looked me over, "I like her." She pointed at me but talked to Jace, "You should learn something from her, pretty boy."

"We came here to fight demons, Jace is just mad that he didn't get here earlier." I protected him quietly.

The girl didn't look ashamed, "My name is Kayla. I'm a shadowhunter from Baltimore."

"Nice to meet you, Kayla. I'm Clary. This is Jace, Jennifer, Ryan, and-" I noticed Isabelle had gone, "That's it I guess."

"Jace, okay. I'll make sure to stay away from you. Clary, you are so little and adorable." She observed us bluntly, "As for you too, you look like two deers caught in headlights."

I didn't know how to take her complement, what with how she just treated Jace. I decided to stay quiet.

"Hi, Kayla. I'm Jennifer." Jennifer walked forward, her voice uneven slightly. I realized something I had been suspicious of about Jennifer at that moment.

"I know that already, red, told me that." Kayla pointed to me as if it explained everything. I had the same recognition about Kayla.

"Clary, let's go home I'm tired of being here." Jace grumbled behind me.

Jennifer ignored us only looking at Kayla, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Kayla looked away from me to Jennifer, "No. I'm a nomad shadowhunter," She laughed lightly.

"Maybe you can stay at the Institute tonight," Ryan suggested before his sister could, "I wouldn't mind. It would just mean another beautiful woman for me to gawk at."

"No, I don't need any help." Kayla shook her head.

I looked Kayla over. She was strong, blunt probably to hide something. But closer, her shirt was ripped and dirty and her jeans looked the same. She looked like she needed some help.

"Great," Jace's voice halted my thoughts, "then we won't help you."

I hit his arm, "Don't be an ass. Kayla, you need help. Just stay for a night, get some food and a shower, and take off tomorrow if you would like to."

Kayla looked down at her clothes and sighed, "I guess one night won't hurt."

I smiled at the girl, walking her back outside; Jace grabbed Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle on the way and explained what had happened. In the cab, Jennifer sat beside me as Jace sat behind me, running his fingertips up and down my arms.

We made our way into the Institute, Maryse talked to Kayla telling her she could stay as long as she needed to. Kayla thanked her greatly and took the room beside me.

After getting something to eat, Jace whispered in my ear.

"Ready to go to bed?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me awkwardly (because I was in a seat and he was leaning over me).

"Yes," I yawned, "I'm tired."

Jace didn't look to excited about that but grabbed my hand and led me to my room, where we slept comfortably wrapped up around each other.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter is short because it is kind of just a filler for the next one, but still I hoped you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instrument series. Characters are not mine.  
Paycheck  
Clary:  
"Clary." A hand shook my body. "Clary wake up, it's already ten." Another shaking followed by a kiss on the temple and a groan from me, "Clary, come on, I have something to show you."  
I opened my eyes as dream Jace faded and real Jace smiled down at me. He was seated on the bed, arm around my waist, a white envelope in the hand rested in his lap.  
"Good morning." His smile turned into a smirk. I looked around, grunting at him, as I saw the light streaming in through the window. Jace was right though, it was already ten-fifteen.  
"What?" I asked, my voice still groggy with sleep.  
"You're adorable when you first wake up, it's surprisingly enjoyable." I hit his arm at that. His smirk just grew.  
"Don't get in a habit of it." I said, starting to roll over but his arm around my waist pulled me back. "What do you want?"  
"Look," Jace gave me the envelope and I looked at it.  
"It's an envelope."  
He rolled his golden eyes, "Look inside of it."  
"There is a paper inside the envelope." I observed.  
"Look on the paper." I pulled the paper out and unfolded it. However, before I could read a sentence Jace snatched it back, pointing to the bottom of it. "Look at that."  
I gasped when I saw what he meant. The paper was a paycheck, from his time in the Council, which had been about a week now, at the bottom of the page was a large four digit number. I grabbed the paper, as if the number would disappear if I didn't make sure it was real.  
I looked back up at Jace, "You got this after a week?"  
He was still smirking, "Yes, I did, baby. You are now looking at a rich, beautiful, happily engaged man."  
"Wow." I whispered, sitting up, and looking down at the paycheck again.  
"What do you want? I can buy you something pretty now."  
"Don't spend it on me. It's your money." I pushed it back into his hands, shaking my head. Sitting up, I realized our faces were only a foot apart.  
"It's our money, Clary. We are a package deal, whatever I get belongs to you as well."  
"Not until we are married, that is yours."  
Jace glared at me, then his arm shot out, the inside of his elbow right beside my cheek. There was a tearing sound and Jace's arm flexed before he brought it back, showing me a chunk of mahogany wood. It was pointed, as it the wood was an edge. I gasped, turning around to look at my bedside table, one of the corners was missing. Anger washed over me as I turned back to Jace.  
"Tell me to go buy another one." He said simply.  
"No!" I threw the wood back at him and pointed to the broken table, "Fix it!"  
"Clary," He sighed, mocking exasperation, "I have angel's blood. Not construction workers blood."  
"Fix it!" I repeated. Jace raised an eyebrow, I knew that look; he was about to do something that would make my blood boil- before I could grab the wood back, it was already dust in his hands after his fingers clenched around it. "JACE."  
"Tell me to go buy another one." He said, showing me the dust, before whipping it off his hands onto my carpet covered floor.  
"I've had that table sense I was ten." I muttered, my anger fading into sadness as I stared at the pile of brown dust on the floor. Jace caught my chin in his hand and made me look at him, as much as I tried to pull away.  
"Good then you probably needed a new one anyway," He replied, "I'll be at the store."  
I didn't answer, my sadness growing.  
"Did I hurt your feelings?" His face was now bewildered- shocked. His voice sounded as shocked as his expression.  
I freed my chin from his hand and stood up, "Get out."  
"Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
"Where you just going to break all of my things until you got your way?" I asked, my voice growing louder. "I know you've never been in a relationship before, but that's not how it works."  
And Jace, unshockable, composure Jace, was now to stunned to speak.  
"If you really wanted to buy me something, go get me some damn flowers or chocolate, Jace. Don't just break my things!"  
"You wouldn't of liked chocolate." He muttered, staring at me. "Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to break your furniture. I just... I didn't know how much it meant to you."  
I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself and looking at the broken corner of the table angrily. "I just don't see why you have to go to such lengths to prove your point."  
"Valentine. He always told me to not care about other people and to just do what I wanted all the time." Jace shook his blonde head. "Of course, at that time I didn't think I would ever be in love."  
He stood up, and I stood frozen against the wall watching him. Wanting to comfort him, but not wanting to make him think that this was okay.  
"I didn't think that I would be with such a beautiful, smart, strong woman. Who actually loves _me _back." Jace continued taking a step forward with every complement, until he was right in front of me. His arms pinned me to the wall on either side, his face dipping down to meet my collarbone and start to kiss it.  
"I'm not going to forgive you." I said, my voice uneven.  
"Angelic," Jace's hot breath blew on my collarbone and his face lifted up to my neck, "Breathtaking," He kissed my neck sweetly, "Enticing," His lips led a trail from my neck to my jaw line and chin, "Gorgeous Clary, forgive me."  
"Jace," His name came out in moan, "I'm not going to let you get your way like this."  
"I love you." Jace whispered the three words that relaxed my tense shoulders, and made me melt in his arms, "I never thought I would love anyone, but I love you. Clary Fray, you are my fiance and, I love you." His lips were now just a breath away from mine, my eyes stared at his closed ones.  
"Kiss me?" I whispered. My voice sounding desperate and pleaded, but at that point I didn't care. The two of us both knew I would forgive him eventually. His lips came down on mine. This kiss started out gentle but when his urgency started to grow. So did mine and his lips were suddenly fierce against my own. Jace broke away to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked; noticing my head was now on a pillow, Jace's shirt was off, and over me while I lay under him.

"Kayla," He laughed again, "I can hear her outside your door. She heard our fight and just asked Jennifer if she should come in here to comfort you."

"Well, that's nice." I whispered.

"Clary," Jace looked at me, "You must know that-"

"I know. I'm a girl, I can see that."

"She loves you." Jace smirked down at me, leaning down to kiss my neck.

"So do you." I replied easily.

He pulled back looking down at me with a loving expression, "That's true. And you love me."

"I do." I nodded. "But you still drive me insane." Jace's smirk grew as he leant down and started to kiss me sweetly, the urgency gone. He broke off to laugh once more. "Jace," I groaned, "Stop ease-dropping."

"I'm sorry, love." Jace grinned, "Kayla just asked if she should bake you some cookies."

I shrugged, "At least she knows how to treat a girl."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jace's eyebrows forrowed together and he pulled back to look at me.

"Why don't you think about it?" I asked, pushing on his chest lightly, "Get off me, I have to pack."

"Pack?" Jace's face flashed from sadness, fear, and shock at one time. "Where are you going?"

"It's my night to sleep at Luke's. Get off."

"I don't want to," Jace said stubbornly, pushing me back on the bed when I tried to get up. "I love us being in bed together."

"You're not getting anything by sweet talking me."

"You cannot resist me."

"That maybe true at most times," I admitted, "but then again I'm still mad at you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Then why do you keep kissing me?"

I ignored that, "I'll be mad at you until that table gets fixed."

"That's easy to solve, let me go buy you another one."

"That's unnecessary, I'll just wait until I have enough money and I'll buy another one."

Jace looked at me like I was speaking alien, "I'm speechless with you sometimes. And it's not just because of your beauty." He reached over and picked up the enevelope off the broken bedside table, "Do you know what this means?"

"No, what?"

"Clary, we could get married. I could pay for everything-" The excitment that lit up his eyes when he talked about getting married to me was something I wished would never die.

"Jace." I started.

"No, I want to get married to you." Jace hugged me, tightly.

"Jace, we will."

"When?"

"Why do you sound so desperate?" I asked, trying to see his face but his arms held me down.

Jace didn't answer.

"Jace," I whispered, "Please, tell me. Talk to me."

He sighed, speaking in my ear, "It's so unbearble when you plead like that. I can't take it. It makes me want to punch anyone that hurts, or says no to you."

"You're avoiding the subject, Jace."

He kissed my forehead, "I love when you say my name so innocently. Say it again."

"Tell me what's going on." I softened my voice to use my new weapon, "Please tell me."

Jace sighed again, "I'm sorry." He started and I waited patiently for more, "Clary, part of me thinks that you are never going to leave me-"

"That part would be correct." I interrupted.

He spoke again after my interruption, "And the other part says that you are going to eventually give in to your mother's demands and call off the engagment. Because you love her too much."

I pushed away from him, only to see his face; it was impassive, "Jace, we have been over this and over this. Why don't you trust me with the love I have in _you_?"

"I've only been around for three months, Clary. Jocelyn's been around your whole life."

"But she hid me my whole life," I said, "She hid me and you found me."

"Technically, love, you _followed_ me." He replied.

"Then you stalked me, and brought me back here."

He smiled now, "And that was the best day of my life."

"Jace," I whispered grasping his face so I knew he heard me, "I'm in love with you. I'm not going to leave. I'm never going to say goodbye. We are never going to be seperated."

He stared at me for a long moment before nodding, "Never."

"Now get off, I really need to pack."

Jace kissed my forehead before rolling off of me. The cold air rushed to were Jace's body was, and I almost shivered.

"Thank you." I said before getting up and grabbing my over night bag, setting it on the end of the bed, and searching my dresser for clothes.

When I was finished packing, Jace groaned wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, "I don't want you to leave."

I set the bag down on my bed, linked my hands with his, and leant my head against his shoulder while closing my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Clary, so much."

I chuckled, "When did we become so lovey-dovey?" Then I smiled, because Jace probably didn't know what that meant. Sure enough, when I turned around in his arms, I saw that adorably cute face.

He cleared his throat, "Lovey-dovey?"

"You know, mushy." I tried to explain then I realizing he still didn't get it I said, "I'm just saying that I like how your bad attitude _almost_ fades away when we are alone."

Jace nodded thoughtfully, "You do something to me, Clary Fray. It's almost as if you are my blood, you keep me going, you keep my heart beating. You keep me breathing. I love you and that makes me feel vulnerable but also so strong. Because I know that wherever we go, whatever we do, I'll be safe. Just because I'm with you. You are my blood."

I smiled softly, moving my hands up to his forehead and gently moving some of the hair over to his ear and tucking the golden locks behind it. Then, I moved my hand down so that my palm was rested against his cheek. I stared at the beautiful man that I could call mine. His angular bones, golden tanned skin, luminous eyes.

"Jace Lightwood, you are the most beautiful man I've ever had the honor of knowing. And to think that you actually date me, are engaged to me," I started to stumble over my words, "I wonder what I did to deserve you. I'm just an artist from Brooklyn and you are this gorgeous, strong, trained shadowhunter that I cannot, and will not ever, live without."

Jace was smiling, a real genuine smile that I only got to see, "Why didn't we save this moment for when we are at our wedding, doing our vows?"

I sighed, "This is the moment where I would like to hit you."

"Like you would hurt this beautiful face." Jace scoffed.

"Alright, let go," I pulled away from him, "I have to get to Luke's."

"Clary, I didn't mean to hurt-" He started.

"No, it's not that, I promise. I'm already ten minutes late and, you know, mom still is mad at me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I said, getting my bag and hositing it over my shoulder, then I brought his face down to mine to give him a goodbye kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too, Clary." Jace replied against my lips, kissing them a few more times.

"See you tomorrow." I hugged him around the neck, kissing his cheek.

"Bye." I kissed him once more on the lips before making my body move away from him and out the door.

"Clary?" A female voice asked from beside me, I turned; it was Kayla, "Are you alright? I heard you and the douche yelling."

"Yes, thanks. We're fine." I nodded.

Kayla looked a little bit disappointed, "Oh, well I was planning on making you something to make you feel better. Oh, well." She shrugged, "Do you want to go to a movie later? You could show me New York."

Faintly I thought I heard a chuckle come from inside my bedroom, "I'm sorry, Kayla. I can't tonight. One night a week I have to go and sleepover at my mom's house, and tonight is that night."

Now, the other girl looked even more disappointed, "Okay. Well, maybe tomorrow then."

I smiled, "Yes, maybe. I'll talk to you when I get back tomorrow." I gave her a short hug, "Bye, Kayla."

"Goodbye, Clary." Kayla smiled uneasily and waved as I walked away. I shook my head to clear it, said some short goodbyes to the rest of the Lightwoods, and then made my way to Luke's house.

"Clary," Luke embraced me as he opened the front door, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well." I replied, looking inside the house, "Where is mom?"

Luke glanced back inside the house, "She's at the store." He replied, letting me in and grabbing my bag so I didn't have to carry it.

"Thanks, is she still...?"

"Mad at you?" He guessed, "Yes, Clary. She is."

I sighed, "Is she even close to being my mother again?" _And is she even close to stop being rude to my fiancee, the Lightwoods, and I? _

"I'm afraid not, Clary. I'm sorry." It bugged me when Luke would apologize, why should he? Luke has done nothing wrong, mom has but not Luke.

"Oh well," I shook my head, my saddness back from the fight between Jace and I, "what's for lunch?"

After lunch and dinner, mom came home. She did not spare me a glance or even a hello as she unpacked her groceries. As much as Luke tried, she wouldn't talk to me, after dinner I said goodnight to them and went to bed sad.

There was a knock on my window thirty minutes later, as I was still trying to hold in my tears. I looked and could just make out Jace's golden hair as he smiled and knocked again. I climbed off my bed to open the window.

"Why are you here?" I asked as he crowled through.

"I missed you." He replied, leaning down to kiss me. Get out, I should say, Luke and Jocelyn will see you and mom will hate us even more. But that didn't come. "Why are you sad?"

"How do you always know?" I smiled despite my mood. He always knew; even if it was just a short glance, a kiss, even through the phone he always knew my mood. That's my Jace.

"Clary, tell me." He whispered, eyes pleading.

I shook my head, fearing I would cry if I started to explain, "Come to bed."

Jace looked reluctant to nod, but he did. Letting go of my hand, he hung his jacket on my coat stand, took off his shoes and his belt. Then, he undid the covers and lay down, making himself comfortable. I smiled, laying down under the covers as well. I rested my head over his heart, hearing it beat so strongly as it always did.

He started to run his hands through my hair, getting tired of that he rested his arm around my shoulder. "Why are you sad?" Jace asked again.

I closed my eyes remembering all the horrible things my mother said to me. Trying to get me to cancel our engagement, stop Jace and my relationship or maybe deeper than that to get me to stop loving Jace. Not that that would ever happen.

Before I could answer, a knock sounded on the door. I lifted my head off of Jace's now tensed chest. Someone knocked on the door again, hope swirled in my chest. Maybe, I thought, it was mom and maybe she would come to apologize... but as soon as she saw Jace I would be disowned. I looked down at Jace.

He started to get up, "Luke."

"Don't leave." I begged, grabbing onto him.

Jace stared back at me, looking like he was about to fight back but then he saw my face and nodded. "I'll just be in your closet." He kissed my forehead, gently prying my grip off his arm, and then walking to my closet and shutting the door after he stepped in.

"Come in." I said louder, as soon as Jace was out of view. The door opened and Luke walked in. My hope died.  
"Clary, did I wake you?" Luke asked quietly.  
"No." I shook my head, sitting up in bed. "What is it?"  
He blushed, "I just wanted to apologize for your mother."  
"Did she ask you to come up here?"  
"No."  
"Then I don't want to here it."  
"Clary-" Luke started.  
"Luke, I don't want to hear an apology from you. You did nothing wrong. I want to hear it from mom." Tears started to form in my eyes.  
"But-"  
I cut him off again, "I don't want to hear it. Please, Luke let me sleep."  
"Okay," Luke nodded, "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." I whispered, laying back down as he left the room. As the door shut, warm arms wrapped around my waist and a tear rolled across my nose and onto the pillow. Making a small liquid dot on the blue pillow.  
Jace kissed random spots on my head, shoulder, and neck. "Don't cry."  
"I miss her, Jace." I choked out through my tears.  
"I know you do," He whispered, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Please, Clary, please don't cry."  
Despite his plea, I continued, tears leaked out of my eyes like I was a water faucet.  
"It's not your fault," I comforted him despite my own state of mind, "It's not. I'm the one that said yes."  
"I asked the question."  
"And it was the best question I have ever been asked." I replied, pulling his hand that rest on my hip, more tightly around me and locked our fingers together. Jace closed his golden eyes and started to kiss away my tears. It was romantic like when Romeo wanted to be a glove on Juliet's hand just to be close to her.  
"I love you," Jace whispered sweet nothings with every kiss, "I never thought I could love, but I love you more than I ever thought I could love anything. I love you, Clary, I adore you. Please don't cry. Your mothers actions are cruel and mean, don't listen to her."  
"She's my mother, Jace." I interrupted his emotional speech. I was still crying. "I need her in my life."

Jace placed his forehead on mine, "I know you do. I know," He whispered stroking my cheek with his fingertips, "You need her like I need you."

"That's not true," I said softly my tears slowing down, "I always need you."

"But you also always need your mother."

I looked up at him as the tears stopped and I could see clearly once more. Jace had that look in his eye, that horrible mischevious glint, "Please don't do that. Don't fight with me."

His eyes widened in surprise, "I wasn't trying to fight with you."

If I could raise one eyebrow, this would be the moment instead I settled with rolling my eyes, "Can we go to sleep?"

"Clary," He stopped my face from moving when I tried to get free, "I'm sorry."

"Jace, I don't want you to feel like you love me more than I love you."

He smirked, "I will believe it because I do love you more."

"You do not." I replied stubbornly, my eyes narrowing.

"Fine," Jace surpisingly gave up but of course he didn't because he said, "You love me more, but I love you most."

I pressed my lips to his, "You're so cute."

"Cute?" He looked offended, "I am not cute."

"You're right," I smiled, "You are adorable."

His eyes tightened, "I don't know why I came here."

"Because you missed me, remember?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his back and hugged him. Jace's forehead moved off of mine and came to rest on my shoulder, face towards my neck. "And I missed you."

He kissed my neck, "I love you."

Yawning, I whispered, "I love you too."

"Go to sleep, Clary. I'll be here in the morning." He joked, kissing my forehead and lips once more.

"Goodnight." I yawned again before placing my head over his strong beating heart.

He said something lightly, softly, I couldn't tell you what because I was already asleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading! So I feel that I've become a little bit repetative; Jace and Clary make out session, Jace and Clary wordy love confession, and then Jocelyn being horrible to Clary. If you have noticed that, I'm sorry. I will be better next chapter with a demon hunting trip with the four girls; Isabelle, Kayla, Jennifer, and Clary. Possibly Magnus too, but I haven't decided yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

**Hunting**

I walked into the training room the next day, I held a grocery list and pen in my hands, as I saw Jace and Alec training. They were wrestling, grunting, and throwing some curses at each other when suddenly Jace moved at the speed of light and pinned Alec to the ground.

"You're dead." Jace smirked down at Alec, "I win."

Alec sighed, "I'll get you next time."

"You say that every time, dear brother, and it never happens."

Before they got into a fight, I made myself know, "Hey." They both looked up, Jace's whole face lit up when he saw me, "Max and I going to the grocery store, do you two need anything?"

Jace let Alec go and stood up, "Why are you going to get groceries?" Alec asked.

"I'm bored and I can drive." I shrugged, "Plus the refrigerator is almost empty."

"The tragedy," Jace muttered then spoke louder, "I don't need anything, but I'll come with you."

"Jace! We're training!" Alec objected.

"Not really, I just keep beating you." Jace replied easily, walking in my direction.

"You should finish training with Alec." I told Jace, my heart beating faster as he walked closer to me.

"I've already finish training with Alec-"

"No you haven't!" Alec interrupted.

"Now I want to go to the grocery store with you and little Max." Jace kissed my forehead, "Just let me go get changed."

"I'm sorry, Alec." I apologized for Jace once he was out of sight.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." Alec replied, "It's okay. Magnus is coming over later anyway and I need to get ready." And just like that Max and I were alone in the training. Max, as a ferret, jumped off my shoulder and started to make his way down the hallway. I followed him, confused.

Soon we showed up at Jace's bedroom door, I was still very confused.

"Max? Why did you take us here? Jace is still getting ready." Max didn't answer me of course, he simply scratched the door with his ferret paws.

"Come in." Jace's amused voice sounded from inside.

I looked from Max to the door several times before hesitantly opening it. Max ran inside and jumped on Jace's bed, turning into a dog and making himself comfortable.

"You just can't be away from me, can you?" Jace asked, still amused. He was standing in his bathroom, the door open, only a towel around his waist as he sprayed on what I guessed to be cologne.

Finding my voice, I said, "Max led me here." Jace rose and eyebrow, looking at me in the mirror in his bathroom.

"You don't have to make up excuses, love. I'm happy to see you."

I rolled my eyes and was about to turn around and leave when suddenly Jace was directly in front of me. Not a foot away. My heart caught and then shot up into overtime.

"Are you happy to see me?" Jace asked, his voice low. I had to focus on not fainting as I took in his golden skin, toned and buff chest, and his alluring scent. "From the way your breathing, I would say that you are very happy to see me."

"Why... Why do you want to... go to the store with me?" I asked, my voice trembling as if I was about to cry.

Jace looked shocked at this question but composed himself quickly, "I always want to be with you my Clary. It's odd, I just have to know _everything _about you. And to know that someone like Simon knows more about you than I do," Jace shook his blonde head, "I just want to know you."

"You do know me." I whispered, "I tell you everything."

"I don't doubt that. I just want to know what you would want to eat at three o'clock in the morning after you just got sick because your pregnant with my child. I need to know, Clary."

That was a question I have never been asked before, "I don't know. Doesn't your appetite change when your pregnant anyway?"

"I wouldn't know, love," He smirked and I realized suddenly that I was trapped between Jace and his white wall. "Maybe you would just want this." He whispered kissing me at last.

I kissed him back, my hands lining his face and keeping his lips pressed against mine. Somehow, too soon in my opinion, he pulled away.

"That's definitely what I would want." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers instantly down my spine.

So desperately I just wanted to say come back or kiss me again, but I didn't because I really did have to go to the store before Maryse starved. Plus, Isabelle told me to get some stuff and she would surely kill me.

"Go get some pants on." I said, looking up at his dark golden eyes. He looked shocked again and this time he didn't cover it up.

"You are defiantly the girl for me."

"How so?" I asked nervously.

Jace just winked and kissed me breathlessly once more before he went to his dresser. Dropped his towel (I had to look away to keep from pouncing on him) and pulled out some clothes, which he pulled on. It was still freezing outside, actually snowing yesterday, because it was nearing the end of November.

Jace dressed accordingly; in his long sleeved black warm-looking shirt, black jacket in which he stashed some weapons, and his blue jeans. He didn't look nearly as warm as I probably did with my green coat Luke had given me, layers of clothing on my top half (tank-top, long sleeved shirt, and then my actual shirt) and on my bottom I had normal jeans with boots and gloves on my hands.

"Are you ready?" I asked him and Max. Max jumped up and walked to the closed door. Jace followed him, stopping to take my hand and kiss me once more.

"Ready." Jace said pulling away from my lips to open the door.

He let Max and I go out first before he followed us. As we reached the car, he opened that door again for me and walked back to get into his side, I told Max to turn into something small and discreet because I didn't think this stores manager would like a dog walking in. Max nodded in his own way.

"What's your favorite color?" I laughed as Jace asked me this question. "What? I have to know everything, Clary."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hand and placing our joined hands on the hand-rest, I glance at him, "Gold."

Jace grinned, "Are you going to tell me why?"

"I think you can guess," I eyed him, "What is your favorite color?"

Jace eyed me back, "Green. Or red, I can't really pick just one."

I nodded, "Interesting picks."

"Quite. What is your favorite kind of candy?"

I made a face, "I don't know."

"Just pick one then." He pressed.

I laughed again and thought, "A chocolate bar."

"Mine too," Jace seemed relieved that we had something in common, "Nothing like a good chocolate bar."

I nodded, "True."

"If you could have anything in the world right now what would it be?" Jace asked.

I looked at him while I stopped for a red-light, "You."

He suddenly looked irritated, but the thumb that traced circles on the back of my hand was gently, "Something that you don't already have."

I thought as I started driving down the road again, "I don't know... I guess I would want my mother's love back."

Jace frowned, "She still loves you, Clary."

I didn't answer, just looked out the window.

"I would want you too."

"You already have me." I said, glancing at him.

"Then I would want you to always be happy."

I smiled over at him, "Jace, you always make me happy... unless you start to get sarcastic, arrogant, and annoying."

He laughed lightly, "Your stubbornness is cute until it comes to be a heated debate between you and I."

We pulled into the stores parking lot and I parked. Max transformed into a fly and flew around my car until I opened the door and let him out. Jace and I walked into the store, hand in hand, I grabbed a buggy and started to find the food we needed.

"What kind of food do you like, Jace?" I asked after we finished our to-get list.

He thought about that, "Mangos."

"Mangos?" I asked then nodded, "Okay, mangos it is then." I pushed the cart down until we came to the refrigerator section with fruits and vegetables. I grabbed a few mangos and put them in the cart.

Jace's warm arms were suddenly around my waist, his head on my shoulder.

"Will you be my eyes?" I asked him, not being able to see over the high piled food.

"Sure." Jace kissed my neck and looked up and over the food as I started to walk forward.

"What other food do you want?"

"Why are you trying to make me eat?"

"I just feel like you don't eat enough," I shrugged snuggling further into his arms. He bent down to kiss my temple.

He spoke as if I hadn't, "I can't imagine why you would like me to get fat."

"I wouldn't." I almost laughed at not running my hands up his toned chest. "Because I like your chest too much."

He chuckled, intertwining our fingers together on the bar of the shopping cart. There was something in his hand. Paper, I thought, because that's what it felt like. I gently let go of his hand and turned it palm up to face me. There _was _a piece of paper in his palm, a folded piece of paper.

Jace saw my look, "I'm not glamoured, love. Women want what they want and I'm sexy."

"This is a number?" I asked, grabbing the piece of paper and looking at it. Debbie was written on it, followed by a ten digit number.

"I wasn't going to call her." Jace said quickly.

I was still confused, "But when did she even give you her number? I didn't see..."

"Just a minute ago, Clary." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "When you walked into another lane."

"Did she not see _me_?" I asked, getting irritated.

He rose his eyebrows, "Clary, I don't think she cares. We could be in the middle of making out and she would walk up and give me her number."

I turned around to face him, my hands going to my hips.

"Not that I would call it, ever." Jace added quickly.

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the grocery lanes.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked.

I looked back at him, "I'm just tired of women always trying to take you away from me."

"Clary," He pulled me in his arms, "Nothing will ever take you away from me. Nothing, ever. I'm yours. You know that."

"I'm a girl, Jace. I get insecure." I whispered into his chest.

Jace chuckled, "I love you, Clary. You're the only girl I've ever loved. You're the only girl I ever will love."

"Okay." I said, hugging him tightly, "I love you too, Jace." I kissed him lightly on the lips before turning back around to continue shopping. I heard him rip something and smiled inwardly. Then his arms were around me, and he was my eyes again.

On our way home, Jace was quiet. His face and eyes told me that he was thinking, and I didn't want to bug him.

"Clary?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Will you teach me how to drive?" Jace asked.

That shocked me, "Why do you want to learn how to drive?"

He shrugged, "I just think it will be easier to get around."

I sighed as the Institute came in view, "I'm not sure if I believe that is the only reason." Jace started to talk back but I cut him off, "I'll help you, but I can't really take you on the road because that's illegal."

He didn't seem fazed by that, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled over at him, Jace leant over to kiss my temple.

"I love you, my one and only Clary."

I blushed, "I love you too."

When we got back to the Institute, Jace carrying five bags while I only carried one because he wouldn't let me carry anymore, we saw Magnus in the kitchen.

Magnus was in his usual multi-colored pants, blue vest, and black shirt but something seemed wrong with him. There was a crease in his brow and a frown on his mouth.

"What's wrong, Magnus?" I asked automatically.

"I wouldn't of asked that, love." Jace whispered from beside me, "He probably has some boy troubles with Alec."

Magnus ignored both of us. Jace and I set our grocery bags on the table, to unload later, and I touched Magnus's shoulder lightly. That shocked him back to life. He flinched, looking at me, and then moving his shoulder so I didn't touch it anymore.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, my hand falling limply back to my side.

"Define okay." Magnus replied, looking around the kitchen hastily as if the police were watching him commit a crime.

"Magnus, what's wrong?" I questioned again, a little more forcefully because it bugged me when people avoided my questions.

I sensed, rather than saw, Jace come up behind me and place his warm hands on my shoulders. His large hands instantly cooled me down and, at the same time, warmed me up. Waking desires other than helping Magnus...

"Magnus." Jace said.

The warlock looked from me to Jace several times, "It's a Greater Demon."

At those four words, I could almost hear Jace's thoughts. The cheer, the _yes! _I grabbed one of his hands that were still on my shoulders, as if that would prevent him from going anywhere.

"Where is it?" My fiancee asked, I tried to not here the excitement in his voice.

Magnus didn't look like he wanted to answer that question. He eyed me.

"Where did you come across a Greater Demon, Magnus?" I asked.

"The demon Bones and I have had," Magnus paused, "...unfinished business for over a century now."

Again, he avoided my question, "And?" Jace asked.

"It found me."

"Where is it?" I asked again, sharper. Jace said something about going to change into his gear, and suddenly Magnus grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. Quickly. I had to jog to keep up with his long legged stride.

I found myself at Isabelle's door, Magnus pulled me through the door without knocking. He let me go inside. I saw that in her room was Jennifer, Kayla, and Isabelle herself. They all gasped when we barged through the room.

"Magnus! Ever heard of knocking!" Isabelle yelled. "What if I was naked?"

Magnus didn't seem to disturbed by her yelling, "There is a Greater Demon after me and I need the four of you to help me kill it!"

"Why didn't you just say so?" Kayla grinned, getting up from her seat on the bed, "That sounds like so much fun!"

"I'm glad you think so." Magnus snapped his fingers, there was a puff of smoke suddenly around me and I felt all my clothes shift. Had Magnus just made me naked? Why would he-

My thoughts cut off as something heavier replaced my clothes. I recognized it instantly, my shadowhunter uniform and gear. However, there was something hanging off my shoulder and also something hit about my hip and I didn't know what that was. The smoke cleared and I realized every girl was in there gear, Magnus was now in a fully black outfit.

I looked down at my cargo black as night pants, black boots that went all the way to my knees, my black belt (my pants hiding the two knives in it), my top half had several layers, it firstly had a tight black camisole tank top, a tight zip-up black sleeveless vest, black leather gloves with studded silver gems (small bombs), and my black leather jacket with multiple zippers all over to hold more weapons and poisons. The weight on my shoulder and hip, was a messenger bag. A brown shoulder bag that was open by a zipper and had several extra knives, steles, witchlight stones, seraph blades, and more small bombs.

After inking on a few runes that went along with my permanent ones or enhanced them, I was ready and looked the part as well.

Magnus didn't even glance at us drawing our runes on, he was currently making a portal in the middle of Isabelle's bedroom.

"Magnus! Don't you dare!" Isabelle threatened, holding up her whip in warning.

"Too late, sweetie. It's already done." Magnus grabbed Jennifer and my wrist and pushed us through the portal. Spinning and spinning, that's all I registered before I came in contact with cold, hard cement.

"Ow!" Jennifer yelled as we landed. I started to get up when a heavy weight fell on top of me, from the silky black hair and pale face I realized it was Isabelle. Kayla had landed on Jennifer. "OW!" Magnus was standing off to the side, on his feet, looking around anxiously.

"You. Ruined. My. Hair!" Isabelle flew off of me and uncoiled her whip. The rest of us stood up, shaking off the dizziness.

"Isabelle, nothing ever ruins your hair." I said, looking around and seeing that we were in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night. "Where are we?" It was freezing.

"Pennsylvania." He answered shortly, starting to walk in a different direction. We followed him. I decided not even to ask why we were in Pennsylvania, because I would probably just get another short answer. Instead, I grabbed my witchlight stone Jace had given me from my last birthday, rubbed it to light it, and kept walking.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, a demon shot up out of a mud pit. The mud splattered everywhere as the Greater Demon of Bones growled at us. I could tell why it's name was bones, just by looking at it, just because it didn't have _any_ skin. All there were was bones connecting to each other, no skin, cartilage, or legiments covered it. Black liquid that was it's blood running down the bones at areas. It's head was a skull, with an enormous mouth that had sharp, jagged teeth. Row after row of teeth, leading into a dark abyss of it's mouth.

"Magnus Bane," It hissed, "Give me... your magic." I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Magnus shaking his head. "Then death be to anyone that guards you."

The demon started to move forward, almost comically walking as its legs and feet had no muscles to keep it up or keep it from swaying. It's enormous feet splashed mud and black liquid as it walked.

Just like that, everyone jumped into action. Surrounding the demon at different places, Jennifer followed me to the back her bow and arrow armed and ready.

Kayla, the "Jace" of the group, swore, "By the Angel, I've never seen such a idiot looking demon." The demon growled a gurgling sound and swung one of it's huge skeleton hands at her. Kayla dodged it, easily jumping out of the way, but it still made Jennifer squeak.

The Greater demon turned to us. I threw my knife at the demon's arm and there was a sharp snapping sound before the demons arm fell off, into the mud; making a wave in it's wake before the arm disappeared. Bones shriek, a loud high-pitched howl, and turned to face me fully. Before it could make another move, Isabelle's golden whip was around it's only arm left. I saw her pull and with another snapping sound, that arm was gone too.

Bones was now livid, it stopped it's feet like a toddler with a temper tantrum and went after Jennifer. Jennifer shot her arrows at it's face, but they all missed. She was quickly out of her most trusted weapon, but then Kayla ran forward, a glowing seraph blade in her hand, she ran in front of Jennifer to protect her. Kayla swung the blade around as if the light alone would make it leave, before she leapt and jumped onto one of Bones's feet. She then proceeded to cut off every last one of the demon's toes.

Bones wasn't having that, he kicked his foot up and Kayla went flying before falling hard on the cement road. Jennifer screamed and rushed towards her, making Isabelle and I and a still motionless, stunned Magnus to destroy it's demon form. The demon was still turned in my direction, it shrieked again and I threw a knife into's its mouth.

Bones choked before spitting the knife back out at time, it came hurdling back at me at lighting speed. The only move I could make was turning my head to the side, luckily the knife just made a diagonal cut from the temple on my forehead, across my cheek, and cut under my ear and to the top of my neck before it stuck in the ground. I didn't cry out, but felt the pain as my blood started to drip out of the wound. I fell back on the ground, hearing a crunching sound come from my messenger bag.

The demon Bones was after Jennifer and the still on the ground Kayla, apparently thinking that I had died and forgetting about Isabelle. I stood up and ran towards Kayla and Jennifer, standing in front of them before the demon had hardly made a giant step.

"Clary do something! She's dying!" Jennifer screamed at me.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something!" I screeched back. "Dammit! This is my last knife!" I said, feeling the pointed edge of the knife and also the broken pieces of my stele I just fell on.

"What are those on your gloves?" She asked sharply.

"There bombs!" I said without thinking and then realized, "By the Angel, they are bombs!" I could've jumped with joy at my realization, quickly, as they blew up in five seconds, I took off all the bombs from around my gloves, pulled my last knife out of my bag, put the weapons all in one hand and threw them.

A few bombs exploded in mid air, but most of them exploded inside the demon Bones mouth and before he could shriek again Bones had fallen into the mud pit. Mud splattered on all of us, camouflaging our clothes, as the demon disappeared back to its own planet.

Isabelle made a noise of un-comfort, "My hair! That demon is lucky it's dead!" She complained as she started to ring out her hair, trying to get the mud out.

I let myself breath a sigh of relief before Magnus suddenly snapped back to life, he ran over to me. Hands already glowing their healing blue.

"Close your eyes." He ordered, I did what he said and felt my wound actually stop bleeding, close, and I felt no more pain, "You're welcome."

I took that as my signal to open my eyes, "Thank you." Magnus nodded, bending down to Kayla and healing her as well. When he was finished, Magnus slumped back against the road, exhausted. He snapped his fingers once and suddenly there was a black wheelchair sitting beside him which he hauled himself up into.

Kayla gasped at the sight, "Are you kidding me?" She was standing up now, the last of her bruises fading away.

Magnus glared, "No. I'm not. I just created a portal, healed Clary and yourself."

"We just fought a Greater Demon! Magic us up some wheelchairs!" Kayla objected.

"I don't have enough power. Clary, why don't you just make a portal?" The warlock asked.

I blushed, "I would but my stele broke when I fell. Does anyone have an extra one?" I looked at Isabelle hopefully.

"I never bring a stele." She said, making my hopes die.

"Neither do I." Kayla sighed looking down the endless road, "Looks like we are walking unless Jennifer brought one."

"I always forget mine." Jennifer looked unhappy because she had to walk or for upsetting Kayla, I wasn't sure. We all started walking.

"Hey!" Magnus yelled from behind us, still sitting in his wheelchair. "Someone push me!"

"There is no way I am pushing your pus-" Kayla started.

"Oh, I'll do it." I rolled my eyes, walking over and behind Magnus before I grabbed the handlebars and started to push him forward. The three girls looked at me as if I were crazy. "If it will get him to stop complaining I might as well!" I explained.

They shrugged before we all kept walking down the endless road in the dead of night.

Jace:

Adjusting the clasps around my wrists, I walked back towards the kitchen. A pit in my stomach told me that Clary wasn't in the kitchen. The feeling I got whenever she was around didn't happen; my heart didn't beat faster, I didn't get the feeling almost blushing-nothing.

My feelings proved to be true when I didn't see my Clary or Magnus in the kitchen. Confused, I walked back down the hallway to Clary's room, no one except Max peacefully sleeping on her bed, Isabelle's room, no one, I even went to Jennifer and Kayla's room. There was no sign of my beautiful redhead or the warlock anywhere.

Lastly, I checked Alec's room. Alec was laying down on his bed, reading one of his _History of Demons_ books. I could've sighed in relief, at least he was here and the Institute wasn't completely empty.

"Have you seen Clary or Magnus?" I asked Alec.

"Magnus?" Alec replied, his eyebrows coming together.

"Yeah, you know, the tall warlock; he wears flamboyant clothing and spikes his hair. I think I've seen you two talking a few times."

"I know who he is." Alec rolled his eyes, "I thought Magnus was coming over later. He is already here?"

"Well he _was." _I said, "Clary and Magnus were here a minute ago, but now I can't find them."

Alec jumped into action, "Have you checked every room?"

"No, Alec, I came here first before even looking for my fiancee."

"I'm sure that is not what you did and I just now realized you were kidding, come on, have you tried tracking him?" Alec asked. "I mean them."

"I haven't tried yet, no." I replied; pulling out my stele, clasping my hand tightly around the small journal with pictures in it given to me by Clary on my birthday, before I drew the tracking rune on my arm and shut my eyes.

Clary came into view instantly. And I was astonished to see her so dirty. She was covered in dirt, her red hair was now almost brown from the drying mud, and one side of her face was coated with blood thankfully, however, I did not see an injury.

Clary was walking along a highway while it was pitch black. Anger, confusion, and fear bubbled up in my stomach, was she out at night alone? What had happened to make her face bloody? And why was she so muddy?

"Jace!" Alec shook my shoulders, "Jace, do you see Clary?"

I opened my eyes reluctantly, "She is covered in mud, her face has blood on it, and she is walking down a highway in the middle of the night."

Alec nodded thoughtfully, "Magnus is seated in a wheelchair with mud in his hair and on his clothes, too. They must be together, but at night..." He thought, "They're not close then, because it's still light out."

I felt the blood run from my face, "Magnus said something about fighting a Greater Demon before he left."

Alec looked up at me sharply, "Which one?"

"Bones."

"Jace you should've never left them!"

"Don't you think I know that?" I yelled back, worried about my Clary. _She had blood all over her face... _If that Demon touched her it would have to deal with me.

"Whatever! We just have to find them." At that, we both closed our eyes and waited for a sign.

Clary:

"Uhh..." Jennifer groaned for the fifth time in a minute, "Are we there yet?"

"Jennifer," I replied, hearing the annoyance in my own voice, "Do you see a city, town, or anywhere where we can eat or bathe?"

She looked around mockingly, "No."

"Then we keep walking." I replied, starting to push Magnus up another hill.

"Don't listen to short-stuff, Jennifer, I'll have enough magic back soon to portal us out of here. And if Clary keeps her attitude, she might be left here in the outskirts of Pennsylvania." Magnus said cheerfully from his seat.

"Here's a little tip, Magnus." I said, panting slightly as the hill got steeper, "Don't talk bad about the person who is pushing you."

Magnus was quiet then, Jennifer wasn't, though, she kept groaning. Isabelle kept trying to get the mud out of her hair and Kayla rolled her eyes at all of us. We all kept walking.

Jace:

"They're in Pennsylvania!" Alec shouted triumphantly, already walking towards the elevator of the Institute. I noticed that Max was flying above me as a beautiful, large bird.

We jumped in a cab, once outside Max now a small puppy beside me.

"Where to?" The driver man asked.

"Pennsylvania." I replied.

He gave us a look, "Where in Pennsylvania?"

"We don't know. Take us now!" I growled. "You son of a b-"

With that the driver sped out of New York into Pennsylvania.

Clary:

We had been walking for almost two hours now, my watch told me it was three in the morning, my feet told me it was time to stop walking. I was in front, pushing Magnus up another hill. At the top of the hill, I saw lights, a building, and a sign that read 'Motel.'

"By the Angel, is that a motel?" Jennifer asked a smiling on her face.

"Does it say motel?" Isabelle asked rudely before running down the hill towards the hotel knock off. I couldn't run but I made my way down the hill towards it, behind her.

"Clary!" Magnus objected as I left him behind.

"It's twenty feet, Magnus! You can walk that much." Kayla told him. Magnus stood up reluctantly as Kayla sat down in the wheelchair, sighing. Jennifer started to push her down the hill. Magnus walked along beside them.

Dashing through the doors of the motel, I marveled in the warmth before I saw Isabelle fighting with the guy behind the counter.

"Let me take a shower!" Isabelle demanded, "Give me some food and water!"

"Miss, I can't just give you those things! You have to get a room." The teenage boy looked scared.

I placed a hand on Isabelle's shoulder, "Can we have a room, please?"

"Of course _you_ can." The man with the name-tag, Chuck, typed in his computer. "The rest of the night?" I nodded, "Okay. Check-out at noon, that will be one hundred dollars."

At that moment I realized I had no money, "Oh, dammit, I forgot about the money. How much do you have?"

Isabelle reached into one of her pockets, "Six dollars." I could've cried right then, but Jennifer, Kayla, and Magnus all walked in.

"How much money do you have?" I demanded of all of them. Turns out Jennifer had a few nickels, Kayla had a ten dollar bill, and Magnus didn't have anything. "What about," I turned back to Chuck, "Sixteen dollars and fifteen cents?"

Chuck shook his head, "I'm sorry that will not-"

"Let us in a damn room!" Kayla screamed this time.

"Look at us," Jennifer motioned to our bodies, "Give us a break, please!"

Isabelle grabbed onto the scruff of his shirt, "Listen here, Chuck. We have been walking in the freezing cold for almost two hours with nothing to eat, drink, and covered in mud. Now if you don't give us a room with the money we have I will make sure you never sleep again."

Chuck looked frightened again, "Isabelle, stop." I said, "If you can't give us a room, will you at least give us something- anything- to eat."

"Breakfast isn't for three hours-" Chuck started but saw Isabelle's look, "But I'll see what we have!" He rushed threw a door and was back a minute later with three bags of poptarts and five water bottles. "Here, this is all I could find."

Chuck handed me the food and water, "Thank you."

"Three packets?" Kayla asked, "There is five of us."

"Calm down, there are two poptarts with every one bag." I said, sitting down in one of the chairs in the lobby. Sighing quietly as my feet finally didn't have any weight on them.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked me.

I shrugged, "If we aren't going to get a room we might as well sit down and enjoy this food." I said starting to unwrap the poptarts and hand them out to everyone, along with the water, before I started eating and drinking my share.

After we finished eating, the door burst open. Followed by gasps, I didn't look up, not having enough energy too. Until...

"Clary!" I would know that voice anywhere, my head snapped up as Jace and Alec rushed towards us. I stood up meeting Jace halfway.

"Jace, how did- How do you know- What?" He kissed me, breaking off my stuttering words. The kiss was filled with passion, love, and a gentle way of saying _don't leave me. _

"Clary," Jace pulled back, holding up the journal I had given him for his birthday, "I tracked you."

On any other occasion, I would get upset and mad but on this one I made an exception. I threw my arms around him, feeling his warmth wash over me. The familiar sparks went through my fingers and up my arms where I touched him. Jace wrapped his strong arms around me and I felt safe.

"Alec," That was Isabelle's voice, "We don't have enough money to buy a room."

There was a pause before Alec replied, "Don't worry, I have money."

"So do I," Jace whispered so only I could hear, "But I don't plan on ever leaving this spot."

I smiled against his chest, "Thank you for finding me."

He pulled back a little, bringing his hands up to cup under my jaw, "I'll always find you." He said and I closed my eyes, letting them rest in his big calloused hands. Jace kissed my forehead.

I was suddenly in the air as I opened my eyes and realized Jace had picked me up and was carrying me bridal style to the chairs in the lobby again. Once there, he placed me gently in a seat and sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I scooted as close to him as I could before the armrest was digging into my side.

Jace started to ask Magnus questions about what happened while Alec payed for the room. I tuned out for most of the question and answer but when Jace started to accuse Magnus of almost killing me, I intervened.

"Jace," I said quickly, "He didn't intentionally try to hurt me."

His golden eyes flashed over to me, "Clary, you two could of waited on me."

"I know we should've but we had it."

"It must be those voices in your head then, Clary. Shut up. I need to talk to Magnus." Jace replied turning to look at me for half a second and then back at Magnus.

The three girls beside me gasped, "Jace!"

"I bought three rooms," Alec walked up holding three card keys.

"I'm going to bed." I said, taking Jace's arm off from around my shoulders and standing up. I grabbed one of the room keys from Alec and stalked down the hallway to room 101.

Jace's POV:

"You don't say that to women, Jace!" Izzy scolded me. "Especially your fiancee! A girl that loves you more than anything!"

"That was rude, Jace." Jennifer agreed.

Kayla shook her head, "I cannot believe that you actually just told her to shut up."

"Alright, alright!" I threw up my hands, "I'll go apologize!" I started to walk away, snatching one of the duplicate keys from Alec.

"You better!"

My walk increased to a run as I imagined Clary hurting from my harsh words. I finally made it to room number 101 and tore the door open, hardly even using a key.

"Why are you on top of the covers?" I asked. Clary was laying on top of the bed, eyes open glaring at the ceiling, her red hair still damp from her shower. No traces of mud camouflaged her skin now, and I was once again taken back by her beauty.

She had taken off her bag and weapons holders, to that she was only in her black camisole and her black cargo pants. My hands twitched with a need to run my fingers along her creamy white skin.

"The first thing people say you should do when you first arrive at a motel, is to clean the sheets and being that we haven't done that. I'm sleeping on top of them," She shivered, "There is not telling what has been in this bed."

"That seems like a good idea." I replied, letting my arrogant bored mask fall away. With Clary, I was finally letting my emotions run free. I was sure she could read them, if she would look at me.

Clary didn't respond, still glaring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Clary. I didn't mean to tell you to shut up or call you crazy... or whatever you think I called you. I'm just sorry." I said, about to sit on the edge of the bed, but fearing what she would do, "I love you, Clary."

"Fine." Clary sat up, shifted to her knees, and for one second. For one wild second, I thought she was going to forget the night and kiss me, but then she pulled the hanging light-switch down from the lamp. Darkness flooded my eyes as Clary now lay down making herself comfortable on top of the covers.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" I asked.

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Then it seems that you are in a large predicament." Clary replied, closing her eyes.

I nodded to myself, _you have no idea. _"Shower." I mumbled to her. Walking through the bathroom door, stripping off my clothes, and getting into the warm water.

I felt suddenly that this time was different. Clary and I had fought before, but this time I had been not just rude but harsh to her. I didn't mean to, but it slipped out before I could even try to stop it. I would have to apologize heavily for this, I thought as I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower.

I put on some comfortable clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. Next, I wrapped my arms around Clary's petite waist, she stiffened, "I'll protect you from the dirty, un-washed sheets." I whispered.

Clary stayed stiff; shoulder high, stomach muscles tightened- she didn't relax in my arms like she usually did. I must have really upset her, I thought sadly. "It's not funny, Jace."

"I'm not laughing," I replied kissing her tense back, "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"Jace," She sighed, relaxing only slightly, "Do you know what happens every-time I forgive you?"

"We kiss and have a heated moment after."

Thankfully, she ignored me, "I'll tell you, you apologize then I forgive you and then your better for a day or two. But after those two days, your back to normal... it just doesn't make sense." Her voice started to rise in anger and I let go of her waist. "Jace, incase you didn't realize most people don't have that block you have around your head that keeps you from getting hurt! Most girls don't like to be called crazy! Or be told to shut up!" Clary blew up, sitting up on the bed.

I sat up beside her, "I know, Clary. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I'm sorry."

She glared at me.

"I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor then." I said in defeat, about to get out of bed.

"Wait," Clary said, I turned around, quite shocked, "I need you to protect me from the un-washed bed."

I felt a smirk grow on my face, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me."

"Who says I'm not still mad?"

"Then I'll take your anger as it is." I said.

Clary laughed and threw her arms around my waist. I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes, and running my fingers up her the skin on her arms like I wanted to since the moment I walked in this room.

"I love you." Again the words spilled from my mouth without my control, but I was proud of these words.

She smiled pulling back slightly but not out of my hold, "I love you too... but that doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you."

"I'll keep apologizing until you aren't mad at me then." I said, bringing her back so she wasn't so far away. "I'm sorry."

Clary laughed again but soon escaped my grasp and laid back down on the bed.

"Lay down with me." She pleaded and I was more than happy to oblige. "I'm tired."

I laid down beside her and pulled her close to me. Clary curled up against me, burying her face in my shoulder. I kissed her forehead, "I love you, goodnight."

Clary yawned loudly, "Love you too. Night." After her words, Clary instantly fell asleep against my shoulder, I wrapped my arm tighter around her shoulders and fell asleep beside her in the dark.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm not to happy about this chapter, but I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Mortal Instrument series.

**Mama Drama**

Clary:

I was lying in bed, staring at my phone. 'I was invited,' the messaged from Simon said. Jace was asleep behind me, as it was the early morning. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, his head was placed in the crook of my neck, his breath tickling it.

Yesterday, after Maryse and Robert Lightwood took away my car keys again - because apparently fighting a Greater Demon, even though it was our job, was a bad thing- they received a letter. An brown and pink invitation.

"Clary?" Maryse had asked. I looked over at her, moving my eyes away from my on-going chess game with Kayla. "Is this yours?"

"Don't cheat." I had said to Kayla before getting up and walking over, taking the invitation from Maryse as she handed it to me. I read it quickly.

_Come join us for an afternoon birthday party to celebrate Jocelyn Fray's thirty-seventh birthday. Saturday, November twenty-ninth. From seven to eleven in the evening. At Luke Garroway's house. RSVP by this Thursday._

I gasped before I even finished the card. Mom was having a party? And not inviting me? Her daughter?

Jace had appeared out of nowhere like always and read the invitation over my shoulder, "Clary, don't be sad. It's probably just a party for a few of her adult friends."

I'd believed Jace until this morning, when I woke from a vibrate from my phone and the message from Simon that said, "I was invited."

I couldn't text Simon back, my heart was beating to fast and a lump started to form in my throat. That was it, now I knew that my mother actually hated me.

Jace's arm suddenly moved, grabbing the phone out of my hand, and putting it face-down on the bedside table. I was sure he had read the text message.

"Don't be sad." He whispered, hand moving up and down my side slowly, "Clary, your mother is just being immature. Don't listen to her and don't blame yourself, if anyone blame me."

"She's trying to break us apart." I chocked out, a few tears falling free. "Why doesn't she just give up? Why doesn't mom see that I will never break up with you just to please her?"

Jace sighed into my hair, "I don't know, Clary... She'll realize."

"Mom doesn't usually hold grudges." And I was always the most important person in her life. She always would get mad at me for five minutes and then get over it.

"Please don't cry." Jace whispered, "I love you."

I closed my eyes savoring those three words.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Jace seemed to read my mind; kissing my cheek, neck, and temple.

"Those three words are the only things that keep me going." I admitted quietly.

"I know exactly how you feel."

"I love you too, Jace."

I could almost see his smile as he kissed my cheek again.

"You always make me feel better." I grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"No, my face makes everyone feel better. My words are just an added bonus."

I ignored his sarcastic comment and rolled over to face him properly. "Thank you."

Jace looked surprised, "Why are you thanking me?"

Shrugging, I moved towards him, "Because..." I said before my lips landed on his. As usual sparks flew throughout my body and my toes curled involuntary. Also as usual, things escalated quickly. So when Jace's large hands found the hem of my shirt and started to raise it, I stopped him; feeling my cheeks start to blush.

"What is it?" Jace asked quickly, searching my eyes, "Did I hurt you?"

"No." I said shaking my head, knowing my face probably was as red as my hair.

"Then what is it?" He questioned, stroking my cheek, "Not that I don't love to see you flush."

"I just-" I moved his hands away from my cheeks, "I can't do this now or for a few more days." I blushed harder.

Jace looked confused, "What?" Then realization hit his eyes, "Oh. Okay, I see. It's your time of the month, isn't it?"

My answer was to blush even deeper.

He grinned, "Don't be embarrassed. It happens to every woman. Doesn't make you any less beautiful just because you are bleeding out of your-"

"Alright!" I cut him off, "I already know what happens. I don't need an explanation."

"You can trust me that I don't want to give you one." Jace had a little embarrassment in his eyes. Which was shocking, he was never embarrassed- by anything.

I nodded lamely, awkwardly, and started to get out of bed. His arms restricted me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked grinning widely.

"To get ready for the day."

"No you're not, beautiful," Jace kissed my neck, "You are staying right here with me." "But, Jace-"

"I know you can't," He brushed off that comment, "That doesn't mean we can't have a hot make-out session."

"Then kiss me, you idiot." I rolled my eyes before shutting them when his lips came down on mine.

Later, Jace and I had finally gotten out of bed, Jace had to go to the training room to start training the still-not-fully-trained-shadowhunters; Ryan and Jennifer. After eating breakfast and chatting with Isabelle for a minute about a date she had with some new werewolf tonight, I walked into the training room as well.

Jace, Ryan, Jennifer, and Kayla were all working. Jace and Ryan were wrestling and, of course, Jennifer was batting her eyes at Kayla and trying to get her attention in every way possible. But, Kayla noticed me at the door.

"Clary!" She called, I noticed that Jace's head snapped up as if his own name had been called, from his position of pinning down Ryan. Jace smirked at me before turning back to Ryan as he started to wiggle free.

"What?" I asked, moving my eyes back over to the girl.

"Come here. Help Jennifer throw knives."

I walked over to them and looked at Jen, "I thought you liked bow and arrows."

Jennifer shrugged, "I'm deciding."

"Or she's just showing off for a certain someone." Jace winked at Jennifer, who blushed deeply and turned towards me.

"You would do the same thing." I rolled my eyes.

"Damn right I would, especially for the right women." This time Jace winked at me.

"You better clarify that, bro, or she'll be in my bed faster than you can say opps." Ryan said, getting a blow to Jace's chest in while he was distracted.

Jace growled at Ryan and tightened his hold on his arm, "How is she going to get in your bed when she already has mine?"

Ryan didn't look like he _could_ answer that, Jace must have been really hurting him.

"No one would go to you, after being with me." Jace growled in his ear.

"Jace," I said, walking over and rubbing my hands over his tensed shoulders, "Relax. He wasn't being serious."

I felt his muscles start to loosen before Ryan spoke again, "Oh yes I was. Believe it or not, girls can only take to much sexy. Soon enough they have to escape back to the real world."

"Listen," Jace smirked, "I know I'm sexy, but I like women. Clary, only."

"Whatever."

Jace tightened his grip again.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably, "So you are telling me if twenty women walked threw that door with short skirts, high heels, and tight dresses you would still stay with Clary? Knowing she was wearing," He looked over my jeans and long-sleeved shirt, "That."

"Yes, that is what I'm saying. I only want Clary. Besides," Jace replied, "I don't attract to skanks, they attract to me."

Even though Jace wasn't saying it to me, I still blushed and grabbed his muscles a little tighter.

"Stop hurting him!" Jennifer screamed suddenly, Jace ignored her.

"You're only saying that because your girl is right there." Ryan hissed.

"No, I'm saying that because it's true and my love is here." Jace growled back. Ryan's arms were now going white with pain and I moved my hand down his arm and gently pried his fingers off the not-trained boy's arms.

Gently, I pulled Jace from the room and the closest room to the gym, which happened to be a closet. I knew Jace was about to either yell or fight Ryan, so I had to get him away and calm him down as much as I could.

Sure enough, Jace was panting with anger when I turned to him in the closet. I placed my hands on his face.

"Calm down." I pleaded.

"Clary you know you're not just some girl. You know you're more, so much more, than that to me-"

"Shh," I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, "I know, Jace. I know."

His strong arms secured themselves around my waist and his head came down on my shoulder, "I choose you always. You're always the one I want."

"Jace, stop."

"I just need you to know, Clary, I-"

"Jace," I paused pulling our heads so I could look in his eyes, "Listen to me. I know. Trust me, I know, you tell me everyday how much you love me. In a way that I never could tell you."

He pulled me in his arms again, "I love you, Clary. No one will take you away from me and I won't be stupid enough to lose you. I won't forget any day for the rest of my life, I will never forget to tell you how much I love you. That's a promise."

I closed my eyes, letting the nearness of Jace surround me, "I can't believe how lucky I got."

His chest rose and fell with laughter.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on. You need to get back to training."

He pouted, "Okay."

I kissed his pouting lips, "I love you too, Jace." This time he smiled before we walked back out and into the training room hand-in-hand.

Later that night, I sat awake in Jace's room on his bed. Jace was asleep beside me, face-down on the mattress; both of his arms under his pillow and his head turned away from me. The top of his naked chest was just peeking out from under his white-plain covers.

Looking around at Jace's horribly neat, all plain-white room I sat with my back against his white wall with my sketchpad propped against my knees, drawing Jace's sleeping form beside me. The clock said in red letters that it was after one in the morning and still I was wide-awake.

It's not that I couldn't sleep, it's just that I couldn't get to sleep because Maryse and Robert had been yelling at each other all night. I was fine staying up, as long as they didn't wake has had enough family troubles.

"Just get out of the house then!" That was Maryse's loud voice.

"Maybe I will!" Robert yelled back.

"Then go!"

Jace rolled over suddenly with a small groaned, his warm arm wrapped around my waist and he buried his head in my shoulder. My heart broke at the sight of him. I placed my sketchpad and pencils on the nightstand before moving to a laying position. I laid on my side beside Jace, his arm wrapping tighter around my waist in the process.

I stroked his face for a minute, moving the long golden hair that hung in his eyes and past his ears. He needed a haircut. I couldn't tell how he saw with his bangs that ran across his forehead and, when this long, hung in front of his eyes. Still, he was beautiful. A man so gorgeous that I felt sometimes that I needed to actually touch him and hold onto him, just to know that he was real. His beauty was not normally of this world.

I moved my hand, palm down, to his ear; covering it so that he didn't have to hear the fighting anymore. Jace sighed in contentment, still sleeping, more peacefully now though, and I smiled.

"I'm moving out!" Robert yelled and I pressed my palm tighter over Jace's ear. Thankfully, Alec and Isabelle were both out for the night so I didn't have to worry about them. Jace stirred.

"It's okay," I whispered, even if he couldn't hear me I wanted him to know I was here, "I'm here, Jace, you're safe. It's Clary. Go back to sleep."

My words seemed to help, because Jace stopped stirring and started to sleep peacefully again, snoring quietly. Smiling, I closed my eyes and prepared to sleep beside him but then my phone started to vibrate. I jumped out of bed, picking it up on the way to Jace's small bathroom; because I didn't want to wake him up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Clary?" Asked a man on the other end. It was Luke. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was up."

"Okay, good. I need to talk to you."

"About what? How Mom didn't invite me to her party?"

"Clary," Luke sighed, "It's an all adult party."

"Don't give me that," I snapped, "Simon was invited."

"He _was_?" Luke asked sharply.

"Yes,Luke, he told me. You don't have to sound so shocked."

"I'm only sounding shocked because I am." He replied. "Jocelyn said she wasn't going to invite him. She said if she did, she was going to invite you too."

"Well, she didn't."

"Clary you are welcome to come, of course."

I looked back at my sleeping fiancee, "If Jace isn't invited I'm not going."

"He's invited too."

"Luke," I rolled my eyes, "Mom would kill me."

"So I'll calm her down." I could almost see him shrug that off, "Clary, your mother is hot-tempered and stubborn, but she loves you. We talked about it yesterday and she said that she was ready to forgive you."

"Forgive me?" I asked incredulously, loudly, I saw Jace stir again. I lowered my voice, "Why would I need to apologize when she said basically that I was the worst person to ever live? And that my fiancee and I are stupid."

"Clary, it's a start okay?" Luke lowered his voice as well, "Dammit I hate getting in the way of these two." He whispered to himself.

"Is that all? I'm tired."

Luke hesitated, "Well... I wanted to tell you something else, but I think we need to speak in person for it."

"Fine. Just tell me when."

"Why don't we meet at Taki's for lunch?"

"Eleven?"

"Twelve." He said and I hung up. Getting back in bed with Jace, hearing the yelling of Maryse and Robert continue I couldn't help but hope that whatever Luke had to tell me today at lunch would help mom and my relationship.

I curled up next to my one and only true rock and fell asleep.

At eleven when I was about to leave for Taki's, all I had to get past was Jace.

"Clary," He said blocking my exit so that I couldn't get out. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's Luke, not mom." I replied, pulling on a jacket.

"What if Jocelyn shows up?" He argued.

"Then I'll yell and demanded respect."

"That's not funny." Jace shook his blonde head, "I'm coming with you."

I turned to look at him, in the middle of tying my shoes, and thought of last night; how he cringed and groaned when he heard his adoptive parents fighting. Did he need future in-law parents to worry about too? No, he didn't.

I tied my shoes and walked over to him, grabbing the clenched fists at his sides, "No. You aren't."

"Clary, I'm coming with you."

I sighed, "Jace, stay here. You have to train Ryan today anyways."

His eyes narrowed, "I would rather kiss a demon than train that ass again."

"No you wouldn't."

Jace smirked and scooted closer to me, "Well, I'd much rather kiss you." He kissed me sweetly, "And I'm going with you today."

"Jace," I was being stubborn, "You know I always want you with me, but today I need to talk to my future step-father alone."

But of course, he was as stubborn as I was, "Clary, I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can say do to stop that."

My eyes challenged him, "Really?"

"Really." He replied.

We'll see about that, I thought, moving my hands to his chest. Feeling his heartbeat and strong muscles, I saw him try to contain a shiver. Try. "Jace," I whispered stepping closer to him and looking up so our noses were almost touch, "Please."

"I have to protect you."

"From what?" I asked, still speaking quietly.

"From being to confident."

You're one to talk, I thought as I moved my hands down to his waistband. "Please, I'm not going to get hurt."

"That's exactly when I worry." He said, his voice becoming uneven.

I kissed his chin, the little hairs on his jaw tickling me, "Please."

"What?"

"Let me do this. Please."

Jace sighed, "Alright, fine-" I took that chance and went to get my purse, "But," I sighed again as I walked back over to the door.

"But what?"

"Call me if anything comes to be to much for you." He said.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Promise?" Jace asked wrapping me in his arms.

"I promise." I said, hugging him back. Jace let go only to kiss me, "I love you. I'll see you later."

"I love you too, baby." He kissed my forehead, "Remember to call me."

"I will." I squeezed his hand before letting it go, "Thank you, Jace."

He smiled but didn't say anything as I kissed his cheek and walked from the room. Out on the street, I hailed a cab and rode it to Taki's. The driver gave me a funny look when I was digging out the money in my purse, and I knew why; Taki's looked like a prison with it's glamour up. I payed him.

"Thank you." I said as I opened the door and stepped out.

"Sure thing." The cab driver waved at me and I smiled before shutting the door and walking into the restaurant. Luke was already there, waiting, he stood up when he saw me and I walked over to the table. We hugged before both sitting down.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Hello." Luke shifted uncomfortably, "Let's order before we talk."

We ordered our drinks and food from Kaelie. When I glanced back at Luke, he looked overwhelmed with happiness. I became worried.

"Clary," He said, "I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it." He took a deep breath around his wide smile, "Jocelyn is pregnant with a baby girl."

Silence.

It would be wise of me at this moment, to call Jace. He said to call him when my emotions became to overwhelming and I was overwhelmed. But of course, I didn't.

"Pre... Pregnant?" I gasped; so many things were going on inside my head. _I was going to be a sister? I was going to have a sibling that wasn't crazy? My mom was pregnant?!_

"Yes! Isn't that great?"

I shook my head to clear it and stood up, "I have to go."

"Clary," Luke's face etched with concern, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I whispered and repeated, "I have to go." Before I ran out of Taki's and down the street, not even looking for a cab.

Panting, I found an ally way and called Jace.

"I'm on my way." Came his immediate answer as he picked up on the second ring.

Bile rose up in my throat and my panting wouldn't stop. My vision was going black.

"Clary?" Jace's voice came as a whispered, I tried to concentrate on it. To think about anything else but myself possibly fainting, "Are you alright?"

I couldn't answer as I kept panting; clutching the phone as if it were my life line.

"Hurry up you bald-headed moron!" Jace screamed, probably at the cab driver, "Clary! Answer me!"

I started to see stars as my vision went darker and I started sweat.

"Clary, it's okay. Calm down." Jace sounded frantic, "Listen to me, I'm two blocks away from Taki's are you still there?"

I managed to get one word out before everything became completely black and I dropped the phone, "No."

"Clary?" A woman's voice asked, "Jace, look she moved!"

Suddenly warmth was on my face, "Clary, wake up, baby. Please. Open your eyes. You're safe. I'm right here."

I felt weak and tired, but obeyed his command. My eyes open to meet worried gold ones.

Jace sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God."

Confusion flooded me as I realized I was on a soft surface. A bed. My throat itched for water and my body was still warm from the sweat.

"Clary, you're in the Institute. You fainted," He paused, "I found you beside a dumpster."

I would've nodded, but Jace was still holding my face. Memories flooded back to my mind the dumpster, calling Jace, Taki's, Luke telling me mom is pregnant... I closed my eyes.

"Clary what is it? What's wrong?" Jace asked urgently.

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around the room I saw Isabelle standing in the corner, looking bored. Jace was seated on the bed beside me. I was in the infirmary.

"Speak, Clary. Are you alright?"

I nodded and hugged him around the neck tightly, "Thank you." My voice was rough and my throat scratched for water. I let go of Jace and looked around for anything I could drink.

"Here," Jace read my mind and pulled out a glass of water. I thanked him again before gulping down the water. He smiled, moving a piece of hair out of my eyes, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Izzy sighed, "Clary's fine, Jace. Calm down," She looked at me, "I'm glad you're awake." Then she left the room, her heels clinking down the hallway after her.

"What made you faint?"

I shivered and Jace immediately pulled me into his warm arms. It was awkward only because we were both crossed-legged seated on the bed.

"I was so worried, Clary." He kissed my cheek.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Half an hour."

I laid my head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, you did nothing wrong." Jace objected, "Clary, what made you faint?"

"Mom's pregnant."

I heard him suck in a breath, he pulled my face away from his shoulder gently, "How far along?"

I shrugged, "She knows it's going to be a girl."

Jace nodded thoughtfully, "So two-three months?" I nodded, "Did she invite you to her party?"

My eyes narrowed, "Kind of. Luke said that Mom was going to invite me."

"But?"

"But, then she didn't invite you."

Jace sighed, "Clary-"

"I don't want to hear it, Jace." I shook my head, "We are a package deal if I go somewhere, you are coming with me."

"I'm honored, love, but I think you should go to this."

I stared at him, "What happened to always needing to protect me?"

"I do always need to protect you, what with all the trouble you get into." Jace rolled his gold eyes, "But this might be the only time that your mother tries to talk to you."

"I'm not going without you."

He smiled, "Always so stubborn."

"Let's just have a date that night." I suggested, "I don't want to go to a stupid party anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said hugging him again, "Let's have a date this Friday."

I could see him smiling into my hair, "Sure. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, pulling back and then kissing him on the lips.

That Friday, I was getting for my date with Jace by wearing a black fit-and-flare knee-length dress. Isabelle gave me a diamond bracelet and a fashionable coat with strict instructions 'If you lose it I'll kill you. But you look amazing.' I had rolled my eyes and thanked her. Isabelle had offered to do my make-up but I told her that I wanted to try. I did, and I think I did okay.

I had mascara on my eyelashes, lip gloss on my lips, blush, powder, and foundation on my face. I admitted to myself that I didn't look as good as I would if Isabelle was dressing me up, but hopefully Jace would like it. I pulled on my black heels that I didn't even know where I got and waited.

There was a knock at my door followed by, "Clary, your wonderfully gorgeous date has arrived." I rolled my eyes again and, with one last glance in the mirror, I opened the door.

Jace sucked in a breath as he looked me over, his eyes half-lidded. He was wearing his usual blue jeans and had a white shirt with a brown jacket over it. He was right about him looking wonderfully gorgeous.

His eyes and face however, even as they looked over me, seemed nervous. Which was odd about him because usually he was so persistent about keeping up his arrogant, bored mask.

"What?" I asked, smoothing out the dress self-consciously, "Do you not like it? I can change-"

He hushed me, "I love it, Clary, you look so beautiful." He cleared his throat and stood up straight and proper, his hands dove into his pockets, "My lady, I have made dinner reservations at eight but before that I thought we might go to a movie or a walk in the park, is that alright?"

I frowned and thought who goes to dinner at eight? Jace's nervous eyes rose as he saw me frown I wiped it off and smiled, "That's great."

"Why did you frown?" He asked.

"I thought you were Simon and then I realized it was you." I rolled my eyes but then saw Jace's face coat with anger and sadness, "I'm just kidding." I sighed, wrapping my hands around the wrists that were poking out of his pockets, "Jace, I love that it is you here and I wouldn't want it any other way. Now come on, whisk me away on a magical dream-like date."

That didn't seem to completely erase his sadness but he did smile, "Of course you love that it's me, who wouldn't?" He pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and intertwined our fingers.

I fought another eye-roll, "I guess no one."

Jace smirked mischievously, let go of my hand, and then I was suddenly in his arms being carried bridal style down the hallway. My arms wrapped around his neck worriedly, as if he would actually drop me.

"Jace," I gasped, "What are you doing? I have legs."

"Don't I know it," He shook his head and grinned down at me, "I'm whisking you away like you asked me too." His tone implied that it was obvious, we had now reached the elevator and Jace pressed the button to call it, immediately the doors opened and Jace carried me inside. Placing me on my feet once the door had closed.

"You know," He said, hand gently grabbing one of mine again, "You could kiss me the way ladies do in the movies after the knight in shinning armour has just rescued them."

I grinned up at him, "Doesn't the knight in shinning armour kiss the lady?"

"I'll take you up on that hint." He winked before descending his lips on mine. We kissed gently for a few minutes before the elevator doors opened and we made our way to the movie theater, talking about random things.

Jace paused when we reached the outside of the theater, looking up at all the movie titles, then he looked down at me, smiling, "What would you like to see?"

"I thought you had this all planned out," I smiled at him before looking up at the titles. _Spider-man 3, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Transformers, Norbit, The Simpsons Movie, I am Legend... _"I don't know I haven't-"

"

Clary?" My name was called by a woman's voice, I looked around and surprisingly saw Stephanie, Simon's ex-girlfriend. "Hey!" She hugged me and Jace. "What are you two doing here?"

I was still shocked, "We... We came to see a movie."

"Us too!" Stephanie, the loud cheerleader gushed, and I noticed for the first time that she had a boy with her. A dirty-blonde haired boy that I recognized as Chris Andrews, a football player from my old high-school. Which I'd dropped out of after I met Jace. "What are you seeing?"

I was about to respond but Jace did for me, "Clary hasn't decided yet."

Chris looked at Jace, "You're letting her pick?" He rolled his eyes, "Chicks, man."

Jace looked puzzled but Stephanie saved him with a loud, "Oh! I'm sorry, Jace this is my date Chris Andrews, Chris I'm sure you remember Clary and this is her boyfriend Jace."

Stephanie's date looked at me, "You're that artist who dropped out right?" He looked at Jace again, "Is this your reason?"

"Clary did not drop out," Jace said, "She just decided to study new things. For example; my hair, my eyes, and my body."

I spoke to Chris, narrowing my eyes, "Yes, I am that artist. And you are that football player that sleeps with every girl, aren't you?"

"Except for one." His blue eyes looked me over. Jace didn't like that.

"Listen to me you dick-headed moron, if you touch her or make her feel uncomfortable in any way I will fold you over so many times you will be a little origami football player." Jace threatened.

Chris didn't look scared, he didn't spare Jace a glance, he spoke to me, "I can see why you left school. Just be careful alright? This one," He pointed at Jace, "Is just like me and will leave you the second you don't spread your legs. Don't worry though, Chris will be right there to catch you." He winked at me before tugging Stephanie over to the ticket counter and walking inside.

Jace yelled a curse out after him. I tightened my grip on his hand before he could run after Chris. Jace turned back to me.

"Clary, you know that isn't true. I'm not like that anymore not after I-"

I covered his mouth with my free hand, "Stop. Jace, why do you always think that I listen to what other people say? There not with me when I see the real you, okay? I know you. And I know that you wouldn't do that."

He nodded and I removed my hand. Jace suddenly seemed nervous again and he looked away from me to the titles of the movies.

I glanced at the titles, "What about _I am Legend_? I've heard it's scary."

Jace nodded again but didn't reply as he walked with me up to the ticket counter and payed for my ticket.

"Thank you." I whispered, suddenly feeling like I'd done something wrong and also wonder why Jace was acting this way.

He kissed my temple, "You're welcome." For a moment I felt better, as we walked into the movie theater and found our seats, not getting snacks because it would ruin our dinner.

Jace held my hand tightly, but not so tight that it would hurt me, as we watched the movie. Simon was the one that told me this movie was scary, and he was correct. It was creepy and Will Smith, as always, was amazing.

Jace wrapped his arm around me when I almost screamed, along with everyone else but my date in the theater, and I kissed him, just a light touch of the lips. Not meaning for it to escalade and make me miss a half hour of the movie.

After the movie, Jace led me to our restaurant reservations. I marveled at how fancy and romantic the place was. There were multiple tables, some filled some not, all with there own wall for privacy, on top of the table was a candle and red flowers with white table-covers and black chairs. The hostess led us to a table in the back, secluded area.

Now, Jace looked even more nervous.

"Did you spend a lot on this?" I asked, "A whole lot? Lie to me if you did."

"No, I didn't." He wasn't lying, but maybe he was stretching the truth, "Just don't order the crab."

I laughed and smiled at him over the candle, "Thank you for this, Jace. You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He promised, grabbing my hand once again.

I looked around at the other dinners, "I think I'm under-dressed."

"Clary," Jace laughed, "I'm in jeans. You're fine. So fine." I rolled my eyes at that but accepted the complement.

We ate delicious food and talked about more random things, but still throughout the whole dinner Jace looked nervous. I asked him why a few times, but he would either change the subject or pretend he didn't hear me.

"Jace, this is really sweet and romantic, but what's it for?" I asked after our food was taken up.

"What a man can't pleasure his lady for no reason?" Jace rose an eyebrow.

I shook my head.

"Fine. The real reason I wanted to do this is because I wanted to do something." He said, walking over to me and kneeling down.

I gasped, "Jace, you've already-"

"Shh," Jace hushed me, gently taking the ring off my finger, "I know, but I want your proposal story to be perfect. Not just in a bedroom and you said yes after a few days. Let me do this."

I nodded, "_Our_ proposal story, Jace."

Jace smiled taking my hand, before looking up at me threw his long blonde hair and eye-lashes, "Clarissa Fray, from the moment I saw you I've been in love with you. It scared me only because I have never loved anyone but my family. And that took years, so when you came out of no where and then you were suddenly the center of my world, I didn't know how to handle it. Then, we both know what happened and I don't want to repeat it because it's just to dreadful to even think about it. I know that together we can get through anything and that I'll love you always, everyday of forever. Clarissa Fray," He kissed the hand he held, "would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

"Yes." The tears came to my eyes as I nodded, "Yes. Yes. Of course. I love you."

Jace grinned and slid the ring back on my finger, I faintly heard clapping and cheering throughout the restaurant but I was only looking at Jace. Who gently took my face in his hands and kissed me.

I pulled away only slightly, "That was perfect."

"Of course it was, I was involved, remember?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes, I remember. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I whispered kissing him again.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if the whole period thing was awkward for you to read, I had to put it in this chapter because a few people thought Clary was pregnant. Which she isn't, Jocelyn is. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Compulsive **

I looked everywhere for Jace trying to find him to possibly start my teaching him to drive today. After I realized he wasn't in the kitchen, with a frustrated sigh I walked to my room. Finally finding Jace the room; hanging up clothes and putting things in their correct drawers.

"Hey," I said, making my presence known, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well here I am." He replied, sparing me a glance and a smile before returning to his work; placing paint-brushes in order in a drawer by shape and size. Then he started to make my bed. "There you are." I whispered, standing in the doorway. Jace was obviously a compulsive cleaner, everyone who met him knew that. But should I stop him? "I was wondering if you wanted to start your training with driving today."

He considered that, stopping for a moment, "That's a great idea, love. Can we go later?" He asked and then continued with my bed.

I paused, wondering how someone could need everything so clean all the time. Jace would never go to a psychologist about this cleaning issue he had. I almost laughed at the thought of Jace laying down on a couch talking to someone about his problems. No, that would never happen. He could hardly talk to me about his feelings. "I guess so."

"Thank you." Jace smiled at me again.

I couldn't help myself, walking over to him and kissing him lightly before letting him go back to work. "So," I began watching him make my bed to perfection, "when did you start cleaning my room?"

Jace shrugged, laying down the sheet again apparently not happy with it even though it look perfectly normal to my eyes,"Half an hour ago."

"You've gotten a lot done." I said looking around my room, "I can actually see my floor."

He laughed, "Clary, you aren't that bad. You're just not my kind of clean. You know me, baby, I'm compulsive."

Okay so at least he knew he had a problem, I thought nodding to myself and to him.

"It's not bad that you like things clean." I said, "It's just a little odd that you have to have things clean all the time."

"I agree." He replied, laying down my comforter.

I was hesitant but asked, "Did Valentine make you clean until everything was spotless?"

Jace paused for a second, looking at his hands, and when I was about to apologize he said, "He liked things clean, but not like I do."

I nodded, not pressing the subject, "Well, thank you."

"I'm not done yet." Jace smiled, "But you're welcome." He finished the bed and pat it, "Take a seat, love, maybe you'll learn something."

I smiled back and sat down in the middle of the bed. Jace continued to clean, telling me different cleaning 'techniques', he wouldn't let me do it, probably in fear that I would mess something up. I decided he was probably right not to let me clean.

Suddenly Jennifer walked into the room looking angry.

"I need to talk to you." She said to me and then turned to Jace, "Can you leave?"

"Nope." Jace replied, "I have to clean and besides whatever you have to say to Clary you can say to me."

"Fine!" Jennifer turned back to me, "I need you to tell me how you made Kayla love you!" She wasn't exactly screaming, just talking in a demanding tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shocked.

"Tell me how you made Kayla love you like she does!" Jennifer demanded.

"I don't know how I did it! You were there what did I do?"

Jace interrupted from his place at the closet, "You did look more beautiful than normal in that little black sexy dress."

"Yeah!" Jennifer nodded and turned to me again, "Stop being so attractive."

"What the hell? How am I supposed to be-"

"You're adorably attractive without knowing it." Jace winked at me, "Trust me, I know."

"Exactly, so stop!" Jennifer said to me. "Clary, this isn't easy for me and the fact that Kayla likes someone who isn't even... a lesbian." She physically struggled saying the word, as if it were filthy, "Just, help me out all you can. Please?"

"Of course." I nodded. Jennifer hugged me before she left the room. I turned to Jace after the door closed, "How am I supposed to be unattractive without even knowing I am being attractive?"

"Don't ask me, love, I've never had an unattractive day in my life. And as far as I know, you haven't either." Jace replied, shrugging arrogantly. He finished putting up clothes on my hangers and in the closet to come sit in front of me on the bed.

I sighed, "Why do we always get in the middle of other peoples relationships?"

Jace smirked and moved a piece of hair out of my eyes, "Beautiful people finish last."

"Jace, it's nice guys finish last."

"They do too."

"No, that's the quote."

He kissed me lightly, "Alright, honey. Whatever you say."

It was pointless to fight with him, somehow he always won, "What do you think I should do?"

Jace considered that, "I think that whenever Kayla comes into a room, you should glue your face to mine."

Any hope I had in the advice Jace would give me died instantly. I must've given him an annoyed look because he started to explain himself.

"I'm just saying that because it makes people uncomfortable. When people make out in front of them."

He had a point there, "That's true but-"

"But what?" Jace asked, "I'm right. Why are you hesitant?"

"Because it makes me uncomfortable too."

Jace rose a perfect eyebrow, "Kissing me makes you uncomfortable?"

"No!" I hated the satisfied grin that tore at his features, "No, I mean that I don't like it when people watch us kiss."

"Clary, I'm shocked and a little hurt that you think of other things when we make out."

"Stop calling it that!" I blushed, "I don't think about other things," Another smirk rose on his lips, I made a frustrated moan, "I don't even know why I try to fight with you. You always win!"

His smirk grew, "Maybe beautiful people don't finish last."

I glared at him, "The original quote is-" I shook my head, "Never mind."

"Honey, you're learning." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you done with cleaning my room?"

"No, I still have to-"

I cut him off, placing my hands on his chest, "Lay down with me, Jace."

"I'd love to but-"

"Jace," I interrupted him again, "I'm off. My week is up."

"What the hell are you-" Realization hit his eyes and suddenly they had a wicked glimmer in them, "Well why didn't you just say so?"

I was about to respond but then his lips were over mine and my head hit one of my pillows.

That night and morning while I slept, I remembered waking up once then falling back to sleep after Jace left for a Council meeting and I went to the bathroom. I remembered waking up again when warm arms wrapped around my waist and a kiss was placed on my cheek, but then I feel back to sleep once more. I was half-asleep when a yell and a frustrated sigh sounded in my room.

I jumped awake, looking around the room and seeing Jace seated in my office chair and he rolled his eyes; the frustrated sigh must have come from him - I thought as Isabelle, Jennifer, and Kayla walked into the room.

"What is it?" I asked, now wide awake and annoyed, "Why did you scream?"

They ignored my question, "Are you alright?" Kayla asked.

"Yes." I replied, why would they think that I wasn't alright?

Jace spoke up then, "Let her wake up, we'll be out in a minute."

Kayla and the others exited the room them, I yawned as I sat up.

"Why did they think I wasn't alright?"

"Look at the time, love," Jace responded getting up out of his seat and sitting in front of me on the bed. I looked at the clock on the wall behind him and saw that it was almost eleven-thirty in the morning. I slept late, but not normally that late. "Do you feel alright?"

I shrugged, "I think I may have a little cold but other than that I'm fine."

Jace moved my hair behind my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I said.

He shrugged, "I was worried, Clary. I left to my Council meeting - which was horribly boring in case you were wondering- and you were asleep and them I came back two hours later and you were still asleep. So, I got in bed with you and went to sleep for awhile, then I woke up and you were still asleep. After that, I got up, ate, and watched you sleep because your just so beautiful when you sleep."

I nodded, thanking him for the complement.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, "Maryse went to the store and I convinced her to buy lunch for you."

"You shouldn't of done that." I smiled.

Jace brought me into his arms in a hug, "Of course I did. I always want the best for you, Clary."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I was seated in his lap, and played with the hair at the base of his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He moved his head down and tried to capture my lips with his, but I shook my head. Jace pulled back, a crease of confusion in his brow.

"I'm sick, Jace." I said. "And I don't want to get you sick."

He rolled his eyes, "In case you haven't noticed, Clary, I never get sick. You should get some food in you though, come on." He cradled me against his body and stood up, effectively carrying me to the kitchen. Jace sat me down in a chair and then proceeded to grab a plate and pile on some food.

"Jace, stop. I can-" I started to stand up but he pointed to my seat.

"Sit down, love. You're sick."

"Sickness doesn't mean I can't make my plate," I mumbled but still sat back down.

He walked over to me with a plate of food and cup of water, he set my food and drink down and then kissed my forehead, "Eat what you can."

"Thank you."

Jace smiled back as Isabelle and Alec walked into the room. Jace dismissed himself to go talk to his siblings. Even though the door was shut to the laundry room- which was connected to the kitchen- I could hear everything they were saying.

"She's sick." That was Jace's voice, "Her nose is stuffed up, she's pale-"

"Clary has always been pale, Jace." Isabelle interrupted.

"Yeah," Alec agreed, "Calm down, Jace. She's sick and she'll get over it."

That was when Kayla and Jennifer walked up to the table. The girls both glanced at the laundry room and then at me, obviously they could hear the three Lightwoods too.

"Good morning." Jennifer took the seat beside me, which forced Kayla to take the seat across from Jennifer.

"Morning." I replied, still eating my bagel.

"But I've never seen her sick like this-" Jace was cut off again.

"She was sick before, Jace. When you two went out demon hunting and she landed in a freezing cold puddle." Isabelle was right, but I remembered that night for a different reason. It was the first night Jace and I had ever made love.

"I know she has been sick before, but-"

"Jace you really need to calm down." Alec said.

"I can't when you two keep interrupting me!"

"Do they think I can't hear them?" I asked Jennifer and Kayla.

Kayla shrugged a shoulder, "I think that they think your ears are clogged up instead of your nose."

"That's probably true." I nodded. Jennifer pinched me under the table and I glared at her before realizing. "So, Kayla, what's your type of wo-man?"

"Oh, I like women." Kayla confessed, "My type is usually small, adorable, likes to have fun, loves everyone-" She shrugged. Well, I thought, that was kind of describing Jennifer.

"I love to have fun!" Jennifer announced.

"Really? What kind of fun do you like?"

Jennifer paled slightly, "Well, I love to hunt demons. Even though Jace and Clary don't let me do anything."

"Me too," For once Kayla's eyes were fully shifted to Jennifer, "I can take you demon hunting, if you would like."

"I would love that." Jennifer blushed but nodded.

"Don't yell at us, Jace." Alec said.

"Stop interrupting me." Jace battled back.

"Can I leave now?" Isabelle asked.

Jace made a noise of disapproval and a moment later the three walked into the kitchen. My fiancee immediately came to my side.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, after I ate."

"Great," He pulled a chair so he sat beside me and whispered in my ear, "I'm happy you are."

"Me too." I replied, "Because that means we can go drive."

"I thought Mom took away your keys." Jace said.

I pulled them out of my pocket, "I got them back yesterday."

"Oh," He nodded, "Alright. Let's go now."

After I had driven to an empty parking lot, Jace and I switched seats.

"Probably the most important thing to driving, is your mirrors," I pointed to the two rear view mirrors and the one at the top of the car, "Adjust them so that you can see everywhere."

Jace did.

"Are you sure you can see?" I asked he nodded, "Good. Now my car is an automatic, which means this," I pointed to the erected stick, "Is your best friend."

Jace reached for it and tried to put it in drive, I stopped him before he broke my car.

Gently taking his hand off the stick shift I continued, "Wait." I told him all about blinkers, speed-limits, the brake and acceleration, how to turn on the lights and windshield wipers, even about stoplights and railroad tracks. "Okay, now start the car. Remember that you have to push the brake down to make the stick shift move."

Jace turned on the car, kept his foot on the brake and moved the stick shift down to drive. He kept his foot on the brake. "Can I move?"

"Sure, take your foot off the brake."

He nodded seriously and gently took his foot off the brake, the car started to move forward very slowly then it started to go faster and I knew he was accelerating.

"Babe, maybe you should go slower for your first time?" I suggested.

Again he nodded and broke hard, which made us both shoot forward and then hit the seat again. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." I replied, "Just get used to how sensitive the brake is."

"Can I move again?"

"Sure."

We started to move.

"Jace, try to turn." I suggested nervously as we started to approach the end of the parking lot.

He tensed, "Which way?"

"Just go to your left." I said, since his left hand is his dominate hand. Jace turned slowly to his left and I smiled, "That was great."

"No it wasn't. I'm moving like a turtle, Clary." He looked over at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road." I commanded, he smirked and moved his head to look at the road once more, "It doesn't matter. This is your first time driving. When I started, I was even slower than this."

He seemed satisfied with that and turned to his left again.

"Remember your blinkers." I told him. Jace nodded again turning on his blinker and turning once again to his left. "You're going to have to turn right eventually."

Jace laughed, "Sorry." I shrugged, he turned right -with his blinker.

After a half hour of driving straight and turning, I suggested that he tried to park.

"Okay." Jace's voice sounded nervous as he approached a parking spot and pulled in. I opened my door and saw that he was over the white line on my side. He apologized again.

"Stop apologizing." I said, closing my door again, "You're learning. Now try to pull out in reverse." He put the car in reverse and started to pull out, I looked threw the back window, "Keep going... this speed is fine don't even accelerate... and stop."

Jace broke hard again and put the car in drive. I noticed that he had not look out the window at all.

I tried to speak calm and helpfully, "I know it's your first time, Jace. But you have to get used to looking through your windows, especially when pulling out. I'm not always going to be here to help you."

He sent me a smirk before turning back to the parking lot, "Yes, you are."

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I mean."

Jace mocked thought, "No, I don't actually I believe that you'll have to elaborate."

I fought another eye-roll, "I'll always be with you but not always in the car with you."

"Right now you are," Jace paused as he took another turn, "So when do I get my license?"

"Jace, don't get over-confident." I scolded, "Besides, first you have to take a test to get your permit."

"So when do I get that?" He asked, "And how do I study?"

"I have a book at the Institute that helps," I told him, "But we still have to get you registered and on the road." I regretted saying that immediately, "At some point, not today."

"Why not?" He whined, taking another left turn.

"Because, Jace, you can't go less than ten miles per hour on the road." I said.

"I can go faster, look." The speed started to climb.

"Jace, stop." I said. He broke hard once again, "And there's that reason." I added quietly, "Jace, a car is not a toy. As soon as you step into the driver's seat, you are a danger to everyone in and around the car. Not just you, though, everyone who drives."

He was silent for a long moment but then nodded. "Okay."

My heart broke at his hurt tone, "I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Don't apologize. I know, you're just doing your teaching job." He put the car in park and looked over at me, "A wonderful teaching job."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"No, Clary, thank you." He leant over and kissed me. "I love you."

"Love you too," I replied, "Are you done for today, or do you want to keep going?"

He thought about that, "Maybe we can continue later. I'm hungry." He looked at me, "Will you drive me to Taki's?"

I laughed, "Sure." We switched seats again and I drove us to Taki's, when we were seated I spoke again, "You did really well today."

"When do I not do well at things?" He asked, dipping a chip into the dip on our table.

"I guess never." I rolled my eyes, "You do everything perfectly."

He grasped my hand across the table, fingering my engagement ring, "Including our engagement story?"

I smiled, "Yes. That was a perfect night, Jace, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't know you could be so sweet."

He let go of my hand to cross his arms over his chest, "I'm offended, love."

Kaelie came by before I could answer, "Jace, are you and Clary ready to order?"

"I'm not hungry." I spoke before Jace could, "But I will have a coke, please."

"Sure," Kaelie wrote down something and turned to Jace.

"The usual." Jace said with a wicked smile. Kaelie grinned and took up our menus before walking back over to the chef.

"Why do you have to get attention from everyone?"

Jace shrugged but did not answer.

"Kayla and Jennifer are going out on a date." I told him.

"Well, that was fast. What did you do?"

"Nothing really." I said, "They just clicked at lunch."

Jace nodded, "Maybe that will make Kayla stop chasing after you."

"I don't know why she does."

"Clary," His voice was clearly shocked, "Do you know the reason that Kayla keeps trying to get your love? Do you know why Ryan keeps wanting you in his bed? Do you know why every male, and some females, that see's you wants to take you from me?"

I was stared at him and did not respond.

He gently cupped my face in one of his big hands, "It's because you are so beautiful. So utterly, heart-wrenchingly beautiful that even I don't compare to you." He joked, laughing lightly, "And your outside is just as beautiful as your inside. Clary I cannot tell you how happy I am that I snatched you up before any other idiot could, because right now, if we hadn't met," We both shivered at that, "you would probably be engaged to some other man that would move the moon for you."

"That's not true." I shook my head, "I would only ever get engaged to you."

Our food came then and Kaelie left us with an enthusiastic, "Enjoy!" Before she left and let us eat.

Jace moved his head across the table and kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

"Now let's eat!" Jace said before digging into his food.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm very sad to say that this is the second to last chapter with an epilogue! I'm sorry for the short notice but I just have no where to go with this story, I was going to do something were Magnus and Clary get kid-napped but I'm not going to anymore because it won't tie into the story! Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Fighting **

"Clary?" Once again someone had woken me up, not someone. Him. The one that should let me sleep, "Do you want to move into my room?"

I lifted my head off the pillow and glared at his gold eyes, "Paint the walls and I will."

Jace didn't smile, "I'm serious."

"I had a dream last night." I announced.

"I did too." His voice dripped with sarcasm, "You were in it. Like always."

Rolling my eyes I replied, "No. I mean I had an epiphany last night."

He watched me closely, "About?"

"You are the ultimate bad boy." I said, "I mean you have muscles, tattoos, scars. You drink underage and you have the whole emo-look down. Hell, you even have the sarcastic bad attitude."

"And you just realized that?" Jace arched an eyebrow, "Damn, and I thought you were observant."

I shook my head, fighting a smile, "No. What I mean is I am with you. Me. The invisible artist that no one recognized but you." And Simon, I thought but decided not to say it because it would ruin the mood. "And you are you. The horribly gorgeous and annoying unlikely man of my dreams. The one that looks at me like I'm the most beautiful prized possession that he will ever own."

"Who is in your dreams as well." Jace added, he sat down on the bed.

I sighed and rolled over, "I'm going back to bed now."

"No, don't." Jace gently rolled me over so that I was facing him, then his arms wrapped around my back and he pulled me into a sitting position. Making our faces only inches apart. "Clary, we've been over this and over this, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever had the honor of getting to talk to. And now that you are actually with me, in love with me, kissing me... I just can't believe how fast I feel for you. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

I smiled gently and grabbed one of his hands, "I don't want to move into your room. Not yet." I added when his face fell. "Not until after we are married."

"Why not, Clary? You practically live here."

I leant forward and kissed him on the lips, "Not yet."

He pouted and it took every ounce of my strength not to give in to make him happy again.

"I'm still yours." I whispered.

This made him smile, "Forever?"

"Forever." I nodded, absolutely positive that this would be the man that I would be with until the day I died. Jace smiled, kissed me once, and then pulled me into a hug.

After our long hug, I took a shower and got dressed in my warm new long-sleeved stripped green and grey jacket with jeans. My hair dried and I walked back out to my room not really surprised that I didn't see Jace still seated on the bed. I then strolled down to the library, found everyone in there so I sat down in one of the large red plush chairs, trying not to disturb Jace and Alec's conversation.

"Jace, I did not cheat on Magnus with the mundane we saw last night!" Alec said in a frustrated tone. Jennifer, Kayla, and Ryan, all seated on the coach, snickered as Jace smirked. He spotted me curled up in the chair and came to sit on the arm of the chair, he grabbed one of my hands and started to play with my fingers.

"Then tell me why you were kissing him in the corner?" Jace asked, getting that mischievous glint in his eye that I knew to well.

"I was talking to him!" Alec emphasized 'talking' very clearly. "Come on, I don't even remember his name why would-"

"Alec!" Jace mocked his alarming tone, "You've turned into a man-whore!"

"No, I haven't-" Alec groaned, "You would know."

"I don't anymore." My blonde fiance replied, cocking his head in my direction.

"As entertaining as this is," Kayla interrupted, "Jennifer and I are about to head to lunch, does anyone want to come?"

I felt my eyebrows pull together, Jennifer and Kayla had been on there demon-date the other day and Jennifer had come straight to my room. Turned on the lights in the middle of a heated kissing session between Jace and I and told me all about how the date went. How she had so much fun with her dream girl and that they were going on another lunch date today.

But now that Kayla was asking for other people to come made me wonder if she thought it was a date with Jennifer.

Jennifer looked confused and a little hurt too.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going to get some food-" Jace started but pinched his thumb. "Ouch, what was that for?"

I shook my head.

"Clary, you can't just around pinching men's thumbs." He scolded.

My eyes narrowed, "Why can't I just drive you somewhere and we can eat?"

"Oh, well then can we catch a ride with you?" Kayla asked hopefully. "And then, if you two would like," She motioned to Jace and I, "we could just all eat lunch together."

"That's a great idea." Jace replied for me. "I just need to go get my shoes."

"I'll come with you." I muttered, following him out the door. As soon as we were down the hall I hit his bicep.

"Ouch! Clary, why do you keep doing that?" He whirled on me, glaring.

"Why would you tell Kayla that we can come with her?" I shot back.

He looked confused and started to apologize, "Oh. I didn't think you would mind driving us, I'm sorry. I can go get you out of it, we can take a cab-"

"Jace." I rolled my eyes, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Jace still looked confused.

"Kayla and Jennifer could've gone by themselves to go out on another date." I practically spelled it out, "But then you had to open your mouth and volunteer us to go."

Jace looked like he could smack his forehead in his own stupidity.

"And also," I lowered my voice, "I don't think Kayla thinks that they went out on an actually date last Friday."

"Why don't you think so?"

"Because Kayla is asking for other people to come out to lunch with them." It seemed so obvious to me, so basic.

"I just don't see how-"

"Jace! Think. If you wanted to go on a date with me and I started asking people if they could come with us, what would you think?" I asked.

"That you were being rude?" He replied, it sounded like a question; like he was scared to say it.

"By the angel, are boys really this clueless?" I asked to no one, "It doesn't matter anymore because you have already got us into this." I shook my head and started walking to my room.

I sensed, rather than heard, Jace following me. His warm hand intertwined with mine and he walked silently beside me, his eyes looking at the ground in thought. When we reached my room, the warmth of his hand left, and he told me that he was leaving to go to his room. I quickly pulled on my shoes and made my way to Jace's room, meeting him in the hallway near the kitchen.

"Jace," My heart broke, "Don't be sad." I whispered as I saw that his eyes were not glowing like they normally were.

"You girls have the social game all figured out, don't you?" He asked, accepting my hug.

I kissed his neck and shrugged, "Years of training."

His chest rose and fell with a chuckle, "Let's go get this stupid lunch I screwed up over with." Jace kissed my hair and let me go, he didn't leave completely though; our hands were still clasped together.

After ten minutes of driving in an awkward conversation, we arrived at Taki's. Soon after that we found a booth and all sat down. Jace and I on one side, shoulders touching and hands clasped together, and Jennifer and Kayla on the other, not touching in any way.

Jace:

Well this is awkward. Here the four of us were, my Clary and myself on one side and the two complicate girls on the other. A nice person, I suppose, would let go of Clary's hand and maybe not touch her at all through the lunch. Just to make Kayla and Jennifer seem a little less awkward. But then again, who ever said I was nice?

I felt a smirk rise on my lips and Clary crossed her legs under the table, at the knee, her small toes hitting my calf muscles. It seemed that whenever we were together, we had to be touching. It was hard, physically painful, for her to be in a room and for me to be on the other side, not touching at all.

Getting rid of that thought with a shutter, I couldn't help but get satisfaction about how my relationship was perfect and someone else's was screwed up. For once, it wasn't Clary and me being fighting, being siblings, or whatever else we do.

"You know what would be awful?" Clary asked.

I rested my forehead against the side of her head, "What, love?"

Clary shivered, "Knowing that you loved someone and they not love you back."

Jennifer and Kayla both snapped there heads up and looked at my redhead's face. One's expression was confusion the other understanding.

"I know that feeling." I whispered, my forehead still pressed against her. Clary's eyebrows pulled together and she looked over at me, appalled. My eyes narrowed, "Valentine, baby, not you."

"Oh," She whispered, squeezing my hand and resting her head against my shoulder. I couldn't help my actions as I rested my cheek against her hair this time. Quickly, I moved the hand that was intertwined with hers to around her shoulders, and my other moved to hold Clary's hand. I moved so quick, she probably didn't even feel my hand leave and then a different one come to take it's place.

Jennifer looked ready to kill me. For mentioning Valentine or for something else, I wasn't sure. She cleared her throat and Clary's head shot up as if my skin had shocked her.

Clary blushed, "Sorry." She cleared her throat, "So Kayla do you know that feeling?"

The girl asked shrugged, "Usually if people don't like me, I just move on. I don't really fall in love, anyway."

"Those were my views," I said before I could stop my words, "Until I met Clary. And then I fell hard and fast."

Kayla nodded, "I believe in love at first sight. It just hasn't happened to me yet." Her eyes flickered to Clary and away. Jennifer looked like that hurt her.

"Still," Clary said, "if you did love someone and they didn't love you, what would you do to tell them?"

Kayla thought about that, "I probably would just yell my feelings at them and make them listen. Either that or kiss them until they realize. Which ever comes first."

Jennifer turned to the black girl, "Kayla, I-"

Kaelie picked that moment to show up at our table. "Are you ready to order?"

Clary and Jennifer both glared at the waitress, but still we ordered. After we ordered, Ryan walked through the door and sat down beside Jennifer.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" His twin asked.

Ryan shrugged, "I thought Clary would miss me to much if I didn't come so I took pity on her."

"Don't hold your breath." Clary said.

"Actually," I interrupted, "Hold your breath. That would make my job a lot easier." Still, it would be more fun if he kept breathing.

Ryan's eyes narrowed and he scoffed as Kaelie came back with our food and drinks. We all started to eat, continuing our awkward conversations. Clary trying desperately to get Kayla to notice Jennifer, all her attempts failed.

"Are we going to Pandemonium tonight?" Kayla asked me.

I shrugged, pulling Clary closer to me, "I guess."

"Can we?" Jennifer asked as if I was her father, "I need to get out tonight."

"Me too, I want to have some fun." Kayla agreed.

"I guess so," I nodded, "I wouldn't mind going out to kill some demons. What about you?" I asked Clary.

Ryan shrugged, "I'm up for it. I always love to see Clary in a tight mini dress." I couldn't help but agree with that.

"No one asked you." Clary looked disgusted.

"He did." Ryan pointed to me.

"I was talking to Clary." I told him.

"Why are you such a creep?" Kayla asked Ryan.

"Is it wrong that I like to see women in dresses?" Ryan asked.

At that moment, Kaelie came back with the check.

"You have great timing." I told my ex-girlfriend as she handed me the check, which I handed to Ryan. Kaelie smiled and walked away.

Ryan glared at me, "Why do I have to pay for this?"

"I thought sense you were being an ass, you could."

"But why me, why not one of them?" Ryan motioned to the three girls.

I stared at him for a long moment, "I'm a dick, but at least I know how to treat women right." I snatched the check from his hand, "Give me the damn thing and I'll pay it."

Gently I pushed Clary out of the booth so I get out, my hand stayed tightly in hers as I brought her with me. I needed to stay calm. And she was the only one that could keep me calm so effortlessly. So, I walked to the front desk, pulling out my wallet, and payed for the lunch. After paying, I pulled Clary outside, out to her car. I knew she wouldn't leave them to walk home, but I wanted just a minute to talk to her alone.

"Jace?" Her sweet tender voice asked from the driver's seat.

I took a breath before looking at her, "I can't believe that he would actually talk to you three like that."

"Jace, you don't have to protect everyone."

"Clary, I just want to protect you." I told her, "But when that jackass starts being disrespectful to women, I just get-"

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me across the car, "Relax, Jace."

I laid my head down on her shoulder, "I'm so happy you stalked me in Pandemonium."

Clary laughed, and kissed my rapidly beating pulse point. It's not like my heart was never beating so fast when Clary was around; she made it go wild, so by this time I had gotten used to being out of breath when I was around her.

"We would've found each other." She said simply. "Even if it wasn't in that club."

"How do you know?" I asked, pulling back only to look at her face.

"Because we were made to be together." Clary smiled and stroked my cheek, my head leant into her warm hand. She looked around my head, "Here they come." I kissed her quickly, just a light brush, but still it almost made me blush. An odd feeling for me because Jace Lightwood does not blush.

Clary:

I watched Jace carefully as Ryan, Jennifer, and Kayla all climbed into the car. Jace still looked mad but he held it in as I drove us all back to the Institute.

"Well that was fun." Ryan said as I pulled into the garage. He quickly got out of the car.

Jace followed him, "Let's train today."

Ryan nodded, "Alright sure." Jace smiled mischievously and walked to my side of the car, he held open the door as I stepped out.

"What was that about?" I asked. Jace wrapped his arms around me from behind and walked with me to my room.

"I need to let out some anger so why not do it take it out on the one that made me angry?" He reasoned.

"That makes sense." I replied as we reached my door and I turned around to face him.

"Of course it does." He leant down and kissed me, a sweet short kiss, "Join me in the training room if you would like to get entertained and turned on."

I blushed, "Turned on?"

"Baby," He said huskily, "You know you get turned on when I'm all sweaty and beating up a man."

"Who is Ryan." I said, "Anyone can beat up Ryan."

Jace smirked, "I'll see you later." He leant down and kissed my forehead and lips, longer this time and more passionate. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." We hugged and I watched him walk away, when he was at the end he turned around and smirked.

"Did you just check me out?"

I rolled my eyes, opening the door and backing into it, "Maybe." I smiled at him before shutting the door and changing into some training clothes.

"Clary?" A female's voice asked as I walked past the dinning room, on my way to the training room. It was Maryse.

"Yes?" I asked, walking into the dinning room.

She held an envelope out to me, "This came in the mail for you."

"Thank you." I said, walking up and taking it from her hand. I opened it up and saw that it was a pink and brown invitation to a wedding. Mom and Luke's wedding, which was in less than two weeks.

Sudden ice ran through the blood in my veins, as I read the letter.

"Is it the wedding invitation?" Maryse asked.

My hands shook as the rage coursed through me, I nodded unable to speak.

"Go talk to her, Clary." She said and I looked up into her blue eyes, momentarily distracted from anger, "Isabelle told me what was happening. Go talk to your mother."

I nodded again and ran from the room, the rage back. I drove mercilessly all the way to Luke's house, running red lights and going over the speed limit. I was very lucky not to get a ticket or have multiple cop cars chasing me.

I barged through the door, seeing Luke starting to change into a wolf to protect his house, fiance, and baby. When he saw it was me, he calmed down.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Clary? Are you-"

I started to walk around his house, looking for my mother, "Where is she?" I asked again, my voice harsh.

"Maybe you should calm down, before you-"

I whirled on Luke, glaring at him and then I tore to Luke's bedroom. No one. I looked in the guest room, the dinning room, the kitchen. No one. Finally, I made my way to the living room and there my mom was, sitting down on the coach watching television.

My rage boiled over into words, "Mom! I am so sick of this! I was fine when you ignored me when I spent the night here, it started to bug me when you didn't invite me to your party, and now it's your wedding I'm your daughter and I'm not even a bridesmaid! And I learn about the actually date of your wedding with two weeks despair? We had a great relationship and you are throwing me out of your life just because I'm a little young to be marrying the love of my life? You got married to Valentine when you were eighteen! Stop being so hypocritical of my relationship! Stop taking your emotions out on me and stop throwing me out of your life!"

"Clary, just stop." Luke started to tug me away from my mom, but I threw him off of me.

"No, enough!" I yelled at him, "I'm not leaving until she apologizes for everything she has put me through!" I turned back to my mother, "And another thing! I am a teenager in high school, I don't need a father as much as I need a mother! And you are not there! I thought you were my rock, Mom, I thought you were the one that could always be there for me but you've shown your true colors. Now I know that Jace is my only true rock."

"Clary, that's enough! Stop it!" Luke pulled me back again, and this time I let him, only because I didn't have any energy to left, "She's pregnant, stop!"

And as Mom stared at me with stone like stillness- not one emotion on her face- I was pushed out of the house by Luke.

I drove back to the Institute; this time way to slow.

Soon enough, though, I was in my room and on my bed. Staring at the walls, when Jace walked in.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been looking-" He started but then saw the expression on my face, "What's wrong, Clary?" He asked, coming to sit down beside me on the bed.

I looked away from his face, back to the walls, "I just yelled at my mom."

"Oh," Jace wrapped and arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him, "What'd she do?"

"Nothing." I said, "Nothing. No emotions, no crying or yelling, she hardly even blinked."

He sucked in a breath, "Nothing? What did Luke do?"

"Pulled me out of the house. He tried to lecture me, I think, but I was already at my car."

"Clary," He kissed my forehead, bringing my legs up so that I sat in his lap- wrapped up in his warmth. "It's okay, don't be sad." Jace whispered, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"I'm not." I insisted.

"You're not?" He asked, pulling his head back to look at me.

I shook my head, "I kind of feel... relieved."

Jace smiled, "Good. I hoped you would be." He must have seen my confused look, "I don't like to see you sad, Clary."

I was about to respond when Isabelle burst through the door. When she saw us cuddled up together, she covered her eyes.

"Gross, are you two about to kiss?" She asked.

Jace smirked, "Since you suggested it, of course." He started to lean down to me.

"Wait! Wait," Isabelle shook her head, un-covering her eyes, "I just have one question. Are you two coming to Pandemonium tonight?"

"I want too, yes." Jace nodded and then looked at me, "Would you like to come?"

I thought about that and then shook my head, "I don't think so, I-"

"Aww, Clary." They both whined. "Is it because your mother?" Jace asked.

"Oh, great. What did that bitch do now?" Isabelle questioned, looking angry. Jace glared at her, "What? She is being one."

"She didn't do anything." I told her, "I yelled at her about what has happened these last few weeks."

Isabelle looked happy about that, "Great job."

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, I'm really tired. I don't want to go."

The black haired girl nodded reluctantly. "And I even picked out something great for you to wear." And with that she left the room.

Jace kissed me once, "Are you sure this isn't about your mother?"

"It isn't, I promise." I nodded, honestly; it really wasn't. Although I was tried because of how over worked my emotions had been for the last four weeks.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?"

"No, Jace. That's sweet, but no. You have to much fun fighting demons." I said, then added quickly, "Just don't get hurt."

"Clary, I could have even more fun here." He winked at me, and then said, "Although fighting demons is incredibly enjoyable."

"Then, go." I scooted off his lap and stood up, grabbing his hands and pulling him up as well. "Be careful?"

"I promise." He nodded, leaning his forehead against mine. "Call me if you need anything?"

I smiled, "I promise."

"Even if you get sad, need a hug, or especially if you need some Jace time."

Laughing, I pushed his chest, "Go. They are going to leave you."

He laughed too, "Alright, I will." He kissed me once more, longer than the others, "I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun." I told him, he hugged me and then left the room. I smiled after him and then changed into long sweatpants and a tank top, before laying down in bed.

I had managed to fall asleep, dreaming about Jace, for as long as thirty minutes before my phone started to ring. Startling me awake, seeing that it was Isabelle, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked about to yell at her for waking me up.

I heard loud music and people screaming, "Clary? Clary!" She started to talk but the music almost drowned out her voice all I got was, "Jace... bar fight... help!"

I jumped out of bed, throwing on a jacket and shoes, before running to my car. "I'll be there in five minutes." I said into the phone, not knowing if she heard it or not. I hung up and zoomed down the street in the dark night.

Five minutes later, I found myself in a fight with the bouncer.

"Let me in!" I yelled at him, seeing people getting punched behind him.

"I can't do that, miss. And especially not in that." He eyed my outfit.

"Sir, please! I just need to get in and get my friends!"

"Ma'am, you are underage. I can't let you in."

"They are underage! I could get you fired!"

This made him worried, "Miss-"

"I'm just going in for a minute." I pleaded.

"Miss, please, you see the fight going on. For your own safety, I cannot let you in." As the bouncer said this, a man in a red obnoxious shirt was knocked out and above him stood a golden haired tall gorgeous man.

Jace.

However, this minor distraction made the bouncer look away and block a man that was about to fall on me. I thanked him, sidestepped him and ran towards Jace. He now had his back turned me me, his hand clenched- ready to punch another man.

"Jace!" I screamed. Jace punched the guy, making his nose bleed, "Stop it!" I yelled grabbing onto his arm, he didn't seem to hear me as he shook his arm-trying to get me off- and turned to look at me.

His eyes widened and his fierce look evaporated at the sight of me.

As everyone started to get pushed and shoved, I heard Jace call my name and then his warm hand intertwine with mine and he was pulling me out of the club. Before I had the chance to react to some girl pushing me, we were out on the street and Jace hailed a cab. We sat down in the back and I threw Jace's hand out of mine.

He didn't seem to notice, though, his hands only cupped my face. His eyes searching.

"I'm not hurt." I said slapping his hands away. Jace told the cab driver where to go and placed his hand on my knee. "Stop touching me." I picked his hand up by the wrist and took it off my knee.

If he was hurt he didn't tell me, the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

I opened the door and got out of the cab before the driver even had a chance to stop. He yelled a curse at me but I didn't listen, tears formed in my eyes and I was silently praying to God; that Jace wouldn't follow me.

But of course, he did.

That jackass had the nerve to follow me all the way to my room and then tried to come in. "Get out of my room." I spoke with hatred, a tone so unusual to speak to Jace with. I tried to turn, to shut my door but Jace grabbed my arm and whirled me around.

"Clary, I'm sorry. What I did-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I screeched, ripping my arm out of his grasp and trying to go into my room, alone, but he had other plans. Jace barged into my room and pinned me up against the wall.

His eyes looked angry, his voice was pleading, "Tell me what I can do. Tell me, Clary, please."

I shook my head, trying to get away from him. "Let me go." I pleaded on the very verge of tears.

"I will never let you go. Not after what we've been through." Jace gripped my elbows tightly, almost painfully. All the pleading was gone from his voice, now he was just angry. "Clary, I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say?"

At this something inside of me broke and my words tumbled out, "You can't keep doing this! You can't keep going out, getting drunk and then getting into a damn bar fight, Jace! You're engaged now. Do you know what that means? It means living on your own, having kids and not acting like a child yourself!" The tears started to fall, but my voice did not weaken, "I don't like you going out by yourself! I don't like the thought of some slut grinding on you while I'm at home in bed! And I don't like-"

Jace cut me off with a kiss. A hard, demanding forceful kiss unlike his usual tenderness and care. Nevertheless; my knees weakened, my stomach flipped, and my body grew warm wherever he touched. When he pulled away, I was out of breath.

"Clary, if you don't like it, I'll stop. Whatever you want, whatever way you want it I'll break myself to make you happy." He rested his forehead on mine and his hands that gripped my elbows weakened and moved to encircle my waist. "Just forgive me. And it won't happen again. I won't go to bars, I won't get in fights. It will never happen again. Just forgive me."

I looked up at his closed eyes, "I don't believe you."

This made his gold eyes flash open, "You think that I-"

"I think that the next time we have a fight or when you get mad about your past or when you get pissed beyond belief you'll go get into another fight." I said. "But you have to learn to walk away." I whispered intensely. "You have to learn to control your anger, please."

For a long moment, he said nothing. He let me go, walking to the center of the room and running a hand through his hair, his back to me. Then he turned and nodded.

"I'll try, Clary." He replied, "I'll try. I just-" He paused, "I just can't loose you, Clary."

I shook my head, "You won't. Not ever." I hesitantly crossed the room and wrapped my arms around his waist, after a minute, he sighed and I felt his arms wrap around me. I smiled into his chest, "Till death do us part."

He was probably confused with my words, being as he wasn't a mundane. But he responded with, "Even after that."

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instrument series.

**Wedding **

Clary:

I walked in the kitchen one morning, ready to make a great tasting omelet, when I saw Magnus and Alec seated at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Magnus. I haven't seen you in awhile." I said as I walked in. Magnus stood up smiling and hugged me.

"Sorry, darling Clary, I was in New Hampshire." He explained as we both let go and I walked to the stove.

"New Hampshire?" I asked.

Magnus shrugged and sat back down in his seat beside Alec, "Duty calls." I nodded but didn't reply as I started to beat the eggs.

"So apparently Ryan has some new friends that he wants us to meet." Alec said suddenly.

"How'd you know that?" Magnus asked his boyfriend, a fond look on his face as he looked at Alec.

"He just texted me." Alec shrugged looking down at his phone. I poured the eggs into the frying pan on the stove and started to cook them.

"Funny, because that pan just called my nose to say that those eggs are going to be delicious. Isn't it great how technology works?" Jace asked, walking into the kitchen. "Glittery gay warlock." He said, acknowledging Magnus.

"Semi-attractive straight." Magnus nodded in Jace's direction while he played with Alec's fingers.

"Semi-attractive?" Jace looked extremely offended. "My beauty is not of this world. That's right, angels had to help create me."

Magnus glanced over at the blonde man and winked, "My beauty is created by make-up."

Jace nodded, "Respect." And then he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, laying his head down on my shoulder, "How are the eggs cooking?"

I ignored his sexual meaning behind that, "I'm cooking an omelet. And you are not getting any of it."

"Please?" He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck lightly.

"No." I replied, staying strong.

"Fine then." He let go of me and I instantly felt cold. "I'll make my killer French toast."

"They won't be as good as my omelet." I told him, sprinkling on grated cheese on one side and then folding it over. Then I transferred it from the pan to my paper plate, "Look at that. It's perfection." I told him, grabbing my fork and sitting on the opposite side of Magnus.

After that I started to eat it and made a dramatic moan of approval. Magnus nodded at me looking impressed and Alec looked at me like I was insane. I saw Jace's gold eyes darken like they did when we would kiss.

Isabelle walked in the room next, a parrot on her shoulder, she took one look at my omelet and immediately took it, sitting herself at the head of the table. The parrot quickly transformed into a dog and jumped up on Magnus's lap.

I glared at her, "Bitch."

Isabelle shrugged, unharmed, "I can't cook."

"Well-reasoned." I nodded and got up to make another one. Jace was staring at me. "What?"

"She gets to take the whole thing and you don't give me a bite?" He asked, shocked.

"Jace, she could kill me. Quite literally and easily."

"So could I." Jace rose his arms in exasperation.

I rose my eyebrows and eyed him.

"I'm just saying I am able to," He explained himself quickly, "Not that I would or could." He paused, "I love you, baby."

I laughed walking over and kissing his cheek, "Love you too." Jace grinned and walked over to the table with a freshly made French toast in his plate. I walked over to the stove making another quick omelet and rejoining them at the table.

"So where was Max last night?" I asked Isabelle. "Was he with you?"

"Yep." She glared at Jace and I. "I would get scared too if I heard animalistic sounds."

"Actually," Magnus interrupted, "Isabelle versus Clary would be a pretty even fight."

Isabelle looked offended, "Are you serious? I could have her begging for mercy in one hit."

"Izzy, Clary is fully trained, too, darling." Magnus replied patiently.

Isabelle dropped her head and continued to eat my omelet, "I still could." She muttered seeming more interested in her food than the argument.

"Hey, Iz." I said, speaking hesitantly, "I need to buy a dress for Mom's wedding, will you-"

"Yes. Yes! Of course I will!" Isabelle nodded wildly.

"Help me shop for it." I ended, not liking the look of excitement in her brown eyes. I internally cursed myself for even saying anything.

"Can I come?" At first I thought Magnus asked that, just because that's more like his character, but then I looked around and realized it was Jace.

"You want to come?" Isabelle sounded as shocked as I felt.

"Yes," His tone implied that it was obvious.

"Care to tell us why?" Alec asked.

Jace looked me over and then turned to his best friend, "I wouldn't want to miss a minute in Clary picking out her sexy little party dress."

Alec rolled his blue eyes but smiled, "Of course."

Isabelle grinned evilly, "You realize, Jace, that you just signed yourself up to be our personal bag-holder of the day."

Jace was about to respond but didn't have a chance to because two more girls entered the room.

"Good morning kids." Kayla announced walking into the room with Jennifer a half-step behind her. They were not holding hands or smiling at each other, like dating couples did. Poor Jennifer, I thought sadly for my friend.

"I'm eighteen. I am not a kid." Jace glared at her.

"Really? Because you're maturity level says otherwise." Kayla replied, "Do I smell omelets?"

"Yes." I protectively pulled my plate closer to me, "But I am not making you one and you are not stealing mine."

That seemed to humor her, "I wasn't going to, Clary. I don't like eggs. But I do smell French toast, is there anymore?"

"No," Jace said around a mouth-full, "You'll have to make your own." He told her this, but he still had two full pieces on his plate.

Kayla eyed the extra pieces, "I see. I'll make more, Jennifer would you like some toast?"

Jennifer nodded, blushing lightly, "Yes please. Thanks."

Kayla smiled at her and started to make the toast. Jennifer sat on the other side of Alec.

"So did you guys here that we have to meet Ryan's friends?" She asked.

"Yes, who are they?" Isabelle asked, exasperated, "And when are they coming over? Maybe Clary and I can leave early."

Jennifer glanced at her watch, "They'll be here-" As if on cue, the doorbell of the Institute rang, "Right now." She smiled and ran from the room, going to open the door for her brother.

Kayla walked to the table, sitting a plate in front of the empty seat where Jennifer just sat and Kayla sat down in the seat beside her almost-but-not-really-girlfriend.

Ryan, Jennifer, and two other boys walked in the room not two minutes later. And I had to do a double take between Jace, Alec, and the two new boys. Just because they looked exactly alike.

The brown, almost black, haired boy was as tall as Alec and had blue eyes. He was more sturdy than Alec and he was a bit more pale. The other one had blonde hair, not golden, just normal blonde and- now that I studied him- light brown, almost gold eyes. He was as tall as Jace and was again more muscular. Jace was more lean - and obviously more beautiful- than this new look-alike.

"No runes or scars." Jace whispered to me.

"Not shadowhunters." Isabelle concluded, her eyes going dark in anger.

"Hello everyone!" Ryan announced happily, "I'm glad you all are gathered these are my best friends from football; Tanner," He motioned to 'Alec', "and James."

Tanner and James both waved, "Hello."

"Why are they here?" Isabelle demanded.

"Isabelle." Alec hissed and then turned to the boys, "Hello, I'm sorry about her. I'm Alec, this is my boyfriend Magnus, my sister Isabelle, my brother Jace, and our friends Kayla and Clary." He motioned each of us as he said our names.

I smiled at how Alec had said 'my brother Jace' without any hesitation. It was a fact, not an almost or adoptive. Jennifer thanked Kayla again and came to the table, sat down, and started to eat her toast.

"Which one is Clary, man?" James asked Ryan looked at each of the girls.

Ryan grinned like an idiot and pointed to me, "There she is! That's my lady."

"Wow. She is cute." Tanner said, "And is that one Jace? The one looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." His voice sounded shaky.

Jace's eyes flashed, "Yes, that's me. And this is Clary, my fiancee, Clary."

Tanner and James both looked over at Ryan in confusion, but he just shrugged, "Work in progress. Come on, let me show you around." They left the room.

Jace turned to me, "Just say the word, Clary. I'll-"

"Yes, yes. You'll kill him, blah, blah, blah." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You don't think Ryan will take them to our weapons room, do you?" Alec asked no one in particular as he stared after the men.

"No, he's not that stupid." I replied and then we exchanged a glance, "You'd better follow them." I said. Alec nodded getting up and dragging Magnus along with him. After she finished, Jennifer followed them. Throwing her plate in the sink with a loud clanking sound.

"So, Jace, Clary, are you two ready to go?" Isabelle asked.

"Where are you going?" Kayla questioned curiously.

"Shopping." I replied to her, "Yes, I am. Are you?" I asked Jace, he nodded. We said our goodbyes to Kayla, cleaned up our plates, and I drove to the mall.

Within the first hour of our shopping, Jace was begging to go back to the Institute. Or at least to let me try on dresses.

I frowned at him, "Jace, this is what you signed up for." I said as I payed for two new sweaters I bought for the fast-approaching winter.

Jace took my hand and the new bag when I was finished, "I know, but I thought the only thing you had to get was your new dress."

"We'll go there next." I promised, nodding. When he continued to frown; I hugged him, kissing his lips lightly, "I'm sorry. I know it's boring."

Jace grinned, kissing me again, "This makes it better." He kissed me again and let his lips linger near mine, "Why don't we just do this all day?"

Before I could answer there was a loud, "EW!" Quickly followed by, "You two are in public! Jace, carry my bags!" Jace and I split apart, except for our hands and Jace grabbed Isabelle's bags.

We then walked over to a dress shop, while Isabelle walked over to Victoria's Secret, Jace grinned and followed me around the shop.

"This one." He would say, "By the Angel, Clary, try on this one." Or, "This looks so tight, try it on!" When I walked to the changing rooms, I had about six dresses in my hands. "Remember to show me every single one! And start with the tight red dress!" Jace said, putting down our bags and sitting himself comfortably on the black plush couches.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door to my dressing room. As he asked, I pulled on the tight red dress, it was extremely tight, strapless, and showed so much cleavage. I didn't even want to walk out, but since Jace would probably barge in here. I did.

Jace eyes widened and he whistled.

"Oh, Clary. That's perfect." He walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and looking down at my body hungrily.

I pulled at the top of the dress to make it show less, "No it's not. It's short and tight and makes me uncomfortable."

His eyes frowned, "Alright. Well, go try on the next one."

At the end of the day, two dresses fit me pretty well. A purple one-shoulder and a black, each of them were under twenty dollars each so I just decided to buy both of them. Because I would use them both. We left soon after that, Jace and I walking into my room.

"Thanks for coming with us." I said as we walked in and he set the bags down by the bed.

Jace grinned, "Don't worry. I was happy too."

I sat down on the bed, exhausted, "I'm tired."

Jace rose an eyebrow, "Do you want to have some fun?" He asked, walking closer to me.

I looked over his body; his warm, lean, muscular, perfect body - and smiled up at him, "Well come here and kiss me then." Jace smirked and crawled onto the bed, straddling me, and bending his head down to kiss me.

After our 'fun' time, I pulled my blue sheets up to cover my body from Jace's wondering eyes.

"Well? Wasn't that fun?" He asked, grinning.

I hid my smile, "I don't know. You are getting a little predictable."

Jace narrowed his eyes, "You love my tricks."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go to sleep. I'm really tired now... and no, I don't want another round."

He kissed my forehead and rolled over, closing his eyes. I was shocked, that's not what I meant.

"Jace?" I asked in bewilderment, "Why are you over there?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder at me, "Because I'm going to sleep."

I stared at him, "Aren't we going to cuddle?"

"Cuddle?" He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Searching his brain for that word.

"Jace," I sighed, his clueless manner was annoying at times, "we've cuddle before. Come here." I reached out for his arm and started to tug him towards me.

"Clary," He stared back at me, in honest confusion, "I don't think we've ever cuddled before." I was shocked, did he really not know what cuddling was?

"Yes, we have. Right after sex, we fall asleep wrapped up together... like we are hugging." I explained impatiently, "That's what cuddling is."

"Oh." He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I placed my head on his chest and our legs intertwined, "I didn't know that had a name."

I kissed his chest, "It's okay. You do now."

"Yes, I do." He nodded, bringing me closer to him, "I like to cuddle."

I laughed lightly, my eyes growing droopy, "Me too."

I felt his soft lips kiss my mouth softly, "I love you."

"I love you, Jace." I whispered, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Clary." And after that we both fell asleep, cuddled up together.

Jace and I stood outside of a hotel, a few days later, our hands were clasped. Our outfits fancy and I was in heels while he had on his black dress shoes.

"If anything happens, we can leave, alright?" Jace asked, putting his hands on my shoulders, trying to get me to look at him, but my gaze stayed on the tall building.

I nodded.

"Clary," Jace gently turned my head so that our gazes locked, "I know this is your mother's wedding but given what has happened over the last month, I think you have a right to leave a little early if you feel uncomfortable. So tell me if you do and we can leave, okay?"

I stared at him for a long moment. Thinking about the last four weeks, all the things my mother said and didn't say, how Luke had turned on me. How neither of the two had talked to me since I exploded on my mom, "Okay."

"Promise?" He asked, keeping my gaze locked in his.

I nodded again, "I promise... Just stay near me okay?"

Jace smiled beautifully, "I won't leave your side."

"Thank you." I whispered before we both made our way through the door and into the ceremony area.

The flowers, unsurprisingly, were brown and pink and there were multiple candle and a long white carpet leading down the aisle. In between rows of benches. A familiar gay man, Matt, we met at Luke and Jocelyn's engagement party greeted us with brochures, escorting to our seats, and a large smile. Jace and I sat on the second row of benches as the rest of the seats started to fill up.

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful and even though I was mad at my mother still, I did shed a few tears. After cocktail hour, we made our way to the reception area for the rest of the wedding. Since my new step-dad and mom didn't have any bridesmaids or best men, they were just escorted each other out together for there first dance.

After there first dance we all found our seats, Matt showed us to our table which on it sat all of our friends. There was Simon, Jordan, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Maya, Maryse, and Robert. Jace and I sat down beside each other.

"Can we have Amatis Hernondale come up for a speech about these two lovebirds?" Matt asked excitedly. This made my nervous. I looked at Jace beside me.

"You don't think they'll make me speak, do you?" I asked, he clearly saw the fear in my eyes.

"No. They won't don't worry." He smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, your mom still hates you right?" Maya asked. I nodded, "Then why would they make you?" I shrugged, only half way paying attention to her.

Amatis's speech was how she always knew that Luke and Jocelyn were meant for each other. She spoke a lot about me and about how great and nice I was, which made me think that Luke told her about my mom and my feud.

Turns out, they didn't have me speak. They had Maryse, Robert, and even Magnus all speak but not me. Not her daughter. I fought the tears as the speeches ended and Jace asked me to dance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest.

"Just think," Jace whispered in my ear as we danced, "This could be us. In a year-six months- this could be us. Dancing our first dance as a married couple."

And I did imagine it. Jace, as a shadowhunter custom, would be wearing his white suit with his gold hair making a halo around his head like an angel. I would walk down the aisle in a gold dress that matched his eyes and happily profess my love for Jace in front of everyone. Even my mother and her new husband.

I smiled against his chest. "That's a great thought."

"Excuse me, everyone." Luke was suddenly at the microphone, "Our speeches aren't done yet. Can we have," He glanced at mom, "Clary to the stage please?"

My head snapped off Jace's chest and I looked up at the stage.

"You don't have to." Jace whispered, "I'll tell them you can't."

"Clary? Clary where are you?" Luke asked looking around the room.

"You don't have to, love." Jace kissed my cheek. "We can go home right now." He started to pull me away from the dance-floor.

"No." I said, "No, Jace. I want to go up there."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Go on." He pointed to the stage roughly. I frowned at him before walking up to the stage and hugging Luke.

"Wow," I said into the mic as Luke handed it to me, "I didn't think I was going to make a speech. I'm sorry I don't have anything prepared. I, uh," I paused.

I couldn't do this. Not without my mother's support, not with her anger set against me and thats when I realized that this wasn't all her fault. I had said some pretty horrible things as well. Maybe I had to be the bigger person.

I looked over at where my Mother and Luke sat.

"I'm really happy for you two." I continued, "Luke you have always been my father. In my heart you've always been and I love you. Mom," I took a deep breath, "I know that we've been through some hard times lately, for reasons I don't want to explain." I said to the crowd who laughed lightly, "But I just wanted to say I'm sorry. This time should have only been about you and my new step-dads love. Not our mother-daughter drama. I'm just sorry if I hurt you're feelings and I'm really happy for you. For both of you... and for my new baby sister."

I smiled as the crowd cheered and a tear came to my eye. My mom walked up on stage and hugged me.

"I'm sorry too, baby. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of treated you like I did. Your my daughter and I need you as much as you need me- probably more. I'm sorry." She whispered.

I hugged her back tightly, "I forgive you and I'm so happy to have you back. Congratulations, Mom."

When she pulled back, the tears left her eyes. "I love you, baby."

I smiled at her, "I love you too, Mom." We walked off stage hand-in-hand and I hugged Luke. Happy that the fight was over. Finally.

"Come on," Mom said, "Come to our table. Be a family with us and bring Jace."

I nodded unable to speak as I waved Jace over. He came over hesitantly, as soon as he was in arms length Mom threw her arms around him. Jace, shocked, wrapped her arms around her back awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry, Jace. I never even gave you a chance because I thought Clary deserved better. I judged you without even getting to know you. I'm sorry and I give you two my blessing to get married." Jocelyn let go of Jace with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jace cleared his throat, "Thank you, Miss Fray. I really appreciate it." I elbowed him in the ribs, "And I apologize too. For yelling at you."

"Everyone to the dance-floor!" Matt yelled and the music started to play.

"We'll talk to you two later!" Luke told us over the music as he pushed Jocelyn out to dance.

Jace looked over at me, "Would you like to-"

I shook my head, grabbing his hand, "Come with me." I said it lowly, so I didn't know if he heard it or not but he nodded, reading my lips. Or he did have good hearing. I pulled him away from the reception area, and all the dancing wedding guests, into the quiet hallway.

"What is it? Did you need some alone time with me? Because I could really-"

I cut him off again, "Do you know what this means?"

"Do I know what, what means?" He asked, getting that cute confused look on his face.

"Jace," I smiled and grabbed his hands, "We can finally get married! They approve! Now I can start looking for dresses, flowers, and food and-"

"Whoa, hold on, love." Jace's tone implied that he was joking, "You aren't going to get wedding-fever and then leave me at the altar are you?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked, getting confused.

"Never mind that, Clary." His face shined with happiness. "I've waited so long to marry you and now we finally can. Oh, Clary," He pulled me into a hug, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Jace." I hugged him as tightly as I hugged my mother, "More than you'll ever know."

"Oh, I think I do."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for dealing with my crazy family."

Jace grinned, "Only for you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Just kiss me."

"With pleasure." Jace whispered and bent down to place his lips on mine in a sweet, passionate kiss. After our kiss, I hugged him around the neck.

"I'm so happy." I whispered. "I love you, Jace Lightwood."

Jace's head sat down on my shoulder, "I love you, too, Clary Lightwood."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Guys I'm serious when I say that I have completely no ideas left. This was going to be this chapter and after this one was going to be Jace and Clary's wedding, but now I have no idea what to write. Please, please, please help! If you want to keep this story alive. Probably five-six chapters left.


	16. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the series.

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the ideas! I wrote most of the ones I got in this chapter, but just cause it's not in this chapter, doesn't mean it's not in the next one... If that made any sense at all. Haha.

Romance

Clary:

"Would you rather have white flowers or red flowers?" I asked Jace, looking through my wedding planning books that Isabelle and mom generously gave me.

Jace considered that, "What kind of white flowers?"

I showed him the page in my book, "White lilies. They're very beautiful."

"They are." He nodded, "Whatever you want, baby." I didn't like that answer, but sense I didn't think I would get a better one I thanked him.

We were in the living room of Luke's house, seated on the couch, the television was on mute in the background showing CSI reruns that I had already seen. Jace was looking through my sketchpad, he was currently on a picture of myself and Simon, laughing on the couch. He scowled and turned the page sharply. My legs were crossed at the angles across his lap and on occasion he would run his hands up my calves. But before any play time, I told them we had to get started with this wedding planning.

"Are you sure you like those?" I asked, watching his face. Jace just shrugged and I sighed, "What about I have these white lilies for the bouquet and the red roses for everything else?"

At that he smiled, "As long as that's okay with you."

I nodded, "Do shadowhunter weddings have bouquets?"

"Yes, but instead of you tossing the flowers at single women, shadowhunters give them to the couple that had been married the longest." He shrugged, "It's just a little way of honoring them given that we are not supposed to live very long."

"Except us." I said, "You're not dying," again, "on my watch."

"Don't worry, Clary. I wouldn't leave you." Jace ran his fingers tips around my knees and sweetly kissed my kneecap.

I looked back down in my book, "How touching." Jace's hot breath warmed my legs, "Jace, I told you; no fun until we get something done."

"We have, love." Jace pointed out, "The flowers."

"That's the littlest detail ever. No, I meant something productive."

"Technically, that is productive, my love. We just decide-"

I cut him off, annoyed, "Jace, do you want to get married or not?"

"Of course I do!" Jace said.

"Then we have to work. Now, come on, help me with the invitations." I moved up and into his lap, showing him different colored wedding invitations. Soon, I felt his hot breath being blown on my ear, purposefully. I rolled my eyes. "You're not working again, Jace-"

"Clary, do you know what it means that I'm getting married to you?" He asked and I turned to him, "Yes. It means I love you more than words can say but it also means that when I wake I only want to see you in the morning. I only want to kiss your lips for the rest of my life. I want to have kids with you. I want to grow old with you and I want to make sure I see my grand-children. With you, Clary Fray, I know that will happen because you would kill me if I died." He smirked.

"No, I would kill you if you almost died." I replied, "I would break up with you if you did die."

"Either way it would be the death of me." Jace replied leaning into kiss me. I kissed him back for a minute.

"We have to get back to work." I said, pulling back.

Jace's hand grasped the back of my neck and he pulled me back to him, "Just a little more."

"No. How about much less?" Asked a man, we both looked over to see Luke and behind him, my mom. I jumped off of Jace's lap and ran to them.

"Welcome home!" I said as I hugged my mom and my new step-father.

"Thanks, Clary." Luke replied, "It's good to be back... So what were you guys doing here all alone?"

"Luke," I whined, "Nothing. Max is here to watch us." I pointed to the sleeping snowy owl on the counter.

"Lord knows that animal wouldn't let us do anything." Jace walked up greet them. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Jace." Mom smiled, "Don't let us get in your way. Go on and have your fun, we will just be back in our room un-packing." Mom and Luke both pulled there luggage to the back room. I looked over at Jace.

"They're probably going to have sex." He shrugged, easily. I grimaced at that, gross. "You know," Jace walked up close to me and grabbed both of my hands, "We could be doing the same thing right now."

My eyes narrowed, "We have to get this wedding ready." I said and then added at his whine, "Jace you just told me about my mom and new dad having sex. That doesn't exactly put me into the mood. Now, come on, I need your opinion on invitations."

I grabbed his hand, the books, and towed them both to my room.

Jace grinned when I shut the door behind him, "I like where this is going."

I sat down on the bed, "If you mean getting the invitations out, then sure, I like where this is going too."

"Clary," His shoulders slumped, "We have months for this wedding to get planned."

"And we have the rest of our lives to do what you want to do right now." I pointed out.

Jace glared at me and then came to sit beside me on the bed, "Fine. We'll pick out the damn invitations."

I smiled, "Thank you. Now do you like this one with the blue and green or...?" We talked for about an hour on invitations, centerpieces, cute little knick knacks, bridesmaids, and best men.

"Alec." Jace replied confidently. He was replying to my question about his best man.

I nodded, and wrote down Alec as best man. My sketchpad had become a note pad about ten minutes ago, when Jace thought we should be writing this kind of thing down.

"Anyone else?" I asked, "As a groomsmen, maybe?"

"I don't really have anymore friends, Clary." Jace said, "Unless you count Izzy, who will probably be your bridesmaid, right?"

"Maid of honor." I continued, "My mom can't be a bridesmaid. And I don't have anymore friends... except for Simon and I can't make him my man of honor. Plus, I already asked her this morning needless to say, she was ecstatic."

Jace grinned, "I'm sure she was." He looked over at the clock, it was 8:35 at night, "I should probably get going."

I didn't like that idea, "No, you can stay-"

"Clary, I have to be a good fiancee. And good fiancee's don't sleep over at there ladies house - at least not with there parents in the house." He gave me a soft, beautiful smile.

"I didn't mean it like that." I blushed, "I mean it's only 8:30 you can stay longer."

Jace eyed me, "Do we have to do anymore wedding stuff if I stay?"

"Boys," I sighed loudly, "Fine. We don't have to do anything else with the wedding- at least not tonight."

"Then what are we going to do tonight?" He asked, stepping back towards the bed.

I shrugged before getting up and putting my sketchpad and the three wedding books on my dresser. When I turned back around, Jace was right in front of me. His hands went to my face, which he used to guide his lips down to mine.

As usual; a fire exploded in my stomach, his hands warmed my cheeks, and sparks flew down to my fingers making them jump and then my arms were around his neck, pulling him closer. Always closer.

"I love you," He whispered breathlessly, "By the Angel, Clary, I could kiss you ever moment of forever and it wouldn't be enough."

As a response, I pulled his face back down to mine and moved his hands to my hips, wanting him to hold me. Soon, he pulled away again.

"You make me move without my mind thinking about it first. That doesn't happen with me, I always had to calculate before speaking or moving and you make me do it without my minds consent."

I moved my hands to his hair, stood up on the tips of my toes and kissed him again. I wished he wouldn't try to talk, even if it was so sweet, I didn't want to hear it. I only wanted to kiss him.

"Where did this come from?" He asked, his lips moving off of mine again. "You're never in charge of these moments."

"Jace," I hissed, "Shut up and kiss me."

"Does that mean I'm in charge again?"

I tried to catch his lips again, but he pulled back.

"Because, as the man, I think that I should be in charge. Although it is pretty sexy when you take control. Okay," He paused, "I've made up my mind. You can be in control."

I sighed loudly and went to go lay on the bed, "As usual you ruin everything by talking."

He mocked hurt, "I just said that I couldn't think when I was around you and know you don't want me talking anymore?"

"I didn't say that." I replied, glaring at him.

Jace glared right back at me, "I guess I'll go then."

"Then go." Jace started to lean down, eyes on mine, "What are you doing?"

This time he looked shocked, "I was going to kiss your forehead and tell you goodnight."

"Oh, so now you want to kiss me?" I asked sharply, sitting up on the bed.

"I always want to kiss you."

"You didn't just a second ago. I wanted to kiss you but you kept on pulling away to talk."

"I was expressing how much I love you!" He shouted, arms going up in exasperation, "Damn woman! What do you want from me?"

By this time, I was up with my arms crossed over my chest. "Just leave then."

"Fine! I'll go!" He walked towards the door furiously and then stopped, sighing loudly. "You drove me here."

"Then get a cab!" I yelled, "Or better yet, walk!"

"You know what? I will!" He pulled the door open and the slammed it shut behind him.

I glared at the closed door, "Asshat!"

Then, in the silence, I took a moment to think. We had been fight about something stupid, again. Usually, with our stubborn personalities, we always would fight and then make up. We never stayed mad at each other, simply because our love was to strong for that.

But still, when my phone started to ring and Jace's name popped up on the screen. I let it run through- wanting to apologize, but I was to stubborn to do it. He called again and again and kept leaving messages as I got ready for bed, as I was turning off the lights my phone rang once more and this time I answered it.

"Clary?" I didn't respond and he sighed, "I didn't mean to yell at you, baby. I'm sorry. I don't want us to ever fight. I was wrong, Clary." I stayed silent, "Please, Clary, talk. I love you and I'm sorry, please."

"Jace, I don't want us to keep fighting." I replied after a minute and I sighed, the rage leaving my system.

"And?"

My anger flared back up, "And what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize too?"

"For what?" I asked sharply.

Jace didn't back down, "For yelling at me and making-"

"I'm not apologizing for anything, Jace Lightwood, and if you think I am you can go on and-"

"Clary, news flash, you are not always right! I'm not always the one that needs to apologize! You aren't perfect!" He yelled again.

"Dick!" I screamed into the phone before slamming it shut. Jace didn't call again for the rest of the night, and I stayed up before slowly I cried myself to sleep.

8 hours later

I stood in the infirmary of the Institute. I was beside a bed; laying down on it, eyes closed was Jace. The blood in his hair and clothes had dried, making it look like rust. His skin was now marked with even more scars from the places I had applied healing runes.

"He'll be fine, Clary. Just let him sleep." A woman's voice said from behind me, but I couldn't reply. I couldn't move and I couldn't remember who the woman was.

All I could do was think that this was my fault.

8 hours prior

Jace:

"Yes! Get me the hell away from this house, you moron!" I shouted at the idiotic cabbie. The cab lurched to life and we were suddenly driving quickly away from Luke's house. Away from Clary.

This whole situation was stupid. We should've never fought. I should be in her room right now, kissing her neck or eyelids as she moans from underneath me. But of course, I had wrecked everything. Clary said it herself, as usual you ruin everything by talking.

I just got off the phone after yelling at her and then Clary calling me a dick. She described me perfectly, as she always did. I was being horrible, horrible to everyone I knew. Everyone I loved.

Especially Clary.

My sweet, beautiful, wonderful, artist Clary. It took all my will power not to launch myself out of the cab and run back to her. The only reason that stopped me was that I knew she wouldn't like me doing it and I would never make her uncomfortable or angry. Not on purpose at least.

I laid my head down against the cold glass of the window. Not having enough energy to hold it up anymore. Suddenly, my phone rang and I grabbed it shooting it to my ear; hoping it was my love.

"Clary?" I asked not waiting for a response, "Clary, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please-"

"It's not Clary, you idiot! It's me. Isabelle." Her voice hissed at me, "Listen, I don't care where you are, but you need to get to Pandemonium. They are demons everywhere."

I almost hung up, "Why are you at Pandemonium?"

"I came here," She stumbled, "With a friend."

"Simon?" I asked.

"Yes, just don't tell Clary." Her name brought up my sadness.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told the cabbie to head towards the club, "I'm on my way."

"You had a fight, didn't you? Jace, you have to call-" She asked but I had already hung up the phone.

Oh well, I thought, maybe ripping the heads off a few demons will help my mood.

I arrived at Pandemonium ten minutes later, throwing a twenty at the cabbie, I ran out of it. I found an alleyway and quickly drew a glamour rune on my wrist before completely cutting the line and walking into the club. The strobe lights made it hard to find my sister and her vampire. However, I did see Magnus and Alec -up against the wall- kissing.

"Jace! Over here!" I heard Izzy scream, I looked and then made my way over to her table. Simon was right beside her, holding hands, while Kayla and Jennifer sat across from them.

"Bloodsucker." I nodded towards Simon and then turned to Isabelle, "Where are they?"

"Alec? I think he ran off with Magnus."

"Not him," I hissed, "the demons."

"Oh," Her brown eyes shined with excitement, "Over there. We got most of them but we saved two for you. A 'girl' and a 'boy'." She pointed towards the back, sure enough two hideous demons in boy and girl form grinded up on each other.

"Just two?" I complained, two would definitely not clear my mind of Clary. No, that would take hundreds. Thousands even.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Kayla was about to kill them, but I told her to leave them for you. You're welcome. Now about Clary-"

I cut her off, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Jace, you should probably not mess with her." Simon protected my future wife, "Her head is all jumbled up about your wedding."

I ignored him; I knew if any of them spoke Clary's name again, I would run back to Luke's house and kiss her. Kiss the daylights out of her and apologize until dawn. I walked to the back of the club, seizing the demons by the collar of her dress and his polo, and pulled them through the back storage door.

Clary:

I woke to the sound of my window opening. I jumped awake, grabbing for the knife inside my bedside table.

"Relax, Clary. It's me." I recognized that voice and it made my heart jump, "It's Simon."

I bolted up right, searching for my lamp. The light came on and I threw my arms around him, new tears of happiness falling from my eyes.

"Simon," I whispered, "I'm so happy to see you."

He smiled, "I'm happy to see you too." He eyed my clothing.

"What?" I asked.

"Are wearing jeans to bed the new pajamas?"

"Yes, Simon, it's a new fashion sense." I rolled my eyes.

Simon grinned, "Wow, humans are weird."

I smiled, "What do you want?"

"Jace is in trouble." His face became serious and my smile faded.

"What?"

"Jace is at Pandemonium, he cornered two demons in the storage room, they fought and now his is hurt."

I didn't buy that story, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"What?"

"Simon, Jace could beat ten demons in his sleep." Then I thought of something, "Wait a minute! What were you doing there? And if he is hurt, why aren't you there helping him?"

Simon seemed paled, past his vampire paleness, "I was just passing through, you know how I can't go into the Institute so I just ran here."

I rose my eyebrow, "Sure. Can I go back to bed now?"

He shook his head, "Clary! I promise, Jace really is hurt!"

"Then go help him. We're in a fight right now."

"Clary, if you don't come with me then I will make you sing at our next band gig."

I glared at him, "You wouldn't."

"I would." Simon grinned again.

I sighed loudly, "Fine. I'll go but I'm wearing this."

He shrugged, "Go ahead. I think you look nice."

"Oh shut up." I said, pulling on my weapons belt and jacket.

We took a cab to Pandemonium, because I didn't want to wake up my parents. When we arrived at the club, Simon led me to the back room.

Jace:

I thew the demons against the wall of the storage room, killing the woman demon quickly and easily but the man put up a fight. He knocked the weapon out of my hand and clawed my chest.

"You idiot!" I yelled at him, "Hold still." I named another blade and tried to kill him.

"No." The demon hissed, "You got a girl, pretty boy?"

I punched him in the face for an answer.

"Oh, I see. You just broke up," The demon held his bloody nose and swung at me with his other hand, "gives me more of a reason to take her."

"You won't touch her." I put the glowing blade up to his neck.

"So there is a girl." The demon grinned evilly, "Where is she? I'll find her."

"You will not touch her ever." I drove the knife into his neck and he fell to the ground.

Clary:

Simon took me into the back room and I found my golden-haired boy, pushing a demon up against the wall.

"You will not touch her ever." Jace hissed at the red-skinned demon and then the demon fell to the ground, black blood pouring from his neck.

"Jace?" Simon asked. Jace turned around, his gold eyes blazing with fury.

"Clary?" Jace's eyes flashed to being shocked for a second, "What are you doing here?"

I glared at Simon, "Well apparently you are in trouble."

Simon grinned apologetically, "I'll just leave you guys to it." He said and then went back through the storage room, to get back to the club area.

"I'm not hurt." Jace said after a silence, "It hurts my ego for you two to think that I was hurt over a stupid demon."

"I didn't think you were." I replied, "I know that you can handle yourself, but I still get nervous."

"And why wouldn't you? I'm such a catch."

I looked over at him, wanting to be mad but when he made those comments I knew he was back to normal; back to the Jace I loved.

"Jace, I'm sorry I yelled-"

"Don't apologize I was wrong to yell-" Jace suddenly started to slur and sway. At first I thought he was drunk, but then he became extremely pale.

"Jace?" I ran to him, "Are you alright?"

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned on me, "Clary, the claws... my chest..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling tears come to my eyes, "Don't mess with me, Jace. Jace!" I screamed as he fell over, eyes closed. "Jace!" I yelled again, getting down on the ground and searching his face. "No! No! Wake up! Jace! No! SIMON!"

Simon, Isabelle, Kayla, Jennifer, Alec, and Magnus all burst through the room. Magnus went to work immediately on him and Simon pulled me away, as much as I screamed and kicked he still pulled me away. Simon drove my car back to the Institute, with us all in it and then he ran home; knowing he couldn't go in.

Magnus worked on Jace all night, I stayed in the room sitting beside him. Not falling asleep once; Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus did but I didn't. I wouldn't go to sleep until he woke up.

"That's all I can do, darling." Magnus said quietly to me, "He'll wake up, just give him time."

"Why don't you get some sleep, Clary?" Alec asked.

I shook my head, not looking away from my fiancee.

"You can sleep right here," Alec patted the bed beside Jace, "Come on he'll be fine."

Everything disappeared as I set my eyes on Jace's sleeping body, he was breathing normally but with his shirt off I saw the black and red poisoned marks. I slowly stood up and walked towards the bed, even slower I pulled out my stele and started to apply healing runes to his skin.

I stood in the infirmary of the Institute. I was beside a bed; laying down on it, eyes closed was Jace. The blood in his hair and clothes had dried, making it look like rust. His skin was now marked with even more scars from the places I had applied healing runes.

"He'll be fine, Clary. Just let him sleep." A woman's voice said from behind me, but I couldn't reply. I couldn't move and I couldn't remember who the woman was.

All I could do was think that this was my fault.

This whole stupid fight was my fault, everything I said was my fault. I should of just let him kiss me goodnight. But instead I acted like a spoiled brat, because Jace gives me everything and more. Maybe I just got used to that and wanted more from him.

I grabbed his hand, before getting in the bed and sitting beside him. I leant down and placed my forehead on his, looking down at his closed eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jace. I can never apologize enough to you. Please wake up, I can't live with out you, Jace. I won't live without you, ever. I'm sorry Jace, but you are mine forever and I'm not giving you up." I whispered; kissing his forehead, nose, eyelids, and lips. "Please wake up, Jace. Please don't leave me. I love you, Jace Lightwood, please." The tears started to fall as I pleaded.

"I'll never leave you." Came a throaty mumble from underneath me.

"Jace?" I asked, bringing my hands up to his face. His eyes blinked open and I had never been more happy to see there bright gold glow. "Oh, Jace!" I hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you, I'm so happy you're awake!"

Jace's hand wrapped around my waist, "How could you think I could leave you? You're my everything, Clary, and I love you too." His voice was low as if he had just been coughing and lost his voice.

"Shh," I put a finger to his lips to hush him, "Don't talk. It sounds like it hurts."

"Clary..." He rolled his eyes, "Who would I be without talking?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. "I love you so much. Don't do that to me again."

"I love you too."

"Are you hurting anywhere?" I asked, getting off of the bed and looking at his chest.

"Not really. I could use some-" He was cut off by the return of Magnus and Alec.

"Why didn't you tell me he was awake?" Magnus yelled at me before rushing over to Jace, his hands already glowing blue.

"Don't yell at her." Jace protected me, "I just woke up," he looked over at me, "to the most beautiful sight." I blushed looking down.

"Looks like you're completely fine." Magnus said, "Clary did a great job with those runes."

"Great!" I announced throwing my arms around Jace, "I have an appointment for us to try cakes tomorrow!"

The next day, Jace and I picked out the cake and cake topper; strawberry and white. That afternoon, Isabelle, Mom, and I went to get my gold dress. And the day after that, I found myself alone at the mall inside the jewelry store. I was looking around the store for a man's wedding band to match my engagement ring.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman asked, walking up to me.

"Yes, please. I'm here to buy my fiancee's wedding band." I told her.

She gave me a weird look, "Shouldn't your fiancee be here with you?"

"No, I actually want to surprise him with it."

Another weird look, "Alright, well do you know the size of his finger?"

I nodded, removing the Morgensten ring, I had on a necklace, off from around my neck and handed it to her.

"This is his ring. Can you check the size of this?"

"Yes, ma'am. I will." The girl nodded and left for a moment, she came back later and handed me back the ring, "Looks like he is a size eight. The rings we have in that size are down here."

"Okay, thank you very much."

"Sure, if you need anything my name is Amanda." Amanda walked away. I nodded at her back and then started to look over the rings. A few of them were very plain, fours looked like women's rings, but one stood out above all the rest.

It was silver, platinum maybe, ring. With two lines racing down each side that made the center look very textured in it's shiny silver way. This was the one, I just hoped Jace would love it.

"Amanda?" I asked, looking around for her. The familiar woman came back over to me.

"Yes?"

"I found it." I told her, pointing to the glass, "This one."

"Great find, ma'am." I thanked her and then we both walked up to the front, payed, and then drove home before going straight to Jace's room.

I knocked on the door, "Jace?"

"Come in, love." He replied immediately. I opened the door and walked into his clean room, then I sat beside him on the bed.

"I have a surprise for you." I told him, Jace smiled.

"A present?" I nodded, "What for?"

"The wedding." I replied, "And I hope you like it."

"Clary, if it's from you I'm going to love it."

"I hope so." I said, pulling the box with the ring inside of it out of my purse and handing it to him. Jace opened the box and grinned.

"Wow, it's a ring." He took it out of the box and looked at it closely, "Are you planning on proposing to me? Because although that would be very enjoyable, I have already done it."

I rolled my eyes, "No, Jace. It's a wedding band."

Jace looked over at me and spoke slowly, "Shadowhunters exchange runes not rings."

I fought another eye roll, "I know that, but I wanted you to have a ring so people don't look at you and act like you're single." I looked down at my engagement ring, "Like you wanted with me."

"Oh," Jace whispered and then smiled, "I'll wear it then."

"You will?"

"Clary, of course I will. You beautiful, non-confident, oversensitive girl." He started to put it on but I stopped him.

"Not until after we are married."

Jace's smile turned into a smirk, "Still a mundane at heart, love?"

"Whatever," I stood up, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

I grinned over at him, "Haven't you been studying? It's time to take your permit test."

"Well then let's go." Jace pulled on his shoes and a jacket and followed me out the door, and then all the way to the car. I asked him some test questions on the way to the place that everyone hated also known as the DMV; the department of motor vehicles.

I parked and then Jace grabbed my hand outside, holding it tightly in his warm hand as the fierce December air shot at us. Inside, past the rows of people with missing teeth and overweight women, was the computers and the four women seated behind a desks.

Jace started walking to the front but I pulled him back, "Jace. This is the line."

A fairly normal looking woman laughed at us, "You can't just go in front of everyone, hot stuff. Listen to you're fiancee." I smiled when I found that she saw my ring.

Jace's face came close to me and he whispered in my ear, "I bet you really wish that I had warn that ring now, don't you?"

"Only a little." I shrugged. Later we reached the front desk and signed Jace in. Then we sat down at the fourth row of five rows of black chairs pointed to the front of the store.

Jace and I talked quietly for about ten minutes, when they called our number. We walked up.

"I'll get you two down here." A short black woman said, waving her hand towards us. We followed her to her desk. She said nothing, just started to work on papers.

Jace, of course, took that time to talk, "So how much will it be if I get my permit?"

"Twenty if you do, two if you don't." The woman replied.

"I could save myself eighteen dollars and have you drive me everywhere." Jace shrugged. My eyes narrowed at him but the lady laughed.

"Have you been studying?"

Jace nodded, "I have. Clary makes me."

"She's right too, this test can be hard if you haven't studied." The lady replied.

"Please tell him that again, it probably didn't get through his 'I can do anything' ego." I spoke to the woman who laughed, but did not reply.

"Oh, come on, baby." Jace said to me, "You love that part of my ego."

I shrugged, "Maybe sometimes, but others it just gets you into trouble."

The lady laughed again and then started to ask Jace questions, "What color is your hair?" She asked, looking down at her papers.

"Golden." Answered Jace.

"Blonde," The lady wrote down, "Full name?"

"Jace Lightwood."

"Date of birth?"

"November 14th, 1990."

"Are you seventeen?"

"Eighteen, I just turned eighteen."

"Social security number?"

Jace told her and then he was finished.

"Jace Lightwood, you'll be over at this computer. Take your time and good luck." The lady walked us over to a computer. Jace sat down in the seat.

"Good luck." I said and kissed his cheek, "Remember what we studied and that even though you're left-handed we drive on the right side of the road."

Jace nodded, "Thank you." I nodded back and went over to sit back down in a seat.

About ten minutes later, Jace walked over to me.

"How do you think you did?" I asked, standing up to greet him.

"I aced it, like I always do." Jace shrugged. We waited some more time, then the same lady called us up again.

"Twenty dollars, please." The lady asked. I squeezed Jace's hand and smiled at him before he pulled out a twenty and handed it to the lady. "You can go take your picture and when it prints out, make sure all the information is correct."

Jace nodded and walked over to the camera, he smiled beautifully and the flash signaled the camera taking a picture. The picture print out on a license that looked almost identical to mine, except his said 'Permit license' on top. The lady told us the general rules and to come back in six months to get his drivers license.

As soon as we made it to the car, I hugged him.

"Congratulations, Jace!" I whispered into his neck, hugging him closer to get closer to his warmth in the cold weather.

"Thank you, Clary." He replied, "I couldn't of done it without you."

Smiling, I kissed him. The kiss that was supposed to be quick and chaste turned into a make out session pretty quickly, when we parted we were both panting.

Jace kissed my forehead, "Can I drive back to the Institute?"

I laughed and then realized that he was completely serious. I rolled my eyes,_ this was going to be a long ride home_ I thought as I sat down in the drivers seat.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Or really thanks for creating this chapter! I couldn't of done it without you guys! Thank you so much for that. Keep your ideas coming! 4 chapters left.


	17. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading that last chapter! I just wanted to tell you guys that there will not be a sequel after this one, but I am planning on writing a story about how Clary is a shadowhunter and Jace is a 'mundane' but then they meet and everything else goes down. Sebastian and Valentine are in it and can teleport Clary to them whenever they want to. And Clary hates them both. So tell me if you would want to read that and enjoy this chapter! **

**Relationships **

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, but finally Jace and I had a wedding date planned; June 10th, 2008. It was March and currently, I was seated at the breakfast table, an abandoned bowl of cereal to my left, and wedding books under my furiously moving hand.

"Slow down, girl. I see smoke coming from your ears." A voice said followed by a chair being pulled out and an appearance of pancakes. I looked up preparing to glare, but then I saw that it was Tanner and James; the Alec and Jace look-alike's that were Ryan's friends.

"And track marks coming from your pen." Tanner finished James's sentence.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, sparing them a glance before I went back down to my note pad and writing down a thought.

"Oh, feisty. I can see why Ryan lusts for you." James said, nodding.

"If you don't have something important to say why don't you leave?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

"Ouch." James said.

"Clary, that hurt." Tanner shook his head.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I am very sorry. I'm just very stressed about this wedding."

"I know how to solve that." Tanner replied.

"You do?" I asked hopefully, "

"Don't get married." Tanner shrugged.

"And here I thought you were actually going to be helpful." I rolled my eyes.

"He was, you just didn't want to hear it." James defended his friend, around a mouthful of pancake. Tanner nodded.

I sighed in frustration, "Would you two go be Alec and Jace somewhere else? I'm trying to work."

"Why would we be them?" James asked.

"Yeah, James and I don't like those two very much." Tanner nodded.

"Why because they look like themselves before you two did?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

They both ignored that, "We are just here for the beautiful women." Tanner said.

"And for Ryan," James glanced at Tanner, "but mostly for the women." They both winked at me.

"You football players are all the same." I rolled my eyes again and got back to work.

"I'll take that as a complement." Tanner smiled, "Thanks Clary."

"It wasn't." I whispered and kept writing.

"And I'll pretend I didn't hear that." James said.

For a few minutes it was quiet, the only sounds were the boys's forks clanking against there glass plates and the sounds of them drinking water. Which were pretty disgusting sounds. I tried to tune them out, to only think about what I was writing.

"Clary?" A familiar voice asked, I looked around and saw Jace seated beside me.

"Did I interrupt your thoughts, love? Don't let me bother you." Jace grinned, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Seriously, he had to call your name like five times for you to respond." Tanner said. I ignored him, I knew how I got lost in my mind and had to be called repeatedly.

"Good morning, Jace." I spoke to my soon to be husband.

Jace smirked around his glass of water, "Good morning, Clary. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well." I smiled at my notes, "My bed was very warm."

"Really?" I could hear the smile in his voice, "Because mine was too."

"What a coincidence." I said.

"Definitely is," Jace nodded, "I had a woman in my bed."

"Score, man! Great work." Tanner and James both raised their hands to get Jace to high-five them.

Jace just glared, "No, you idiots. I meant Clary. Clary was in my bed."

The two boys looked un-fazed, "Great job, man!" Jace and I both rolled our eyes and I started to get up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked. "You haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry." I shook my head at his out stretched hand, "And I have to go talk to our bridal consultant, Jace. Our wedding is in six weeks I have a lot to do."

"Do you need help?" James asked.

That shocked me, "No, I'm alright. Thanks."

"Are you sure? We could help you." Tanner offered.

"No, it's okay. I'm really alright, I just have to-"

James was shaking his head, "No, no, no. We are taking you a quiet place and you are going to work on whatever you have to work on." Jace started to stand up.

"No, fiance, you are staying here." Tanner linked his arms with one of mine.

"Hold on now, Tanner. It's Clary's choice. Do you want Jace to come?" James asked me.

"Well, obviously-" I said and Jace smiled triumphantly.

"But, do you want to keep it a surprise?" Tanner asked.

I was shocked, looking at the two men I almost knew nothing about. I stuttered, "I guess that could be nice."

"Clary!" Jace gasped.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I always want to be with you, but I know you wouldn't want to help me because you get bored so easily. And a surprise would be fun."

"Clary, if I'm with you I'm never bored." Jace said, "But, if this is what you want. I won't go."

I walked over and hugged him around the neck, "Thank you."

Jace returned my hug, burying his head on my shoulder, and kissing my neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said kissing him lightly, "I'll see you later."

Surprisingly, very shocking, I had a great time with Tanner and James. We went to get coffee at Starbucks, sat in the park while I called people and they wrote things down, and then they took me to get some lunch at Taki's.

That day, along with a few more after that, was a surprise for the better.

However, Jace didn't like it. I could tell by the way he looked into my happy eyes, he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Jace?" I asked, walking into his bedroom and seeing him seated on the bed. His face buried in a book and a slight frown in his brow.

"Hmm?" He hardly answered, the frown growing and a scowl now on his lips.

I shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, "How was your day?"

"Fine." He answered shortly.

I flinched, "Well would you like to do something? Maybe go driving or to lunch or we could-"

"Clary, I'm in the middle of reading for an important Council Meeting coming up. So could you please leave me alone or keep quiet?" He asked sharply, putting his book down for a second to glare at me before picking it back up.

That just made me glare at him. I walked up to his bed, sat down, and crawled up until I was right in front of him. Then, I tore the book out of his hand and threw it behind me.

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

Jace's eyes blazed, "What do you mean, my love? I'm sorry I can't be happy and smiling every minute of every damn day like you want me to be."

"Jace, if you have a problem with me spending time with Tanner and James-"

"I do have a problem with it." He interrupted me.

"Why?" My voice grew. "Because I'm spending time with men that aren't you? That I'm giving other people attention? That I was gone for-"

"I have a problem with it because we are getting married, Clary."

"Don't throw that back at me! I-"

"Clary, this is my wedding. Our wedding, I should be the one helping you! Not two idiot mundane boys!"

My eyes narrowed, "Just because your jealous of me spending time with other people-"

"I'm not jealous!" He shouted, getting up from the bed and starting to pace, "I only want to married once, Clary! I want to get married to you, because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just feel like I should be involved with planning my own wedding."

He was confusing me, "Jace, I thought you didn't want to help me. I thought you were getting tired of helping me."

"Clary, when you talk to me about it all day everyday, yes I get tired of it. But that doesn't mean I don't want to be involved."

"Okay," I nodded slowly, "Well next time we go out, you can come."

"Wait? We?" Jace's eyes which had started to calm down, blazed back up again.

Crap, "Yes, we; Tanner, James, and me- they actually have great ideas, Jace. For example, for the cake-"

"I don't want you going out with them again!"

I stood up, my mouth dropping open, "Why not? Because you think I'm going behind your back and kissing them or something? Jace, as much as you don't like it, I'm allowed to go out with other people that aren't you- including men. And when did you become my father?"

If looks could kill, Jace's golden eyes would shoot me down, "I'm not being your father. I'm being-"

"Jealous." I finished for him. "You are being jealous and because of that you are preventing me from doing anything. I have news for you, Jace Lightwood, get over it!"

"I will not get over it! I don't like you going out with other men especially if I'm not there!"

"Jace! There are times when I'm not going to be with you and maybe I'll be with other men, and if you are not going to get over that we have a serious problem." I felt it coming, my rage was coming down and I felt the lump in my throat start to form.

"I suppose we do have a problem." Jace crossed his arms over his chest, "And I thought you always wanted me with you? What happened to that?"

"Well since we are supposed to love each other, yes I always want you with-"

"Since we are supposed to love each other?" Jace asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Jace. I just-" I shook my head.

"You like those mundanes don't you?"

"No." I said, feeling the tears come as I saw Jace's face start to mask, "Don't do that. Don't shut me out."

Jace said nothing, just closed his eyes not letting me see their luminous gold.

Before I knew it, I was right in front of him, clutching the top of his shirt. "I don't like them, Jace, not like that." The lump in my throat grew and I heard my voice start to crack, "How could I? They aren't warm like you are. They don't look at me like I'm the most beautiful prized position that he has ever gotten to keep. When they touch me, shivers don't go down my spine. I don't always want to run up and kiss them, hug them, or just be with them. I don't want to have kids with them. I don't want to grow old, or get married, or -"

I cut off as Jace's eyes opened. I was silent, waiting for him to speak.

"Plus," He smirked, "He isn't as attractive as I am."

"You-you... You asshat!" I hit his chest, Jace fell back on the bed, and I climbed onto him, straddling his hips, and wrapping my arms around his back.

Jace laughed, "You didn't actually believe that I would break up with you?"

"Shut up and hug me back." I said, my tears starting to stop when I heard him laughing. Jace grinned and brought his arms up to embrace me, arms around my waist. They were warm, like always.

By now, I had gotten used to his bipolar mood swings. So he didn't have to apologize and neither did I; we understood each other, love each other more than anything else in the world - when he said he would love me forever, he meant it.

We stayed wrapped up in each others arms for a long time, not talking, just hugging. I kissed his chest or neck occasionally and in response he would stroke my hair.

"Jace?" I asked after a very long time. Somehow we had moved so that I was under him, my head buried into his chest and his head on my shoulder; his nose towards my neck.

"Yes, my Clary?"

I rolled my eyes, "After we get married..."

"What is it?" He asked, running his nose along my collarbone.

"Are we going to get a house or...?" I questioned and then back-tracked, "Maybe I should get a mundane's job at least until I'm eighteen."

"Clary, if you want a house I can get you a house... or for right now maybe a decent apartment." He pulled back and smirked down at me, keeping his face close.

I nodded smiling as my fingers went into the sleeves of his shirt.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

I shrugged, "It's kind of exciting isn't it? Us getting married, getting our own apartment, a house later on. Maybe a family..."

Jace tensed. Which in turn made me very nervous.

"Do you not want a family?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"I want you as my family." He replied easily.

I ignored his sarcasm, "Do you want kids?"

Jace didn't answer for a long time; his eyes closed and he breathed deeply for a long time. Then after a while he spoke, "I've always liked kids. I just never imagined myself as a father."

I nodded thoughtfully, "But do you want to have your own kids?"

Again he was quiet for a while, his eyes were thinking; in a debate with his own mind.

"I guess we could try." Jace nodded suddenly.

I frowned at him; he was saying this because it's what I wanted to hear, not what he actually wanted.

"What?" Jace asked, kissing my cheek, "I thought that was what you wanted."

I sighed, "Jace, I do want to have a family. But I don't want to have a child if you don't."

He didn't answer.

"Maybe we could just be married for a few years-or months- before we try to have kids." I suggested, trying to ease his nerves.

Jace just nodded, processing my words. "I would like to be married to you for awhile before we try to have kids."

"That's fair." I nodded. Jace smiled and placed his forehead on mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

I lifted my chin up and kissed his lips, lightly at first, and then with more pressure. Soon, I was on top of him and he was pulling at the hem of my shirt. I let him take it off, but only because I had taken his sweater off a few minutes ago.

"I love you, too." I whispered against his lips.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know this is short and I'm sorry about that. 3 chapters left! I want to mention one of the friends I've made on here named mimi55337, go check her stories out. And also tell me if you like the idea of a story about how Clary is a shadowhunter and Jace is a 'mundane' but then they meet. Sebastian and Valentine are in it and can teleport Clary to them whenever they want to. Tell me if you like that idea, please and thank you! Love you guys! **


	18. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**June 10th, 2008 **

I prowled through the crowd of dancing mundanes, looking for my prey. Several women danced on me, some grinded, but no they wouldn't do. I wanted a fun one that's not to bad on the eyes either. Not that it would matter much, the looks, because as soon as I got her alone I would show my true form and end her life before she could scream. My black eyes searched the crowd, searching for her.

_Ah, and there she was. _

The girl was dancing on the wall. She wore a tight black dress that reached mid-thigh with long black heeled boots that went over her knees, and long black gloves to hide her bony arms. She was short, probably at full height up to my chin, her hair was red. Red like fire that burnt down buildings. As her eyes opened I saw that they were a magnificent green, that were looking right into mine. She raised a crooked finger and motioned me to come towards her.

I was all to willing.

When I reached her, my hands, the talons I hid with glamour, met her waist. The girl came off the wall and towards me, her hands went to my chest; rubbing all over - and one of her boot covered legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her sexy little body. _Oh, she would be fun. _

"What's your name?" I asked, feeling my sharp teeth come out as I smelled her strawberry scent.

Her chin jerked up, her mouth at my ear; she whispered, "Clary."

"Beautiful." I drooled, my mouth watered as her neck neared my lips. I kissed it to keep from biting.

She suddenly pulled away, "Let's go somewhere private."

I grinned, "Where have you been all my life?"

The girl giggled and took my hand. She led me to a white door that read 'Storage', before I could ask she pushed me inside and followed.

Immediately, I grabbed her face in my hands; angling her face upward so I could kiss her neck more.

"You silly little mundane." I hissed, letting her face go and racing my face up to her ear. My hands went to her waist,"Mmm, you smell delicious. Too bad your life will end soon."

Her small hands, that were on my chest, moved and I felt a searing pain hit my abdomen.

"I wouldn't count on that." Clary whispered, she held a knife. My hands clutched my stomach, trying to stop the black blood from pouring out.

I felt my mouth drop,"_Shadowhunter_."

Clary's green eyes darkened, "Got you."

Abandoning my hands from my own body, I put them back on hers, "I'm going to have to get you back for that. Where is your help, little girl? Or are you all alone well-"

"I'm her help." A voice said, the dark storage room lit up with blue and green strop lights for a moment before the door closed and we were in the dark again. I whirled and saw a taller blonde male. Black marks licked his skin in large pieces of art.

I grinned,_ he would be even more fun_. I didn't respond to the male, my throat burned for someone's blood and the blonde one would fill me up more than Clary would. I sprung at him, knocking him to the ground with one easy hit.

Blondie put up a fight, he rolled us over until he was on top; a knife at my neck. Not to be out done, I kicked his abdomen sending him flying over me and he hit the wall.

A sharp gasp reminded me of Clary, "Jace!"

"Don't." The blonde, Jace, hissed at her. He pulled a new knife out of his belt, "Ariel." Jace whispered and the blade started glowing like blue fire. He lunged back at me and I felt myself fall.

Clary:

"Jace!" I called again, running over to him as the demon fell. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Jace wiped off the black demon blood of his blade and put it back in his belt. Then, his gold eyes and soon his hands searched my body, looking for any injuries.

"I'm fine." I told him, "The demon didn't hurt me."

Jace searched for a few more seconds, "That was fun." He jerked his head over to the demons disappearing body.

I laughed, "Yes, Jace that was fun."

"We should do that more often." He suggested.

"Maybe not tomorrow, though, I believe I'm busy tomorrow."

Jace smirked, "Why? What's going on?"

I shrugged, "Oh, I'm marrying this guy at noon."

"Now that you mention it, I'm marrying a girl tomorrow." Jace grabbed my hands, "She looks a lot like you, acts like you, talks like you, but you know what? She isn't as beautiful as you are."

I blushed, "Well, the boy I'm marrying isn't as tall, muscular, and lean as you are. But you are defiantly more handsome."

"Handsome, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous." Jace said, "I am whatever you call me."

I rose my eyebrows, "What about a sarcastic ass with a huge ego?"

"I suppose I am that too." Jace stepped closer to me, keeping our hands clasped together. "So you are getting married at noon tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Accords Hall, in Idris."

"Same," Jace stepped even closer, "Perhaps, Clary, I'm marrying you."

"Perhaps." I smiled as he leant down and kissed me. My phone ringing made us jump apart. "Hello?"

"Clary? Where are you?" _Damn_, it was Isabelle. Jace and I had snuck out of the Institute to get away from her. Izzy was going crazy with wedding fever and didn't want Jace and I seeing each other today.

"Uh," I mouthed 'Isabelle' to Jace, "I'm in my room." Jace grabbed my hand and started to led me down to an exit.

"No you're not. I'm in your room." Izzy started to get mad, "Where are you, Clary? Are you with Jace?"

"Well..."

"CLARY FRAY! You are not supposed to see him tonight! It's bad luck!" She yelled at me.

"Iz, you're acting like more of a mundane than I am." I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I am with Jace but we just went out to hunt demons at Pandemonium."

"And you didn't invite me?!" She screamed. "Clary, you're going to be my sister-in-law tomorrow, why don't you start-"

"Okay, I'll be home later!" I cut her off and hung up. "Jace, we better get home quick or Isabelle is going to kill me."

"None since, she won't kill you before the day of our wedding. Maybe tomorrow or the next day but not tonight." Jace replied confidently, holding my hand and leading me down the sidewalk towards the Institute.

"That's reassuring." I muttered sarcastically.

Jace grinned over at me, he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders."You're welcome."

I laughed and leant my head on his shoulder, and I continued to smile as we walked all the way back to the Institute. The walk was to short and soon we were at the large double doors of the Church. Jace turned me towards him, he kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered, hugging me to his chest.

I embraced him tightly, "I love you, too."

Jace kissed my forehead, "You probably should get up there."

"Why?" I asked, pushing myself closer.

Jace held me tighter, "I have a bachelor party to go to."

"With who?" I whined.

As if on cue, I was pulled apart from Jace and threw the double doors of the Church. I glared at the tall, lanky warlock in front of me.

"Me," He replied simply, "And Alec. Now if you would excuse us..."

"Wait," I grabbed his arm, "Are there going to be strippers at this party?"

Magnus's cat eyes glimmered, "Well, I have called a few pretty vampires, but only for him to have some shadowhunting fun with them."

"That'd better be it, he is-" I was cut off by Alec opening one of the Church doors. Jace was behind him, struggling to get past his brother.

"Clary!" Jace called, seeing me, "I love you. Don't let Iz barbie you up. Don't let her-"

"Magnus?" Alec yelled over the blonde, "Can we get going? He is getting hard to handle."

"Of course, darling." Magnus replied, he walked back out the church doors with one final wink at me. Alec was trying to close the door before Jace's arms could push it open further.

"Jace, go." I laughed, "I love you, too. Go have fun... Just not too much fun." I added.

Jace locked eyes with me for a second before he nodded, smirked, and let Alec close the doors. I smiled at the ground then, as my mind wandered to what laid upstairs, I panicked. Slowly, as slowly as I could walk, I hit the elevator button and then walked to Isabelle's room.

Needless to say, she scolded me for ten minutes before bubbling over with joy about the wedding. After a night of restless sleep, she had me up at the crack of dawn. Soon, I was in a make-up chair having my hair curled and blush on my cheeks.

"Clary," Isabelle sighed, "Can you at least try to look alive?"

"I'm sorry." I yawned.

She sighed, again, loudly, "You're getting married today. Be happy."

That brought a smile to my face. Today was the day I had been dreaming about for ages. Today my life would finally be complete and my soul would join with my true love's. I would finally be one with another. And best of all, Jace. I could finally call him mine.

"That's better." Isabelle nodded, returning to my hair.

"Leave it down." I told her. Izzy's mouth dropped, "Jace, he likes it down."

"Clary, I think that today could be an exception-"

"No." I cut her off, "Please, Izzy?"

She made an impatient noise, "Fine. I'll settle with half up-half down."

I nodded, "Thank you."

About an hour later, I looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning, actually, and I still saw myself when I looked in the mirror. We walked through the portal and with Maryse carrying my gold dress, we got ready in a large bathroom that the Accords Hall held.

Twenty minutes after that, Luke and I had our arms linked - walking down the aisle. Our friends and family's smiles shined up at me as I stared at Jace.

Jace wore a white tux with a gold button up shirt underneath; his tan, flawless skin glowed in the areas I could see. His curly hair cascaded around his perfect face. His smile was huge, showing pearly white teeth. Jace's gold eyes had never beamed brighter, they showed happiness, love, desire all for me.

I couldn't help but smile back. He was an angel. An angel that was very soon to be mine. Luke had to hold me to keep from running down the aisle and into Jace's arms.

After a century, we had made our way down the aisle. Luke shook Jace's hand and then gently placed mine in Jace's; who was still glowing.

"Hi, honey." I whispered, standing in front of my soon-to-be husband.

"Hello. You look so beautiful." Jace said, tearing his eyes away from my face to look at my body.

"So do you." I replied, the tears already starting to cloud my vision.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony." The priest started.

I hardly listen to him, I was to busy staring at Jace. However, I did hear when the priest asked us to Mark each other with Runes. Jace and I both put a wedded-pair Rune and highlighted our love Runes that were already Marked on our arms.

"You may now kiss the bride." Was added mostly for my mother, but I was happy to comply.

Jace gently placed a thumb on one side of my chin and his pointer finger on the other, then he tilted my head up while bending down. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine, gently at first but then with more pressure. Jace pulled away before anything could get embarrassing but he held my hand as we turned to the cheering crowd. And just like that, we were married.

Before reception and after hundreds of pictures, my husband and I got some time by ourselves. Jace led me to a secluded room beside the ceremony area.

I hugged him around the neck before he could say anything.

"Why do you look so relieved? Did you think I was going to leave?" Jace laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I ignored that, "I'm so happy. I love you."

"My wife," Jace whispered, "I love you, Clarissa Lightwood."

_Clarissa Fray Lightwood._ I smiled wider as our night continued and eventually, Jace, as he was now a licensed driver, we drove off toward our honeymoon.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it's really late! EVERYONE GO WATCH THE NEW TEASER TRAILER FOR CITY OF BONES! I promise, it's amazing!


	19. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instrument_s.

**Honeymoon **

Jace drove us all the way to the airport before we jumped on a plane. After a long plane ride with us both falling asleep on each other, we arrived in our small condo in the Dominican Republic.

"Jace! It's beautiful." I gasped as we carried our luggage through the beach house.

The whole house was very wide with an ocean's view. There was brown leather couches and matching ottomans. All of the colors were tropical with bright blues, greens, and red's. My hand itched to draw and this was just the living room.

"Yes, very beautiful." Jace nodded and suddenly his hands were suddenly on my shoulders, gently pushing off the straps of my dress. "But not as gorgeous as you." He whispered in my ear.

"Jace..." I scolded, setting down my luggage and re-doing my straps. "We need to-"

"Clary, we are on our _honeymoon_," Jace whined, "And from what you've told me. Mundanes have sex all over the place on their honeymoon."

"But Jace, we just got here. Don't you want to look around? Or take a walk on the beach? Or-" This time I cut myself off, Jace was looking at me in an expression that clearly read 'No'. I almost laughed, because he looked comical.

"Please? I wanted you from the second we drew on our runes. And that was almost five hours ago." He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I tried to not notice how his fingers were working on pulling down the zipper of my dress.

I smiled, "We've been married for five hours." I couldn't help but say.

"Yes, yes. I love you and very sentimental." Jace started to kiss my neck, "Now let's do what married couples do."

"Clean dishes together?" I asked mockingly.

"No," Jace kissed down to the top of my dress and then back up until he was an inch from my mouth - I held in a moan-, "It involves a bed, a couch, or a wall if you don't start to kiss me back."

My giggle was silenced as his lips quickly descended on mine. A few hours later, dressed in Jace's black shirt and my underwear I walked into the kitchen to make myself food.

I was in the middle of making myself an omelet when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a warm chest was against my back.

"That's what married couples do." Jace whispered, kissing my jaw and resting his head on my shoulder. "What are you making?"

"An omelet." I replied, looking down at the crumbled up egg that was supposed to become an omelet. "I think."

Jace chuckled huskily in my ear, "It looks more like a splattered demon."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks. I made you one, too, so you have to tell me if my cooking is terrible."

"Your cooking might be terrible, but it will never be worse than Isabelle's." Jace replied confidently, "And I've tasted your cooking, love, it's not that bad."

"You better tell me the truth, because this is the cooking that you will be dealing with for the rest of your life."

"The rest of my life.." Jace repeated, a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile too.

While Jace was sleeping the next night, I snuck out of the house to find a pharmacy. I had been practicing my spanish and even had Jace teach me a few words like 'test' and 'baby'. When I got back to the house with my small paper bag, I took the test.

"Come on, Clary! Let's go!" Jace yelled from the living room at ten o'clock the next morning.

"I'm coming!" I screamed back, taking extra precaution to hide the stick in the trash.

We were going down to the beach today, mostly because I wanted to see Jace all wet in his swim trunks but also because we hadn't done anything since we been here but vandalize the bed and couch.

I dashed out to the living room with my beach bag and grabbed Jace's hand.

"Ready?" Jace asked, "Or do you need another five hours to do make up that will get washed off anyway?"

"I'm ready." I replied, kissing him once and ignoring his tone.

"Good, then let's go." He smiled and led me down to the beach.

The beach in front of our condo was deserted, so it was almost like having our own little island. No one ever walked all the way down here, past the trees and forest when there was already a beach area closer down towards the other condos.

We both got into the water, the warm crystal clear blue water, and started to swim around. There was a lot of kissing involved with our swimming, and Jace didn't even go for my clothing until we were on land making out on the beach. He had just started kissing down my neck, when all of a sudden his head snapped up like a dog that had just heard his owner calling for him.

"Jace?" I half-whined.

"Wait." He whispered back, "I heard something."

I looked in the distance, far away I could see outlines of children and parents running around in the water and throwing beach balls on the land. "There's people over there."

"No, not that." I could hear in his voice that he was fighting to stay calm, "It was a hiss," Jace smiled at the forest, "Demons."

I sighed in annoyance, "Are you sure?" _Seriously? Demons in the Dominican Republic? Just when I thought Jace and I were finally going to get alone time. _

"Positive." Jace kissed me on the lips before he pulled us both up, into a standing position, "Good thing I am never caught un-armed." He started to dig through my beach bag, "Here."

Jace presented me with a few knives and I could see steles, daggers, and blades in the bag before his hand dove back in. I tied up the top of my bikini, curtsy of Isabelle, that Jace had tried to undo.

"Let's go have some fun." Jace smelt the air in dramatics, then he pointed towards the way of the demon, and grabbed my hand to tow me along after him.

We had walked for a total of five minutes in complete silence, I didn't want to ruin Jace's concentration but I _did_ want to know where we were going. I had asked once but Jace just replied with 'Shh, love, good things come to those who wait.' To which I just scowled back at him.

Then, when I was about to rip my hand out of Jace's grasp and make my way back to the condo, Jace stopped.

"Get ready." He said and I took my stance with my knives ready, straining my ears to hear what he was hearing but it was no use. I couldn't hear anything but my own breathing. "Here they come; two of them."

And suddenly they were right upon us.

These demons were ones I have never seen before, they looked like a huge bird. An ugly, flying thing that resembled a pterodactyl with wide leathery wings and a bony triangular head. Its mouth was full of row upon row of shark-like teeth, and its claws glint like straight razors. The demon had no eyes, only indentations on each side of its skull. The wings end in blade-sharp ridges of bone.

My arm flinched towards my stomach as Jace started to fight one, as he hit the left one with his blade it flew out of his reach and the right one came down on him. I immediately threw a knife at it. The knife hit the right demon-bird in the neck area, and black goop started to pour out of its injury.

The left-demon saw that the right was hurt and screamed at me, in a way that made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck and hurt my ears. The left one charged at me, but Jace was in the way of it and, with moves quicker than my eyes could see, the demon bird was dead. It poofed away with black smoke.

The right one quickly came down on Jace once more and I threw another knife at it as Jace sliced its gross head off. Again, like the first one, that one was just a remain of black smoke that blew away with the wind.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Are there anymore?"

"No." I tried to not hear the sadness in his voice. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, they didn't touch me. Are you?" I checked him over, but he didn't look hurt.

He ignored my question, "Are you sure? Because your guarding your stomach as if it were your hurt about to be broken."

I slowly moved my head downward to look at my stomach, sure enough my arm was still holding it in a protective grasp. I let my arm fall to my side.

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you know what kind of demons those were?" I asked, trying to get him on a new topic.

It worked, "I believe they are called Dominican Demons. They, as you can guess, don't like to leave the Dominican Republic. I was hoping we would run into some, and it didn't disappoint."

I nodded again, "I don't think I've ever seen bird-like demons."

Jace shrugged, "Come on, babe, let's go back to the house I'm hungry."

"What a surprise." I muttered, but let him wrap his arm around me and started to guide me out of the forest. Jace kissed my forehead.

"Not that kind of hungry." He whispered seductively in my ear.

"That's not a surprise either." I rolled my eyes as I saw the light and beach come back into view.

Jace and I grabbed our towel and beach bags, before walking the short distance into the house. And, before he could try to get me into bed, I spoke again.

"Jace?" I asked, "Do you think we are going to get an apartment?"

He looked around at me, "Clary, I told you; whatever you want, I'll give it to you. If you want an apartment, we'll get an apartment. Just give me sometime to find one."

"They are always selling at the apartments I used to live in, you know, before I," _met you, _"knew I was a shadowhunter." I pointed out.

"Great," Jace rolled his eyes, he turned away from me and started back to the master bedroom, "Living in an area where your mom knows how to get to; that's every husbands' dream."

I smiled at the ground as he said this. I suppose that was a valid point, no man who has just married a woman wants to live with that woman and her mom as well.

"Now," Jace started again as he leant up against the doorway of the bedroom, "Are you going to come in here by choice? Or am I going to have to come get you?"

I looked back up at him, blushing as I realized his meaning, "It would be more fun if you came to get me."

Jace's golden eyes lit up in excitement, "I was hoping you would say that." He growled as he quickly pounced on me, then kissing my face repeatedly.

I stood by the window the next morning, thinking. A few moments ago, I had dug up the test from the trash, yesterday when I took it, I was actually to afraid to actually look at whether it said positive or negative. So I had gone back to bed and snuggled up with Jace. Now, I knew the answer on the test.

I stared out the window, either way if this test was positive or negative; Jace would yell at me. He would understand in awhile, but not at this moment. After all, he had said not a few weeks ago that he didn't want a baby yet...

Snoring, I heard Jace wake up.

"Clary?" He asked, in the reflection I saw him look at the space beside him and then bolt up.

"I'm right here." I said, ceasing his terror.

"What are you doing?" Jace questioned, worry filled his voice.

I gripped the test tighter and squeezed my eyes shut; seeing both scenarios play out in my head. Each time I saw Jace leaving me.

"Clary." He said, "Clary, baby, look at me."

And he had said it, that word 'baby'. Nevertheless, I did turn towards him, feeling the tears leak out of my eyes as I looked at him.

Jace ran towards me, "Clary, what is it? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? It's okay, I'm right here, I'll protect you." He wrapped me in a hug and when I didn't respond, he let me go. "Please tell me what's wrong."

I said nothing, just rose my hand up to my collarbone with the test in hand. The test rolled a little as my hand unclenched from around it, still when it stopped rolling; face up. The word positive was clear as day.

A/N: Thanks for reading! It's weird, even though I lost everything, I love this chapter. It's probably my favorite one! I hope you like it too. That is the last real chapter, epilogue is next.

Also, the story I'm writing after this, you know, the one where Clary is a shadowhunter and Jace is a mundane and everything plays out, I cannot think of a name to name that story! If you think of one, please tell me! Thanks for reading, again! Love you all! :)


	20. Chapter 21

**Epilogue **

9 months later

For only the second time since I known him, Jace looked speechless, "Po...Positive?" He gasped, "You're... pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Jace. I guess we didn't use a condom, I know you're not ready." I panicked, "But, Jace, I'm not going to get an abortion, if anything I'll just have this baby and put it up for adoption. And in nine months, this will all be over. I'm so sorry-"

"Clary, love, breath." Jace put his hands on my shoulders and I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "Can I say my peace?"

"Just don't yell at me, please. It -the stress- wouldn't be good for the baby." I pleaded.

"Clary, listen." Jace moved his hands down from my shoulders and to hold my hands tightly, "I love you. No matter what happens, I am staying with you. You are my forever, I made that clear a week ago."

I was stunned, "But... you said that you weren't ready."

"Truthfully, no, I'm not ready." Jace replied honestly, "But I guess I have to suck it up and just accept it. We are having a baby and I'm going to love it, but don't get jealous if I start to love our little baby more than I love you."

I threw my arms around him, before laughing. "I will get jealous."

Jace laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

That had been Jace's reaction, nine months ago today. And today, this morning actually, I had gone into labor and right now, four hours and fifty minutes later, I was holding a small baby boy in my arms. We had named him James Carter Lightwood and he was absolutely perfect.

James had gotten his father's blonde hair and his mother's green eyes. He was remarkably calm, despite how much he had kicked when he was still in my belly. James was also very beautiful. I guess I shouldn't of been shocked because of who his father is, but still I couldn't believe how beautiful my baby was.

Jace was in the hospital bed with me, he was gently stroking James's forehead as he slept and I had never seen his golden eyes look more tender.

"Well?" I asked quietly, still looking down at my baby. I couldn't look away.

"Well what?" Jace replied just as quiet, his forehead gently hit my shoulder as he continued to stare at James.

"Do you love him more than you love me?"

Jace turned his head to kiss my shoulder, "I think I just might. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and he has only been out of your stomach for fifteen minutes."

I treasured these moments, where Jace was completely sweet, "I agree."

"I love you, Clary." Jace whispered. "You're the second best person to ever come in my life." He joked lightly.

I smiled, "I love you, too."

2 years later

"Jace, I don't know if I can do this." I said, nervously pulling at my black dress. My husband stood up with James in his arms.

"Of course you can." He encouraged, "And yes, you have to. Love, you're being ignited into the Council, don't be nervous."

"Okay." I nodded and took a deep breath, before turning around and hugging my family.

"Come on," Jace pulled away from me, "We have to hurry."

"Why?" I asked as he started to pull me out of the room.

Jace eyed me, "Do you not remember? We have Magnus and Alec's wedding after you get ignited."

"And Izzy and Simon's engagement party tomorrow." I added, "I completely forgot."

"Some step-sister you will be." Jace joked, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks, baby." I rolled my eyes, taking my eighteen month baby out of his arms. "Ready to go, James?"

"Yeah!" James smiled widely.

"Alright," Jace stroked the boys blonde hair, "Then let's go get this damn thing over with."

I covered James's ears, "Jace! No curse words!" James didn't seem to hear the curse word, he grabbed my necklace, the Morgensten ring I always wore around my neck, and played with it.

Jace shrugged, he walked over to the bed to grab my purse and then walked it back over to me. I set James on the ground and grabbed the bag.

"Thank you." I thanked him and, since I couldn't resist, I kissed him on the lips. Jace seemed shocked, but he didn't pull back as his arms wrapped around my waist. Opening my mouth to let him in, we started to kiss deeper and deeper-

"EW," James screamed, "Mommy, Daddy stop!" We broke apart, laughing lightly, and exited our apartment.

After my ignition into the Council, we all dashed to Magnus and Alec's wedding; which was absolutely lovely with splashes of Magnus everywhere. Glitter and bright colors nicely contrast the blacks and browns of the reception and ceremony area.

"I do." Magnus, with a tear running down his cheek, chocked out. Alec replied with 'I do' and the two kissed, becoming a wedded couple moments later.

During the reception, my sister-in-law, Izzy, reminded at least twenty times that her engagement party was the next day.

"Izzy," I sighed, "Your my sister and Simon is my best friend. I promise I will not miss your engagement party."

"Okay." Isabelle replied, "Just remember it's at noon." Jace came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, James, in his cute little tux, held his other hand.

"Iz, stop harassing my wife." Jace scolded her, "I won't let her be late."

"Daddy!" James tugged on Jace's hand, "I want to go to the chocolate fountain!"

"Well, that's a disaster waiting to happen." A new voice said, I turned to see that it was Magnus with Alec behind him. Isabelle and I both embraced them.

"Congratulations!" We yelled. Jace hugged Alec after Isabelle did and then my husband gave Magnus a 'man-hug.' Simon walked up next, pausing to shake both of their hands with congratulatory words, and then wrapped his arms around Izzy. He kissed her cheek, I smiled.

8 years later

"Jace!" I shouted at my husband, following close behind him as he burst into the training room, "Jace, I really don't think this is a good idea!"

Jace whirled on me, "Clary, James is a shadowhunter! He was born to start his training." He took a deep breath, placed his hands on my shoulders, pleading, "Clary, I wouldn't let anything hurt our son. You know that."

"I know." I whispered, his nearness still making me catch my breath even after all these years.

"Why are you so nervous then?" Jace asked, "He isn't going to be trained badly, after all _I _am going to be the one training him."

I looked at freckle on Jace's neck, "I just don't like the thought of my son learning to kill people."

"Not _people_, love." He gently moved my face until I was looking him in the eye, "Demons; soulless monsters."

"It's still killing things, though." I shook my head. Jace moved his arms until they were around my waist.

"He won't be going out on his first mission today." He comforted me, "Between you and me, I see so much potential in James."

"How so?"

"He is our son, Clary." He continued, seeing my confused look, "Your special abilities with runes and my physical skills. I think he'll be great."

"But does he have to start so young?" I asked and was cut from a reply when Magnus, Alec along with their adopted twins, Max and Molly, and James entered the room.

"Daddy!" James, now an eight-year-old, ran up to Jace, "When do I get to start?"

"Soon." Jace promised, kissing his hair, "As long as your mom agrees." James turned to me.

"Please, momma! Please!" He repeated these words a few times. I crouched down, James was now a little taller than me, and grabbed his hands. Looking up at his beautiful face. "Please! I won't get hurt."

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win this battle, "Fine."

Ignoring both my husband's and my son's victory 'yes!' I rose to my full height. This time I looked Jace directly in the eye.

"No weapons today." I told Jace.

"Of course not." Jace nodded, he walked forward to hug me, "Clary, I promise I will keep him safe. I love you."

I smiled, "I love you, too. Keep yourself safe as well."

"I wouldn't worry about that. James won't hurt me." Jace stopped embracing me and smiled, teasingly, at our son.

"Yes, I will!" James ran after Jace as he dashed over to the mat's. Alec followed him, his son, Max, in his arms.

"They grow up so fast." Magnus whispered, beside me suddenly. Molly was peacefully asleep in his arms.

I shook my head in wonder, "Just yesterday I was telling Jace I was pregnant."

"And then you blinked." Magnus smiled, looking over at me.

"Then I blinked." I nodded, "No more blinking, don't do that anymore."

"Don't worry," Isabelle walked in the room, her four-year-old, Oliver, rubbing her twenty-week pregnant belly, "I won't do that either." She winked at us.

"Can I go play, mommy?" Oliver asked, looking over at his cousins and uncles.

"Sure." Izzy replied, "Don't get hurt, though." Oliver ran over to the other boys. I smiled at everyone.

"Definitely no more blinking."

12 years later

"But, mom, what does dead mean?" James asked, his white mourning clothes free of stains. For now, at least. I couldn't answer him, in fear I would start crying.

Jace helped, "It just means that Grandpa Luke won't be around anymore."

"Not ever?" James asked, tears in his eyes.

Jace shook his head, "But that's okay, because he died saving your mother's sister's, your aunt Elizabeth's, life."

After a few more questions, I had to leave the room. It was true, Luke was dead, he was killed saving little Elizabeth, my thirteen-year-old sister. When intruders broke into my mom and Luke's house, luckily my mom was only slightly injured and Elizabeth was fine.

We made our way to the funeral, I cried the whole time. When my mother asked me to speak, Jace squeezed my hand, telling me it was going to be alright, and I nodded, walking up to the stage.

"Hello, everyone." I said after taking a deep breath, "I'm Clary, Luke's step-daughter, but there really was no 'step' in it, he was always my true father. I love him more than you will ever know. Luke was the greatest father, the greatest friend, the greatest person, that I ever had the chance to meet and I'm so honored to be in his life. Just to know him was a blessing." I took a deep breath looking over at my mom and sister, "I think we should all remember Luke as the person who would take his life for anyone, the person who would love anyone, accept anyone. To Luke." I rose my glass.

"To Luke." Everyone repeated, Simon came up next to give a speech. He hugged me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I glanced over his shoulder, down at my son in the audience- his blonde hair gently moving in the wind, my beautiful Jace right beside him- I couldn't help but smile thinking back to that club that started my life.

"Yes, I'm perfectly okay."

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading! Thank you everyone who has stuck around with this story, and the prequel to this, until the end. I truly love you all and I'm very happy with the friendships I've made through Angelically Beautiful. You guys have inspired me to keep making stories and to always be true to myself. I believe there is going to be an emptiness feeling after I post this, because I'm done now. No other story will ever be as important as this one was to me and that is mostly because of everyone who reads it. Thank you all again, I truly love everyone who supports it and happy holidays!


End file.
